Love and Pleasure
by Jaaku-sama
Summary: A story of a young woman, Asami, who is purchased by Sesshoumaru to be his companion. She is a strong fire elemental and very forward, something Sesshoumaru allows for now because she's been able to please him so far. Things could always change though...
1. Introduction: The Flames of Lust

This is the first chapter of the story between Sesshoumaru and Asami (my own created character). The introduction is very short and in third person. The following chapters will be much, much longer, and in first person, Asami's point of view. It is very likely that at some point I'll write a chapter in Sesshoumaru's view, because I always have fun with that. I hope you enjoy.

xoxoTiff

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The room was filled to the brim with darkness. Men sat anxiously at various tables drinking sake and waiting. Among them were Lords, soldiers, and even simple men. There were few women, only present as slaves or eagerly curious voyeurs, dying to know the secret of her.

Without warning a single lit candle blazed in the middle of the small stage. From that small bit of light one could see that there were two circles of unlit candles placed along the perimeter of the stage. As a petite figure dropped onto the stage the first, outer circle sparked. The woman was cloaked in black silk, not even an inch of bare skin visible. Ever so slowly, she lifted her hand, moving it through the air in a luring manner, twisting and curling her fingers in an inviting manner.

At this movement the second, inner circle ignited, producing three foot flames all around her. As soon as they died down into smaller flames most of the silk covering this elegant woman had disappeared and the audience was left with a seductive view.

Black silk was wrapped firmly around her waist and got looser as it flowed to her feet. A small cloth wrapped around her breasts, leaving her stomach, arms, and neck free for the eyes to gobble up. Ink symbols were drawn over her body and as her stomach began to move slowly these symbols came to life. Her skin had been rubbed down with an oily type of lotion that gave her light tan a glimmering and silky look.

The tempo and the rhythm of the music steadily increase and soon her whole body was moving to the beats. She moved fluidly about the stage and every once in a while, a slit in her skirt revealed a smooth and long leg, only making the men in the room focus more and the women try to stifle their gasps of disgust.

Asami kept her eyes closed as she gave her body over to the music. Arms curved and soon sparks of fire followed her every move. She easily reached behind her as she dancing sensuously and let her wavy red hair down. It flew to her lower back and took the dance to a new level. Leaves were carefully entwined in her hair, giving her a nymph-like appearance.

The heat from the stage drifted to the audience and seemed to caress each cheek soothingly, lovingly. The beat got faster and her hips moved on their own, shaking to each and every beat as she turned in circles in the same place, fire surrounding her in a dim barrier.

Eventually the music began to die down and her body moved slower, allowing the audience an exciting ending to her performance. And then, without warning the music stopped and the flames vanished completely. The stage was dark again and no one noticed the enchanting female exiting the stage. After a moment more there was soft, polite clapping and standing.


	2. A Toast to New Beginnings

This chapter introduces the main characters: Asami, Sesshoumaru, and Asami's current master and her younger twin sisters. There isn't a lot of Sesshoumaru X Asami interaction in this chapter until the very end because it is more about getting a feel for Asami's current life and some of her thoughts. Enjoy.

xoxoTiff

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Asami, dear, that was wonderful. You were beautiful, as usual." Jiro complimented. "You have admirers and potential buyers here so before you get cleaned up can we see to them?" He suggested with a warm smile.

Jiro bought me and my two younger sisters when we were much younger. He noticed my talent in entertainment immediately and brought me to his business to be trained by some of the other slaves, though he refused to think of them as such. I picked it up in no time and ever since then other men have been offering to purchase me. Jiro would only accept an offer that I am happy with though. He is quite rich and cares not about the money, simply the happiness that comes out of the deal.

He has given me and my sisters a wonderful life compared to their last and I didn't understand how anyone could ever replace it. I tried to explain this to him till no end.

"Yes, Jiro-sama, but like I always say, it is quite useless I believe." My voice was small and light, making it seem like one had to listen hard or what I said would float away before a blink of the eye.

"Yes, I know dear." He said with a shrug and led me out to the lobby where many men waited to applaud once again. I bowed slightly and smiled kindly at them.

A few men came up and gave me roses, promised me I would have the best life with them if I would only accept their proposal. I simply turned my head shy fully and murmured a 'no thank-you'.

"You were captivating tonight Asami-san, as usual." A man with long silver hair spoke in a whisper next to my ear, inducing a pleasurable shiver. It seemed to anger a few other men but I was used to this forwardness from Lord Sesshoumaru. He had seen me many times before and I always expected him to be in the very back of the room to the right whenever I was performing.

I turned the slightest bit to whisper in his ear in return. "Why thank-you Lord Sesshoumaru… I am happy to hear that I am still able to enchant you." I brushed my lips softly against his ear and sent a small wave of heat through him.

I stepped back, grinning wickedly. His face was controlled when I pulled away but I could easily see the immense hunger buried deep. He was really no different from every other man present, except for his forwardness and extremely high status. Also, the fact that he was the only one not making me offers of love and wealth and a life full of wonders. He made no offers at all.

"When shall I be coming to see your performance again Asami-san?" He questioned in a soft voice, stepping up close again, giving the other men the sense that he was privileged enough to be allowed close. Anyone else and I would have been insulted. He seemed to be daring me to step back but I stayed put and smiled charmingly up at him.

"Actually, I will be on stage tomorrow," I said matter-of-factly. I usually never did a show two nights in a row. There was always at least three days in between the performances, sometimes more.

"Oh? And what is the occasion?" He asked curiously, a small tilt of his head showed the sincerity of his question but was barely noticeable.

I thought of something to say, deciding to tease him, just a little bit. "I am being offered a life I cannot refuse tomorrow and I will be accepting," I said evenly and all of the men in the room seemed to freeze. I didn't care about their reactions however. I was carefully watching Sesshoumaru's reaction to those words. His face seemed to drain of hunger and enchantment, his face suddenly seeming completely devoid of all emotion.

"That is pleasant news for you Asami-san. Congratulations," He responded quietly, voice flat. He nodded once and turned, walking to the door.

I decided not to address him but instead looked onto the whole room for a moment. "To all, I only jest. Accept my apologies kind men. Don't you all know? No man can afford me," I spoke jokingly and turned back to Sesshoumaru who was looking over his shoulder, scowling.

"I hope to see you tomorrow." It might have seemed like I was speaking to the whole group but my bright green eyes were burning into Sesshoumaru's. He turned away and left without another word as a chuckle escaped my lips.

"There will be no more offerings tonight." Jiro told me and I nodded, bowed once more to all the men, and walked with Jiro down the hall.

"Asami dear, that wasn't very kind of you. Sesshoumaru-sama is a great fan of yours," He scolded lightly. "You never know when he could decide to offer you a life."

I laughed softly, shaking my head. "He has not given me one offer to even think on. Anyways, it's fun to tease him. He's so… what's the word? Hm, I don't want to say he's cold, though he is to a certain degree…" I thought for a moment and shrugged. "Composed… He's extremely composed. So when he shows even the slightest emotion other than lust it can be quite amusing," I explained but Jiro was just shaking his head.

"Try to be nicer to him. Someday he might just give you an offer you cannot refuse." He turned to me and gave a small kiss to my cheek. "You may get cleaned up and return home with your sisters," He instructed, walking off to go prepare the other performances.

I bowed to him as he walked away and headed back stage to a small room, a makeshift dressing room. Mai and Ryoka waited there and they both smiled widely as I came into the room. They were twins and everything about them seemed to match. Their hair was wavy, like their mother's, but the coloring was jet black, similar to their father's. I got all of my looks from my mother it seemed: a seductive, curvy figure, wondrous talents, the fiery red hair, bright, searching green eyes, and the quiet thoughtfulness that escaped her excitable sisters.

"You did very well tonight Asami!" Ryoka complimented. They both dressed in matching green kimonos and looked adorable. As soon as they hit age thirteen they would stop dressing like each other no doubt. At the moment they were twelve, seven years younger than myself.

"Yes, you were wonderful and so beautiful!" Mai also complimented enthusiastically.

"Thank you both very much." I laughed and hugged each of them gently. "We can go on home now, alright?" They both stood beside me and I held both of their hands as we left the building.

"Asami-san… You never did tell me what the occasion was for your performance tomorrow." Sesshoumaru's voice froze me in place, catching me off guard.

I recovered quickly and before I turned around. When I turned, a small smirk had worked its way onto my face. I glanced at him before turning around again to walk away. "Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, I believe you'll just have to come and see me tomorrow night to find out. I assure you, it is a special night for me." I answered quietly over my shoulder and tugged gently on my sisters' hands.

It was a thirty minute walk to get to Jiro's land. He owned a simple five acres of land and two of the acres consisted of beautiful garden areas. His home was large in my mind. It was three stories high and generously wide. A lot of the slaves he bought lived with him or at least in a close by village.

He sees the slaves he buys as souls he's helping. He will assist someone in finding their true talent or calling and they either choose to stay with him or leave and make a living on their own elsewhere. Many have stayed with him and they get a bed in a room in the house, sharing with others. Overall he makes being a slave seem heavenly.

My sisters and I are the Yukari sisters. We all shared a room together. It never seemed cramped though since we used to live in a bare room all together a quarter of the size of our new one. It was on the very top floor and even had a small balcony.

The house was surrounded by a large wall of trees with two gates. We entered the north gate and I smiled, breathing in the scent of lavender flowers. When we got to the front door we slid our sandals off and made our way to the stairs.

"Girls it's late now so I'm going to get you both to sleep and then go downstairs and help out with chores," I said to them as we arrived at our room. There was one small chest for clothes and such, which was fine for us since we didn't have much, and then one bed that the twins shared. I unrolled a mat on the floor and slept there all the time.

"But, we want to stay up later," Ryoka complained and Mai nodded in agreement.

"Oh well," I said simply with a smile and motioned for them to get dressed in their sleeping yakutas. They scowled but went and changed, then jumped in the bed. I laughed but they refused to crack a smile, hoping I would cave in and let them stay up.

I tucked each of them in and pecked them on the forehead. "Goodnight sisters. I love you both and I will see you tomorrow morning," I whispered and left the room, blowing the candles out before exiting.

After a few moments of listening to them, their breathing was already evening out for sleep. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where a few of the other girls were cleaning up. "Hello." I nodded to a couple of the girls and grabbed some dishes to start washing.

"So how did your performance go tonight Asami?" One of the girls, Akira, asked with a smile. "I see you haven't changed yet." She nodded at the outfit and I shrugged.

"The performance went well. I wanted to help out before I changed because I know as soon as I am comfortable I am going to fall dead asleep," I explained, placing the dishes on the counter to be dried by Chie.

One of the other girls spoke up now, Rika. She was an envious woman with no morals and a temper to match the Gods. "I really wanted to come tonight, not to see you or anything, but to see Lord Sesshoumaru. Oh, he is so dreamy. Gosh." She spoke admiringly and a couple of the girls scoffed in disgust.

"He only goes there to see the Seductress. He wouldn't want to be bothered with the likes of a whore like you," Akira pointed out blatantly. The Seductress was the girls' nickname for me, and I always blushed shyly at the nickname. I laughed however at her comment.

"If I had been there I would have took his mind off of her," Rika responded sourly.

"Yeah, he would have thought 'what the hell does this wench want, she's distracting me from the enchanting performance' and then he would have waved you off like the bug you are." Chie spoke up.

She hated Rika more than anyone else. No one had known, but Rika had been forcing all of her chores onto Chie for the longest time and had been absolutely horrible to her. Then, when everyone found out, they made Rika an outcast and someone was always there for Chie. Eventually she learned to stick up for herself.

"Chie! That was completely unnecessary." Rika gasped in astonishment and she was clearly taken aback.

"The truth is never unnecessary." One of the girls muttered and some laughed. Rika just stormed off, clearly angry.

For a while longer I helped out with chores around the home and then went to the onsen to get cleaned up. I was tired so I made it quick and got dressed in a simple white sleeping yakuta. I used my sorcery to dry my hair and it came out dry and silky smooth. I brushed it all and then tied it up so it wouldn't get tangled throughout the night.

As soon as I was finished getting ready for bed I headed upstairs and tiptoed quietly into the room so as not to wake the sleeping twins. As soon as I lay down I was already drifting into the sleeping world…

The next morning I woke to the overwhelming smell of lavender flowers, my absolute favorite. The twins were sitting on the bed looking down at me. As soon as I sat up they pushed two bouquets of flowers towards me and then two small boxes.

"Happy 20th birthday Asami!" They said in unison.

I smiled softly, gently. "Girls, this wasn't necessary…" I said, looking at the boxes with such happiness. They were never able to afford gifts. They usually put together small bouquets of random flowers and that was always more than enough.

"We had to. Now open up, open up!" Ryoka demanded and Mai nodded enthusiastically.

I set the flowers down carefully and crossed my legs carefully. "Which one should I open first?" I asked, weighing each one and lightly shaking the boxes. They laughed and pointed to the one wrapped in blue cloth.

I set the red one down and carefully opened the present. I pulled out a simple but elegant silver chain and she almost felt like crying. "This is beautiful girls."

"Now the other one!" Mai said urgently. They both had the widest of smiles. It was obvious they were excited to be giving a present.

I set the chain down on the first box and picked up the second small box. I opened it slowly which seemed to kill the two girls. Once it was opened I picked up a small silver charm. It was in the shape of a sun and it was very shiny. It represented fire, my specialty.

"Oh girls, this is wonderful!" I enthused happily and got up immediately to hug them both tightly.

I sat back down afterwards and carefully put the charm onto the chain and the chain around my neck. It hung low and I felt a few tears escaping down my cheeks. "Thank you both," I whispered softly and they laughed at my great emotions, tackling me with hugs.

Nightfall came soon that day it seemed and right before dusk my sisters and I walked to Jiro's business, where I would be putting on a special performance for my birthday. When we arrived at the large two story building I saw a small line by the door. I nodded at the guard manning the door and passed by everyone, going to my small dressing room to get ready.

"Why don't you both greet Jiro-sama while I dress?" I suggested and they nodded, giggling together as they left the room. I could already tell they were going to be playing tag. I told them again and again to try and behave but they never could listen very well.

I locked the door and sighed, feeling nervous for no reason in particular. I pulled my hair up messily and slid in various clips to keep it held up and out of the way while I got ready. I then undressed and began rubbing my body down with an oily lotion that made me seem to glow on stage, especially with the candles alit so close to me. It forced the light to dance across my skin in a manner of mystique. When finished, I picked up a thin kimono from the corner.

It was my best kimono that I had received from Jiro after my first performance ever. Every year on my birthday I wore it no matter what. It was long with a slit up each side that reached my hips but it could also be laced up so the slits wouldn't reveal anything in case I wanted to go out in public wearing it.

It had a low cleavage line that accentuated my breasts, the part of the body that would capture men's attention most of course. The chain and charm the twins had given me for my birthday worked perfectly with the outfit it seemed, laying against my bosom, visible to all.

I sat down in a small chair in front of a mirror as I carefully covered my face in the oily lotion. I took another lotion that had been dyed green and put dabs of it over my eyelids, giving them a deeper feeling, or at the least, a more enchanting side effect. Finally I took down my hair and brushed it softly, smiling to myself.

When everything was finished and perfect a sigh passed my lips and I closed my eyes and meditated as always before any performance. I needed to keep focused and concentrated so I could remember when the right moment was to do certain things, but I also had to stay at peace with myself, not get worked up.

Finally I was ready and I left the dressing room, walking to the back stage area. No one was on the stage at present and various candles were lit on the tables for guests. I peeked out and looked at each table. To my immense surprise, Sesshoumaru's table was unoccupied. I had a fleeting moment to wonder if I had indeed upset him yesterday but shrugged it off. There was no time to worry about such inconsequential matters.

It didn't matter anyways. Sesshoumaru might very well not have enjoyed the performance. Certainly some of the men present would not enjoy the performance as much as my usual ones. On my birthday I made a point to do a more traditional and conservative dance. Many admirers though still take pleasure in it as much as any other of the more seductive performances.

"Asami-san, good luck tonight!" One of the other dancers for Jiro-sama whispered as she passed by, sweating from her earlier performance.

"Thanks Kari-san," I replied quietly and breathed in deeply. Jiro walked around the corner at that moment and smiled encouragingly, motioning that I could begin whenever I was ready. I glanced behind me where a man was setting up on the piano, out of the audience's site and gave him thumbs up. He began playing only a moment after and I glanced to Jiro one more time.

"Good luck darling. Make this one count," He said and walked away, an odd smile on his face. I was confused; he said it like I wouldn't ever make a performance here again. And he had that 'I know something you do not' smile on his face. I was going to go after him but I didn't have nearly enough time.

I composed myself and flicked my hand in front of me gently. At once, all the candles in the room extinguished. Silently I walked on stage, letting the gentle piano music wrap around my mind, soul, and body. There was a line of candles on the very edge of the stage and slowly each one ignited.

"Ladies and gentleman, I welcome you warmly and thank you all for coming. Tonight is my birthday, a special day for me. I will be performing a more traditional dance tonight but I am positive you shall enjoy it. Thank you again." I spoke almost in a whisper but everyone nodded so I knew they could hear.

After the small speech I began my dance, hands twirling slowly through the air with precision. It was only a matter of time before I began using my fire sorcery to bring more magic to the dance. It seemed like forever that I was up there and eventually the piano music slowed and began to fade away. The flames vanished and it was dark again.

I stepped off of the stage and thanked the piano player. I then found Jiro-sama and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing with him, chatting.

Jiro gave me a fatherly hug and complimented me on the performance. Sesshoumaru didn't hug me but he did offer a standard compliment.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, how can you praise my performance when you were not present to see it?" I asked softly, smiling at him and waiting patiently for his explanation.

His lips formed a small, secretive smirk. "I was a little late. I came in after the candles were out in the back, so you must not have noticed my entrance, but I assure you, I was there."

"He was only late because we began talking and lost track of the time," Jiro offered as an excuse and glanced at the men that were gathering. Many came up to give me flowers for my birthday and I bowed slightly and thanked them.

Finally when I had been given many flowers Jiro announced to them all that there would be no more offerings to me. Ever. This just aroused my earlier curiosity and I looked at him cautiously.

"So you have finally seen that no one can offer me a better life than you have so graciously provided Jiro-sama?" I inquired and took a side glance to Sesshoumaru, who hadn't left with all the other disappointed men.

He grinned at me as Jiro continued. "Nonsense. Quite the opposite I assure you. I have merely heard Sesshoumaru's offer. If you don't take it you are quite foolish." He nodded at Sesshoumaru and Asami to follow him back to his small study.

"Excuse me? Lord Sesshoumaru has never once made any offer," I contradicted and glared at no one in particular. Obviously things had been going on behind my back.

"I will be tonight. That is what Jiro and I were discussing earlier." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly as he sat down and I had nothing to do but nod slightly and sit down.

Jiro leaned back and smiled brightly at Asami. "His offer is as follows. You and your younger sisters will be taken care of for the rest of your life. They will have their own bedroom, and you will have your own. The twins would be taught and could obtain a fine education. You, yourself, would not have to perform any chores, but the twins would have to help out around the grounds. Your sisters could also go out and buy new kimonos and other small things as well. And of course, you would be provided a gorgeous wardrobe." Jiro stopped and I was frozen speechless.

Sesshoumaru could tell and chuckled slightly. Jiro got up at that moment and patted me on the shoulder lightly. "I'll leave you both to chat."

As soon as he left Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to face me, one eyebrow perfectly arched. "Well?"

"Why?" I asked immediately, not being able to help but wonder if I was really worth all of that.

He shrugged, obviously refusing to answer the question.

"You are serious Lord? You swear you are not jesting with me?" I asked in a whisper and he nodded.

"Quite serious." He replied, grinning.

"How could I say no to an offer like that…?" I murmured to myself.

"You couldn't. Jiro told me so."

"I see. Well then, I have a few questions and requests." I was at last able to compose myself.

"Requests? I left something out in my offer?" He sounded shocked but of course his face was controlled easily.

"Mai and Ryoka are my two younger sisters. Would they be able to leave whenever they wanted?" I asked, turning my green eyes towards him.

He seemed to think about that for a moment and nodded. "It isn't them I am buying. You would not be able to go with them though."

"Yes, I understand that," I replied with a slight shrug. "Can they also be trained in self-defense with and without weaponry?" I asked, knowing that danger was everywhere and even though they were full dog demon, there would always be stronger ones.

He presented me with a small half-smile. "I would say I was surprised at the request, but I suppose I am not. I'll have one of my soldiers teach them." He allowed. "I'll even have well-forged weapons given to them." He added on with a small glint of humor in his eyes.

"Why are you offering so much Lord Sesshoumaru?" I asked, unable to figure it out.

"Jiro told me to always go an extra mile with you. If you get everything you want and more, everything that is doable and reasonable that is, that you would not be able to say no." He explained and got up from his chair, holding his hand out. "So?" He prompted.

I couldn't possibly refuse an offer as lucrative as this. It was perfect and flawless. I got up, bringing my hand up but not yet placing it in his.

"What is Jiro-sama getting out of this?" I questioned, having forgot about him in my questioning.

"He is receiving a great deal of money," He responded, appearing to be quite patient, though I knew he wasn't the patient man he was pretending to be.

I still hesitated though for some reason, continuing to think it over in my mind.

"You understand that you will be completely mine. You will have to do whatever I wish you to do." He recapped the overall idea of the deal, and I could see the desire just under the surface of his eyes.

"Yes. I understand." I answered eventually and placed my hand in his, bowing. "Thank you for this wonderful offer Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You are quite welcome." He grinned and leaned down, pressing a kiss to my lips. It had taken me off guard and before I could even think about returning the intense but chaste kiss he stood up straight and led me out of the study.

Things would surely be different, but my sisters' would have a great life and a bright and hopeful future to look forward to. I would do anything for that. Pleasing Lord Sesshoumaru and obeying him couldn't be that hard.


	3. A New Home

This chapter involves the Yukari sisters moving to Sesshoumaru's castle and getting acquainted with their new home. There is some Sesshoumaru X Asami interaction on their way to the castle. Next chapter there will be some more Pre-Lemon-y activities. ;)

xoxoTiff

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jiro didn't seem surprised at all that I had said yes. He had probably told Sesshoumaru exactly what it would take to get me. I felt offended, but only jokingly; I knew Jiro simply wanted the best for the twins and me.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is it going to be possible for me to visit here every once in a while?" I asked as they walked down the hall towards Jiro and the twins. I figured he was explaining the situation since he already assumed I would say yes. They looked very excited and jumpy, although that was usual for them.

"I don't see why not." He replied with a slight shrug. "We'll be leaving tonight." He informed me and I was slightly surprised. I thought I would have a couple of days to get ready and pack and say my goodbyes.

I just nodded. "As you wish."

"Asami, is it true? Are we leaving?" Ryoka seemed a little down but still curious enough to get excited about the sudden news.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama has made an excellent offer. I know I told you girls that I didn't think a day would come when someone would make such a wonderful offer but you would be amazed at the things he's presented." I spoke with a smile, bending down slightly to be at eye level with them.

"Really?" Mai asked. "Do we get two beds now? So you can have one too?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

I laughed quietly. "I will have my own big room. You girls will share a large room and you will have a much bigger bed with lots of pretty kimonos to wear." I explained, almost feeling like I was on the brink of tears. I really had never thought that I would receive such a proposition.

"Don't get too emotional Asami," Jiro teased playfully and reached to pull me to a standing position again. He gave me a tight hug and hugged each of the girls. "You all should head back and pack your stuff so you do not arrive at Lord Sesshoumaru's land too late in the evening." Jiro advised and smiled once more at me, bowing his head. "Good luck." He whispered and then turned, walking down the hall.

"I'll race you outside!" Ryoka grinned at Mai and they both took off like rockets, running through the open doors and then freezing outside. "Oh my gosh! It's a…. a two headed dragon!" She exclaimed, eyes wide.

Sesshoumaru and I walked outside and stood behind them. I was just as surprised as the two girls, never having seen a dragon, let alone a two headed one. Mai slowly stepped towards it, reaching to touch one of the legs.

"Back up you filthy girl!" A green imp scolded, waving his staff towards her.

"Jaken, leave them be. They are coming with us." Sesshoumaru spoke evenly and walked to climb into the carriage that was fastened on top of the dragon. He reached to help pull me inside and then I helped each of my sisters inside.

I sat on the same bench as Sesshoumaru and Mia, Ryoka, and the imp shared the other bench. The twins kept staring outside and giggled as the dragon took flight.

"Careful girls, I don't want you to fall out," I said softly, already being able to see our home for so many years. I felt so many mixed feelings about leaving; fear, excitement, curiosity, and nervousness.

Soon the dragon went down to the ground right in front of the gate and Sesshoumaru got out, kindly helping me afterwards. I smiled and thanked him, watching as the twins hopped out and raced each other to their room upstairs.

"Jaken, wait here with Ah&Un," Sesshoumaru instructed.

"Yes milord!" He squeaked loudly and I led him up to the front door.

"Do your sisters know how to behave properly?" He inquired seriously, probably not wanting them running around all over his castle breaking things.

I chuckled and nodded slightly. "Yes, they can be good if I tell them to," I replied and when I entered I saw all of the other girls. They seemed to freeze and their eyes were glued to Sesshoumaru.

He seemed indifferent and was simply looking around the place. "Lord Sesshoumaru! It's so very lovely to meet you," Rika said in a sultry voice, coming up to him and bowing.

Sesshoumaru glared at her and looked to me. "Where is your room?" He asked and I nodded, motioning to the stairs past Rika. We moved around her and I heard Chie and a few of the other girls laughing and teasing Rika.

When we got to the room I noticed two suitcases open on the bed and one larger one closed and waiting to be packed. I walked over to it and smiled, a note from Jiro resting inside. 'I thought you would need something to pack your things. Goodbye.'

The girls were throwing their things in their own single suitcase rapidly and before I could blink they were running with it downstairs. They probably wanted plenty of time to say goodbye to the other girls.

I kept the note inside as I began to pack kimonos and personal items inside. Once I was finished with everything the suitcase was barely even full. I sighed and closed it.

I sat down on my bed and looked around the room, smiling slightly up at Sesshoumaru. "Are you feeling well?" He asked, coming closer.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine. It's just; I have lived here for so long. It's scary to be leaving home since I never thought I would." I explained with a slight shrug and got up, picking up the suitcase.

He reached to take the suitcase and left the room, stopping right outside the doorway and glancing back. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I believe so," I responded and followed him down the stairs. It seemed even more girls were gathered now and they gasped slightly at the sight of Sesshoumaru.

I laughed but Sesshoumaru remained indifferent to their squeals of joy and excitement. "Um, may I say goodbye and meet you outside Lord Sesshoumaru?" I requested and he nodded, leaving the building.

"No way, Asami-san! You're going to be living with Lord Sesshoumaru now? How in the hell did that happen and where is my invitation?" One of the girls joked, shaking her head.

"He gave me an offer I could not refuse. I can't believe it myself," I whispered and laughed. I gave hugs and promised I would come back and visit whenever I was able to.

"Have lots and lots of sex with him, for us!" Another girl called and I blushed furiously, shaking my head at them.

I left my home and waved slightly, meeting up with Sesshoumaru. Jaken, the disgusting green imp, was loading all of the suitcases on the dragon securely. Mai and Ryoka were petting the two heads nervously.

"What are you laughing about?" Sesshoumaru wondered, probably curious at the mood swing.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sesshoumaru-sama. Some of the girls were being silly." I brushed it off and gained controlled my laughing. I offered him a charming smile that seemed to bring hunger to his eyes and then climbed into the carriage, waiting for everyone else to get in and settled for the ride.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, my name is Ryoka and I'm Mai's older sister," Ryoka said and held out her hand. Sesshoumaru looked at her as if he was questioning her sanity.

"Put your hand down sweetheart and get some rest," I whispered softly and then I turned to Sesshoumaru. "How long will the ride there be?"

"We are far from the Western Lands, so, a while," He informed me while looking out of the carriage and down at the vast lands passing by underneath them.

"Oh, I see. Alright then." I smiled and also looked outside. After a while the twins were sound asleep and the imp was too.

"Are you full dog youkai Asami-san?" Sesshoumaru asked after a few moments.

"Just Asami is fine Lord. Yes, full dog demon and fire sorceress," I replied and shifted slightly so I was facing him, crossing my legs slightly.

"I was wondering if you were a sorceress or not since there was always fire included in your performances," He commented softly.

"Yes, I mastered it when I was much younger, long before I was dancing. When I began to dance and perform I found ways to bring fire into it," I explained with a wide smile.

"I see. What other skills do you have?" He inquired, not letting our eyes meet as he continued to look out the side of the carriage.

"Um, well, let's see. I am familiar with giving massages, I am a talented artist, and I can also cook fairly well," I said thoughtfully. "I am knowledgeable in medicine and herbal remedies as well," I added on as an afterthought.

"How did you get to be so skilled?" He questioned, seeming impressed, but I couldn't be sure.

"Lord Jiro taught me many things and introduced me to different talent areas, having me focus on the skills that came more naturally to me." I shrugged slightly.

"You truly are exceptional," He complimented and grinned suddenly. "Are you a virgin?" He asked, gazing at me intently now.

I wasn't that surprised by the question. I had expected it to come up eventually. "No. I have had sex twice in my life," I responded, turning my head slightly. He didn't seem surprised. Maybe he had already asked Jiro and knew the answer but wanted to see if I would lie.

"Are you mated Lord Sesshoumaru?" I asked carefully.

"If I were mated I wouldn't have bought you or gone to your shows," He answered back somewhat sourly.

"Not necessarily," I replied with a short laugh. "Many men are mated and come to see me perform, and afterwards will offer me a life. Some even have their mates standing by them when they do this." I informed him and he shrugged.

"No, I am not mated," He answered finally.

"Are you promised to anyone?" I continued my own questioning.

He turned and glared slightly. "Is any of this relevant?"

"Definitely," I said with shock. "I am here to please you and make you happy. I need to know everything about you. Well, not everything of course, but most everything," I said with a gentle smile. "I know now personal questions or persistent questioning bothers you slightly."

"It doesn't bother me I just didn't see the relevance of it," He corrected, though he knew it was true. He hated when people questioned him of his personal life and found it not to be their business at all. I was right though about its relevance. I assumed he wanted me to know everything I needed to know to make sure he was pleased and happy. That would be my complete job.

"So?" I prompted.

"No, I am not promised to anyone."

"Do you have your eyes set on someone for mating?"

"No."

"How many Ladies have wanted to mate with you?"

"A lot."

"Too many women to count, eh?" I asked with a smirk.

"Perhaps," He replied, a hint of a grin on his face.

I paused and decided to save all the rest of the questions for later. I leaned my head against his shoulder lightly and closed my eyes.

"No other questions?" He asked, glancing down at me.

"Not at the moment. I am going to save the rest for later I think," I whispered softly and yawned.

He was quiet then, making sure to be still so I was comfortable. I fell asleep within ten minutes while Sesshoumaru looked down at her sleeping face continuously and glanced at the two girls on the other bench. He hoped they wouldn't make too much of a ruckus inside the castle. Jaken would have a hard time keeping up with them and Rin.

After a long time of sitting Ah&Un began the descent downwards towards his castle. It was much larger than Jiro's of course and had many different garden areas surrounding it. I woke on the descent and carefully shook the twins awake. They yawned and stretched slightly then looked outside eagerly, gasping.

"We're going to live here?!" Mai asked, looking stunned.

"Yes, we'll be living here now," I answered, laughing at their response to the extremity of the castle.

"Wow!" Ryoka exclaimed and fidgeted in her seat slightly.

When they landed the twins immediately jumped and ran around somewhat. "I can't believe it!" They said over and over.

"Just come and get your luggage girls and we'll go inside," I requested, pulling the luggage down from the dragon with the help of Sesshoumaru. He grabbed my personal suit case and led us inside silently.

"Come on girls, don't get lost."

"Yeah, that's not going to be hard at all," Mai said sarcastically, shaking her head in disbelief.

We all walked up and I trailed along in the back, taking everything in and smiling nonstop. This seemed like an absolute dream come true.

I sighed, getting ready, and we all entered the castle together.

There were numerous servants in the grand entrance hall and three soldiers, dressed in armor and everything.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru. I have had everything prepared as you asked in your letter." One of the soldiers reported immediately.

"Good, Kenshin." Sesshoumaru nodded once, putting all the suitcases together and waving two of the servants closer.

"These are your sisters' personal servants, have them get set up in their room and then your personal servant, Kiku, will show you to my room." He instructed and I nodded, bowing at the same time before he turned and walked away.

Everyone left except for two adult women and one slightly younger one. The slightly younger one stepped up, seeming in charge despite her age. "My name is Kiku, it is lovely to meet you. I will be here for you to call upon whenever you need something. These two women are Yoko and Ume and will attend to your younger sisters at all times."

We Yukari sisters made our introductions and we all worked together with the servants to get the suitcases upstairs. On the second floor and down a long hall was the twins' room. It was huge with a balcony, one king sized bed, two armoires, and various books on a tall bookshelf that reached the ceiling.

"No way!" Mai was dumbstruck, along with Ryoka but then they transformed into their giggling selves and ran around the room and fell on the bed.

"Girls, you will behave for these two women and there will be no running around in the castle. Do not go anywhere without attendants. Do you understand me? I do not want you to ruin this glorious life by behaving badly." I lectured them sternly just this once and hoped it would be all the lecturing they would need.

They both came from the bed and bowed in front of me. "We will not behave badly, sister," They promised and I hoped they would keep their word.


	4. Bite Me

This chapter Sesshoumaru and Asami get a little more… acquainted… with each other. Implied and overt sexual notions in this chapter. Enjoy…

xoxoTiff

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you ready, miss?" Kiku asked and I nodded, leaving the room. We went up two more floors before turning, making our way down a long corridor.

"Is there a room for me?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, madam, but I am required to present you to Sesshoumaru-sama right away."

"I think it would be well worth the extra expenditure of time for me to stop off at my room and make myself more presentable. I would like to properly thank him for his kindness." I tried to reason with her and hoped she could see the logic.

"You seem a willing victim…" She mumbled some nonsense that I didn't understand but shrugged nonetheless and detoured down a short side hall with one door.

I entered and gasped slightly. It was a dark and luxurious room done in red, gold, brown, and purple fabrics. There was a huge circular bed with silk covers, numerous pillows and four posts that thick velvets hung at, able to form a canopy if wanted. The walls were dark with many candles. There were two dressers and one large armoire and all the other empty space along the walls had tall candles.

"Oh my… Is this really mine?"

"Of course. It suits you, yes?" She asked, a pleasant smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I have seen your performance before, a long while ago. I remember how sensuous it was and the darkness just made it that much more seductive. It was incredible." She complimented and I was completely shocked. Besides the other dancers and my sisters I had never been complimented by a woman.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Don't tell Sesshoumaru-sama of what I said; he would most likely choose another attendant for you and trust me, I am a wonderful attendant."

"I won't… I was simply taken aback. Most women see it as disgusting." I shrugged slightly and pushed my suitcase in the middle of the floor. "Can you wait outside while I get ready?"

"Of course." She bowed and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

I moved to my suitcase and pulled out a few things: my oils, my green eye paints, a special kimono that I never wore for dancing in public or going out period, and my clips to hold my hair back.

After pushing my hair up in a tight knot I stripped and began to lather oil all over my body. I usually had a base of paint on certain parts of my body to cover up my youkai markings so I would appear more human-like and vulnerable. I decided not to cover them up this time and I examined each of them briefly as I slid oil over me.

There was a dark red stripe along each of the bottom of my feet and a thin purple stripe around my ankles and wrists to form what seemed to be cuff lets. I had two long triangular shaped markings along my back that were two shades lighter than my natural dark tan.

After I was finished with the oil that made my skin glow I brushed the green oily-paint around my eyes carefully. As soon as I was completely finished I pulled on the silk kimono that reached just above the middle of my thighs and showed a generous amount of my breasts. It was black with underlying red floral designs. Instead of being held together by an obi it had loops and small pearls than could be fit together to hold the kimono in place. As soon as I was in the privacy of Sesshoumaru's room I would undo all the pearls except for two, thereby revealing more skin.

I clasped two silvery anklets on and shook my right leg slightly, delighted to hear the shimmy of the jewelry together. I clasped two bracelets on as well. I stepped in front of the dresser where a mirror was to analyze myself and when I was satisfied I redid my hair, wanting it up and away from my body, being held my a large clip that I could remove easily at any time.

I walked out to the hall and Kiku stared at me in astonishment. She opened her mouth to say something but decided not to, turning and walking back down the short hall and back to the longer one. When we got to the end of the hall she knocked on a large burgundy door.

"Come in." Sesshoumaru-sama's voice rung clear.

"Wait here," Kiku whispered and I nodded as she walked in the room.

"What took so long, servant? Where is she?" He asked, agitated.

"She is just outside, my Lord. She wished to stop by her room and present herself in a better manner. I will leave her to you my Lord and if my assistance is needed I shall be in the kitchen," She informed him, exiting the room and smiling at me. She waved me in and walked away.

I let all of the pearls except two slip out of the loops. My breasts were barely covered and my lower areas were covered fine as long as I didn't undo any more pearls. I walked in slowly, every step precise. I let my eyes go everywhere except to Sesshoumaru, who was standing by open balcony doors. His room was just as grand as my own room, even bigger actually but with more medium colors: greens, blues, and tans.

There were two large paintings in the room, one of him and one of an older gentleman that looked much like him. His bed was lower to the floor without posts but it had many pillows as well. Once I had looked at everything in the room other than him I turned in his direction, my head bowed, and slid very carefully to my knees.

"My Lord," I greeted him in a small whisper, eyes gently shut. I sought out all the heat in the room, extinguishing all the flames except for a few scattered around the room.

"Asami-san." He was slightly closer, I could tell.

"Asami," I corrected in a whisper, straightening up but remaining on my knees, hands folded on my lap.

"I didn't realize you had markings," He said curiously and I smiled, carefully shifting my position and stretching my legs out so he could see the ones on my ankles and the bottoms of my feet.

"If it diminishes my value in your eyes you may return me. I wouldn't be offended." I murmured, putting a small amount of worry into my voice and biting my lip gently. I could see his eyes and there was only hunger, desire, and surprise, as if he had gotten more than he thought he was getting.

He growled at the thought of returning me and I smiled innocently.

"Are there any more?" He asked, stepping closer discreetly.

I stood up slowly and turned away from him, letting the kimono slide slightly down my back. I let it sit there for a few moments and then pulled it back up.

"Take your hair down." His voice was husky and I grinned, turning towards him as I reached up to pull the clip out, tossing it aside.

His eyes roamed over my body, again and again, not being able to find a place to sit and stare. I stepped forward, and when I was close enough I pressed my body gently against his, reaching my hands up to undo his top and push it off his shoulders. I pulled him to the bed and lay him down on his back, letting my face rub against his stomach, chest, and neck, breathing the scent of him in deep to memorize every aspect of it.

At the same time I was rubbing my scent over him, some of the oils transferring from my body to his. I let my teeth drag graze across his chest and down to his stomach, the hard muscles twitched and he groaned. Biting and using our teeth were basic subconscious instincts, on the dog side of 'dog youkai', and biting in just the right place can be a wonderful way to get someone worked up.

"Harder," He whispered low and I sank my teeth into his stomach harder. "Blood is fine," He added on, a challenge in his voice.

I let my teeth sink in just a bit more to pierce the skin and a small amount of blood seeped into my mouth, I let it run over my lips and down my chin, leaning up to stare down at him while I licked my lips slowly.

He sat up in a flash, sliding his hand through my hair to the back of my head and pulling me closer to him. His lips and tongue worked over my chin to get the blood and then crushed my lips with fierce intensity.

I returned the kiss thoroughly and after many minutes of our battle of the lips I pushed on his chest, forcing him away from me. I put more strength into my arms when he fought against me the slightest bit. I pushed him back against the bed and traced my finger over the bite mark I left on his stomach.

He seemed to relax against the pillows, smirking. "Most women won't bite, even though it is a deep set instinct."

I laughed and nodded, shrugging at the same time. "I guess I'm different…" I murmured, leaning down to lick the wound gently, bringing a sigh from his lips.

"That is most certainly true." He nodded slightly.

I sat up, licking my lips again and letting my fingers play over his chest. His hands slid up my legs slowly, underneath the short kimono and to my hips. He pulled my whole body up more so instead of sitting on his thighs I was carefully positioned over the hardness in his pants. I grinned and ground my hips against his, rolling my body slightly. He closed his eyes and groaned softly, lifting his hips to grind himself harder against my naked flesh.

I leaned forward and let my teeth graze his ear before speaking. "I don't have any intention of having sex with you today my Lord," I whispered with a smile evident on my face.

His body was still against mine for a moment and in a flash he flipped us over and had my arms pinned, his manhood pressed tight between my legs.

"Who said you had a choice?" He growled, moving his lips down my throat and grazing his own sharp teeth against my sensitive skin. I shivered and the movement traveled throughout my body, effectively pressing me closer to his body.

"My Lord, allow me to explain my reasons," I requested in a breathy whisper.

"Go ahead," He allowed, keeping his body close but he leaned back slightly to be able to look me in the eyes.

"If you have sex with me right away, your sexual frustration will be easily satisfied and your mind and perhaps your body will become bored with such an easy conquest as myself. I must remain mysterious and foreign to you in some way Lord." Even as I spoke these words all I wanted was for him to bury himself deep within me. I had never felt desire this strong before.

"Are you saying that, for my benefit, I should never bed you?" The mocking in his voice was right at the surface, just waiting to spill over in full force.

I laughed gently, shaking my head as best I could in the position. "No, of course not. Leave me the discretion of the details, where, when, how, and I will make sure that you are pleased beyond means."

He seemed to think about it. I could see the thought of allowing me in control twist and turn right behind his eyes. I smiled warmly, lifting my hips ever so slightly to press harder against his hardness.

"I should be in charge of the how." He finally said.

"No." I was firm and the smile was still lingering on my lips. He scowled.

"Why not? It is my pleasure you will be giving. I think I should know how I like to do things."

"You want sex. You want release. I do not think you really care how you receive it." I grinned. He simply wanted to be in control, and I knew that. I wanted the control though, so I could make sure I received the outcomes I wanted.

He got up from the bed, to my great surprise, and stood by it, looking down at my body still sprawled. My hair was disheveled from our wrestling, the rounds of my breasts were mostly visible and the bottom of the kimono was dangerously high on my long legs.

I slowly moved to my knees, remaining on the bed and leaned forward, my arms pushing my breasts together more. "Well my Lord?"

He nodded curtly and I bit my lip to fight back a full smile.

"I'd like to make another request…" His eyes narrowed. He was probably wondering if I would actually please him being here, or just annoy him.

"Well?" His voice was laced with venom and I couldn't help but grin wickedly at the annoyance evident in his eyes.

"I would like to accompany you wherever you go. Observing you will help make sure I am able to please you. Also, you never know when the perfect opportunity will arise to have sex." I gave him my reasoning. That seemed the best way to get something. Give him flawless logic.

"So all my sex is to be planned and carefully orchestrated now? That does not sound exciting in the least." He muttered scathingly and I chuckled softly.

"It will only be planned in my mind, and even then, it could always turn out differently. I assure you it will be spontaneous for you, my Lord."

His fists clenched and unclenched momentarily and I could see how hard the idea was for him to give in to me, to give me his so precious control. I waited patiently and let my fingers trace back and forth along his stomach.

He finally sighed, and shook his head. "It will be interesting, to say the least, to see how this will all turn out," He finally grumbled. "You may accompany me about but you will not sit in on my meetings concerning military activities." His voice held an edge of finality.

I frowned, not pleased, but if I pressed too much, all in this short space of time, he would not be happy. "If that is your final word," I said evenly, bowing my head.

"You thought you would sit in, even under those circumstances?" He questioned, sounding exasperated.

"I had not seen that it would be a problem."

"Many secrets are touched upon in those meetings. The men I meet with would not accept a woman, especially one as forward as you, to sit in on our discussions," He explained.

"I am a wonderful actress, my Lord. I can be forward. I can be ruthless. I can be harmless. I can be anything and anyone." I leaned up, kissing along his stomach and chest, capturing one nipple in my mouth and biting gently.

"I believe you."

I sat back and nodded. I had learned, in the past, how great of a skill it was to pretend.

"You may accompany me, everywhere, unless a situation comes upon me that I believe privacy is called for." He allowed and I smiled, laying back on the bed and crossing my legs slowly.

"If you are to have sex with another woman I would understand you wanting privacy and I would be more than happy to supply you with that." I stretched my arms above my head while I spoke and stretched my legs out until both feet rested on his chest, forcing him to look down the expanse of my legs at my stretching, writhing body.

"What if I wanted you to watch me with another woman?" He asked and I couldn't deduce an actual reasoning for him to want that, unless it was an errant fantasy.

"Well, I would of course comply and watch you. I wonder if I would enjoy it," I mused in a whisper to myself.

He frowned ever so slightly and if I didn't have a keen eye I wouldn't have noticed. I think he wanted to say or do something that would shock me. It almost seemed like he was searching for any innocence left within me that would rear back at the thought of something. Or perhaps if I directly refused something, then he would have a reason to punish me. Yeah, that sounded about right.

"And if I wanted to watch another man have you?" He inquired and I laughed full out.

"I may not know everything about you, my Lord, not yet anyways, but I am sure that you are not a sharing man. I am a prize for you. You have come to visit me many times and watched me dance and now you have bought me. I am yours. You will not share what is yours." I was still laughing slightly at the thought.

"There is one exception."

I thought it over, looking him over from head to toe and running everything I knew about him over.

"Ah, political? If me having sex with another man would gain you something politically or militaristically you would use whatever you had." I nodded to myself.

"You're quick." He seemed pensive.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust little defensive me?" I frowned and let my eyes slide away from his, giving off submissive vibes.

"You are a good actress," He complimented and I just nodded again, sliding off the bed and stretching.

"I am a woman, intelligent, seductive, controlling, smart, quick, and I want to please you. So of course I must be trying to get something out of you. I can see why you might not trust me." I nodded, brushing it off. I didn't much care if he trusted me, as long as he allowed me to do my job.

"If I didn't have your younger sisters as collateral, I would be worried you were a spy of sorts." He spoke indifferently.

My eyes flashed angrily for a moment and then I turned, appraising him. He was smart too, of course. He was a Lord, a youkai, powerful.

"You made it seem as if you had them come here to make sure I would be able to get everything I wanted. They will be happy here, no doubt. If I was to mess up and we were sent away their disappointment would be immense. That is not what you were thinking though. If I overstep your authority, or gave away your secrets perhaps, you would only have to harm them to straighten me out." I worked it all out while I spoke, folding my arms slightly while I looked at him.

"Are you surprised?" He asked, his eyes holding a deep coldness, a ruthlessness I hadn't picked up because I'd been focusing on the lust.

"I was unsuspecting. It won't happen again." I guaranteed.

He bowed his head ever so slightly. "Of course it won't. I have things to do in my study downstairs. We will go to your room first so you can change into something more," he paused to find the word as his eyes appraised my apparel, "appropriate."

"Yes, my Lord." I bowed low and we left his room for mine, me trailing behind him.


	5. Cold Memories of the Past

This chapter delves into the distant and angst-y past of Asami, and her sisters. Three new characters are introduced later in the chapter and we get a peak at Asami's more dominant, commanding personality, which Sesshoumaru only allows because so far she's done a good job. I hope you like it.

xoxoTiff

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got to his study not much later. I was now wearing a silk black kimono. It was thin and tied with a small obi, easy to take off I noticed. As we walking in the study he went to sit behind his large desk. It was neatly organized with various papers, scrolls, and maps. There was a table off to the side that I recognized immediately. I walked closer and across the table lay a large map. Around the maps were small and large circles. Within the circles were a name, a number, and small symbols for fire, water, air, and earth.

"I heard a rumor, brief and fleeting, that the great Lord Sesshoumaru was going to wage war with the southern Lord but if this is current then you would be foolish to do such a thing. No offense meant. I do not doubt your ruthless capabilities." I commented, moving away from the board and towards the bookshelves to skim them.

"You know what that table means?" He questioned, not seeming that interested but I answered anyways.

"Yes. If I remember correctly the name is the commander of the forces, the number is how many foot soldiers there are, the symbols are if they have any elementals with them." I murmured off-handedly, moving from the bookshelf to the balcony doors and opening them. The view overlooked the intricate gardens.

"Remember from what?" He seemed slightly more interested now, and there was a slither of suspicion in his tone. I walked back in the study and flashed him an innocent smile and then frowned, sighing.

"I thought Jiro-sama would have told you…" I trailed off and sat in a chair in front of his desk, folding my legs carefully and looking to the side.

"Tell me what?" He was getting angry now, slowly but surely.

"Jiro-sama bought me when I was 16 from the Lord Bunmei of the Southern Lands," I explained simply.

Sesshoumaru was intent on my face now, eyes narrowed and mouth scowling. "Do you align your loyalties with him?"

I scoffed and shook my head quickly, "If I could kill him, I would do it myself." I whispered.

"Tell me everything that happened, do not leave anything out." He was very serious and I guess I could understand since the southern Lord was one of his enemies. He probably thinks I'm a spy even more so. Well, I wouldn't leave any details out then.

"The southern Lord bought me when I was 10. He offered to take care of my sisters and me. My sisters were only 2 so they were only taken care of. I worked hard enough for 3 and made myself as useful as I could be. When I turned 13 he started taking more notice of me and began having me do more chores around him, so I was often in his study with him. Eventually he asked me to be his personal attendant and he liked to explain little things to me whenever he was bored. I thought being his attendant would be much easier and I figured maybe I deserved it because I worked so hard." I paused and looked around, smiling sadly.

"He forced himself on me not much later. I became his personal whore and he loaned me out to perform other sexual acts frequently. He was the only one that would have sex with me though… Mostly I made sure he was satisfied quickly using means other than full out sex but he managed twice to have me." I paused again, breathing deeply.

"When I was 14 my sorcery gift arose. I hid it from him at all costs. I knew that if I ever wanted to get out I couldn't let him find out about my power. When I was 16 he started playing with another girl. He still used me but I began to misbehave and not please him as well as I used to. Jiro-sama came around asking to buy some new slaves for his home. He chose me to be one of them and he even took my sisters," I finished and looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes.

"He is a bastard but he taught me that sex is the only thing of value in my life. I use what I have to get what I want and I am very good at what I do. I want him to see me as I am now, to be envious of you for me. I want him to know of my strong fire sorcery and I want him to know just how beautiful I am and exactly what he lost," I spoke fiercely and my fists were clenched in my lap.

Sesshoumaru leaned back and looked at me, and I could see humor behind his eyes, though I couldn't decipher the reasoning. "You will get your chance. There is a traditional ball coming up; it's very large, hosted in the southern lands. All Lords and their entourages will arrive, along with many lesser folks such as Dukes and Duchesses and so on," He explained.

"Why are you going if you're planning on waging war with the southern Lord?" I inquired, letting my fists relax as I took a deep breath.

"I haven't declared war on him yet. As you noticed, it would be foolish to do so now. Therefore, I will go and enjoy the party," He explained with a small shrug.

"How many elementals do you have?" I looked at him keenly, wondering if I should inform him of what I knew or not.

"Two strong earth elementals. One weak wind elemental." He was looking curious at me now. "What is your level?"

I smiled slyly. "I am competent."

He waited, staring at me.

"I am a very strong fire elemental," I finally answered.

He nodded, and I could tell how pleased he was. Elementals were rare and mostly employed as soldiers by whoever would pay the highest.

"How many elementals does Bunmei have again?" I asked offhandedly.

"Five." I knew he had three. He must have gained two more in the last few years.

"What are their names?" I unfolded my legs and stretched slightly before standing up and walking behind Sesshoumaru's chair, picking up his heavy hair and running my fingers through it slowly. I used that as an excuse so I could hide my face from him.

"Sit down." He said sternly and I frowned. I shouldn't have tried to hide my face. Of course he would realize.

I moved back to the seat and crossed my legs, letting a seductive pout fall upon my lips. "I want to play with that long, thick," I licked my lips slowly before continuing, "hair."

His eyes flashed briefly to that immense hunger before returning to the cold demeanor they were before. "Benito, Anna, Junpei, Mayo, Yukika." His eyes were focused on me but I let my eyes drift to their own cold place that I had found long ago. I made sure to keep my eyes intent on his and not let any emotion seep in.

"Tell me everything you know about them," He instructed, seeming annoyed that he hadn't been able to get anything from my eyes.

"If I say no?" I tilted my head to the side, honestly curious.

"You wouldn't." He replied, sure.

I nodded, laughing softly. "You're right." I sighed. "I do not recognize the names Benito and Mayo. He usually likes having female elementals because females look vulnerable and men underestimate them," I stared pointedly at him when I made that comment, "He always made Anna up to be an extremely powerful wind elemental but all she could really do was make wind storms, minor ones at that. Yukika was a decent earth elemental and unless she's gained immense power she's not too strong. She is also a flirt and sneaky and extremely loyal to Bunmei." I frowned slightly and shifted positions, not being able to help but pretended it was because I was uncomfortable. "Junpei is a strong fire elemental." I said simply.

"Stronger than you?" Sesshoumaru was suspicious and I sighed.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. He always hid his powers incredibly well, even from Bunmei." I felt exasperated. I looked to the side, trying to keep memories from overwhelming me.

"What else?"

"What do you mean? I don't know the other two. You probably know more than me." I shrugged, looking back at him with a composed face.

"Junpei."

I scowled and didn't hide it this time. "I will kill him. Someday."

"Not at the ball I hope," He didn't sound sure but he didn't ask why, probably not that interested.

"Of course not." I shook my head and mentally shook myself and stood up, walking around the study randomly, making my hips sway. I slid back in to myself and away from the memories that were trying to floor me.

"Will you arrange for us to stay the night, under the pretense that it is to storm badly in the night and the dragon would not make it?" I looked at him from across the room where I stood.

"Why?" He stood up and moved around the desk, leaning against it.

I walked towards him and gave him a knowing smile, letting my fingers trail along his neck. "I will scream your name and it will echo throughout the halls." I whispered, leaning my body against his and reaching up to lick a small line along his throat before scraping my teeth against the hollow of his neck.

I was on my tip-toes reaching for his neck because of his height. He noticed and let his hands travel slowly along my back and to my butt. Both hands held me firmly and he pulled me up his body so I could nuzzle his neck better. My kimono went to my upper thighs and made it easy to wrap my legs securely around him, my heels digging into his firm backside.

I tended to his neck with my teeth and lips and tongue, not drawing blood though. I would save that for unseen places. I slid my hands around his head to tangle in his thick hair.

He let me continue and I could feel just the edge of his lower areas through his pants. He was hard, ready, but I wouldn't take him now. After many moments there was a knock on the door and then it proceeded to open. I heard Sesshoumaru take in a breath to say something, most likely to send whoever it was away. I spoke first, a soft whisper at his ear.

"Don't send them away. Let them see your prize." I flicked my tongue against his ear and drew it into my mouth, sucking lightly.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama, we didn't mean to interrupt." The man didn't sound sorry.

"You already did. Come in." Sesshoumaru sounded angry but no one questioned him. After a second the door shut behind whoever came in.

"I don't recognize her," Another voice said, unsure.

After a few more seconds of nuzzling his neck I slid down his body slowly, the only thing keeping my kimono in place was Sesshoumaru's firm grip on my butt. When I was on my two feet again I turned in Sesshoumaru's arms and pressed my body back against him, making sure my butt was pressed tightly against his manhood. At the sensation of it a shiver ran through my body.

When I looked towards the other side of the room I held a shy, embarrassed, 'oh no, you caught us in the act' expression. There were three men, all dressed in armor with weapons at their sides. The lust was so evident in two pairs of eyes it was pathetic. I saw me through their eyes though, and I understood: lips swollen from activity, dark red hair disheveled and flowing past my shoulders, and kimono slightly out of place.

"This is Asami-san." Sesshoumaru's voice said plainly 'this is mine'. "Introduce yourselves."

The first man stepped forward. His hair was short and ruffled, as if he just woke up. His eyes were a deep brown and his smile was playful. "My name is Nijito."

The next man stepped forward and looked exactly like Nijito but held a serious expression and speculative eyes. "I am Niito."

The unsure one stepped forward and he was younger than the other two, who I was certain were twins. "My name is Koufuu."

I smiled at his name, it was adorable.

"You waste a smile on the boy but not on the men before you?" Nijito questioned, teasing.

I shrugged, fighting back a grin. I was trying to appear innocent for these men. "It is a pleasure to meet you all," I said softly, bowing low.

Sesshoumaru let an arm slide around my waste, pulling me behind his desk. He sat down and I sat carefully on his lap. The three men came to sit in front of the desk.

"Do not bother hiding yourself in front of these three. They are my highest in command." He let one hand curl around my thigh, fingers stroking the soft skin. He was basically saying he trusted them, but I doubt Sesshoumaru trusted anyone fully.

"Yes, please, do not hide yourself," Nijito murmured, eyes on the amount of cleavage the neckline of the kimono seemed to call attention to.

"Nijito," Niito scolded, sounding disgusted. A man of honor, perhaps? Or maybe I just wasn't his type. Either way I didn't care.

I grinned and let my hand casually trail along the line of cleavage. Nijito bit his lip and visibly shook himself, letting his eyes slide away from my body to refocus his mind.

"This is the elemental you went to retrieve, yes?" Niito asked, all business.

"Retrieve?" I raised one eye brow, not pleased with the wording.

Niito scowled but shifted his eyes to me. "What element are you?"

"Fire." I answered in a clipped tone.

"Are you strong?" He sounded doubtful.

"Want to find out?" I smiled wickedly at him and he sighed.

"Answer him," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I'm strong." I stretched, arching my back and letting my head lean against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. I took advantage of his ear being so close and flicked my tongue against it quickly before returning to my previous sitting position.

Niito was studying me, taking all of me in. It wasn't sexual. He was seeing everything, I could tell. My strength, my mind, my power, my everything. I frowned and stood up, moving off to the side and looking around at no one in particular. It was as if I could feel my head being probed. I closed my eyes and focused on my mental walls. I've had people with mind powers taste me before and I learned quickly how to shut them out.

When I was satisfied with my walls and could no longer feel anything going on inside my head I turned sharply to Niito, who was focusing intently on me. I could feel him, just outside my walls, trying to get in.

"If I were you, I would stop, right now." My voice was low and growling and I could feel my eyes change, a fiery red consuming the green and surrounding white.

Niito stood and his eyes did exactly what mine did except they bled a pure forest green. I felt him put more pressure against my walls. I squeezed my hands into tight fists at my sides. When I opened them quickly I had sharp claws and fire danced along the skin of my hands, around my fingers and stopping at my wrist.

I could see nothing else but him, hear nothing but him. I was focused and my mind was slipping into a more animalistic state. All at once I could hear everything again, see everything again, but I wasn't human anymore. I was still in human form but I was all animal. I started walking slowly around the desk and the man with forest green eyes had moved back into more open space.

"Nijito, Koufuu, move." A distant male voice spoke.

Two men stood and moved to the side. I crept closer to the man with forest green eyes, flexing my hands. One moment I was carefully placing my bare feet on the ground as I moved closer and then they were no longer bare. Fire danced along the skin but stopped at my ankle.

Finally, when I was close enough, the man made the first move. He threw his hand across his chest and from the tips of his finger tips what looked like vines flew towards me. Without hesitation I let my fire consume my whole body and my kimono was ashes after a second. The vines didn't even touch my skin; they were turned to ash immediately.

I stood there and my animalistic side lightened slightly, letting the ability to think things through revive. Vines had flung from his finger tips. I stalked slowly around him and he was assessing me just as I was him. He pulled out his sword slowly and held it properly, sliding into a stance. Without my own weapon I was at a disadvantage. I frowned and slid into a defensive position.

I could feel Sesshoumaru and the two other commander's eyes on us both, watching us circle each other. I saw his small step forward and knew he was going to attack. He moved to the right and swung, going for my left side. I held out my left hand and at the same time raised my right leg for a kick. Simultaneously, I caught the sword with my left hand and my right foot swung powerfully across my body to snap against his head, the fire burning his jaw line.

We jumped back from each other and the sword slid out of my hand, leaving a fine cut with blood dripping down. I stood up straight and let the fire die away. I raised my hand to my mouth and licked the cut slowly and languorously, walking slowly towards Niito.

"You had first blood, congratulations." I lifted my bloody hand to him and he shook his head, sheathing his sword.

"You didn't have a sword and you did burn me." He touched his jaw line and winced.

"So, a draw?" I asked, smiling.

"Agreed. We'll have to have a rematch. Until I have the opportunity to prove myself stronger, I will not touch your mind again," He stated, bowing respectfully.

"Perfect." I stalked back to Sesshoumaru and my eyes had bled back to their normal bright green. They smoldered with the promise of sex. I was worked up and I knew that I could work off all this energy by jumping Sesshoumaru right now and riding him till dawn.

I let my tongue pick up more of the blood and let it smear over my lips, holding some on my tongue as I leaned down to kiss him fiercely. His tongue was rough against my lips, taking the blood from them and forcing them open to get to my tongue. As soon as the blood was gone I pulled back, standing nude in front of him with a satisfied smile.

"Koufuu, go fetch a spare kimono from one of the maids," Niito instructed and sat back down in front of the desk, next to Nijito who had already reclaimed his seat.

I curled up in Sesshoumaru's lap, resting my head against his shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

"Can you control what you did with the fire? Having it cover your whole body? Or was that purely a defense mechanism?" Niito asked and I shifted my head slightly so I could look at him.

"I control it," I said with a small smile.

"Jiro told me all you could do was everything I saw you do on stage." Sesshoumaru sounded impressed but it was carefully concealed.

"That is all he thought I could I do," I answered simply.

"I thought you trusted him." There was lace of confusion in his tone.

"I always hold back. You never know when someone will turn for the worse." I got up as Koufuu returned with a simple white kimono. It went to my thighs again. I tied the obi perfectly and sat in Sesshoumaru's lap again.

"You can do even more than that?" Nijito didn't bother concealing how impressed he was.

"Maybe," I said softly, flashing him a seductive look and licking my lips slowly.

"Niito tested out her elemental abilities. Can I wrestle her and test her core strength?" His eyes were intent on my face. I laughed outright.

"You're funny," I graced him with a warm smile before turning to Niito. "You're Earth right?"

"Yes, so is Nijito. We are also the strongest soldiers and the commanding officers of Sesshoumaru-sama's forces. Koufuu is second in command," He explained thoroughly.

"You should feel honored. He doesn't answer anyone's questions unless he sees them as equal or more powerful." Koufuu muttered in annoyance. Niito didn't even grace him with a side glance.

"I address who needs addressing," Niito finally said softly.

"So I need addressing? Why is that?" I asked, sitting up slightly so I could look fully at him.

"We do not have a fire elemental in our forces. Bunmei does. It evens things out. You're extremely skilled. I would put you at a level 4 at least, if not a level 5. You're also not foolish enough to only rely on your elements, as many do. You're skilled in actual combat fighting. I'll save a judgment for weaponry fighting." Again, he was thorough, and I appreciated that. I felt as if I could sit and actually have a full length conversation with him.

Sesshoumaru must have realized that because he spoke up. "Asami-san will be coming with us to the upcoming ball as my companion. Niito, I will have you as her assigned guard in case things should go wrong. You both may talk more of things there."

I scowled and turned so I could look at him. "Why do I need guarding?"

"If you were my slave and through different purchases you became a strong power within my enemy's control, and I then found out you told some of my secrets, I would have someone kill you." His tone held no room for argument, and after his straight-forward explanation, I didn't argue. I didn't want anyone, but particularly Junpei, to find me alone.

"Lord, I would much rather be assigned to your detail. Have Nijito guard Asami-san," Niito sounded anxious. He was clearly loyal.

I watched as Sesshoumaru carefully looked from me to Nijito. It was very sly and I almost didn't notice. He was worried I would play with Nijito? How strange. I leaned back to carefully suckle his ear before murmuring, "You are the only man I am interested in." I let my hand slid down to grip his manhood through his pants and was granted with a satisfying grunt.

"That is unfortunate," Nijito whispered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you don't need to explain the consequences to Nijito. He knows exactly what you would do to him if he laid a finger on this particular companion," Niito said, glaring slightly at Nijito.

"Very well. You may guard me, Niito." Sesshoumaru finally said and I was surprised. I didn't think he gave into anyone very easily. I knew he was probably getting annoyed very quickly when I was trying to get so much.

I brushed those thoughts away and smiled at Nijito. "The ball will be very fun indeed if you're going to be following me around."

He chuckled. "It will be the most fun you've ever had."

I let my eyes glaze over with the thought of sex and then shifted my gaze to him. "I doubt that, very much." I said softly, my voice low.

Sesshoumaru's nails dug into my leg slightly. He was annoyed. I mentally shook myself and snuggled back against Sesshoumaru, resting my head against his neck again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what did you mean before when you said she told you secrets?" Koufuu spoke up and I frowned slightly. Now we would have to go over this whole Bunmei situation.

"She used to belong to Bunmei, long ago." Sesshoumaru answered, barely even moving to look at him. My frown slipped away. Good, I wouldn't have to relay all my little secrets.

Niito's eyes narrowed though and my frown returned. Of course I would have to prove my loyalty to him too. "There is no way he would let a fire elemental with your power get away."

"I didn't gain my powers till half way through my stay with him. When they did arise I hid them very carefully," I explained, moving so my face was hiding in Sesshoumaru's neck and shoulder. I let my tongue flick out to taste his skin slowly, kissing here and there. He didn't even flinch.

Nijito was the one that spoke this time, and despite his playfulness, he sounded utterly serious. "That's impossible. You'd be setting fires everywhere. You wouldn't have control of it yet."

I sighed and sat up straight. "Junpei, his fire elemental, is a few years older than me. He gained his power about the same time as me. Lucky for me, right? Coincidentally we were usually around each other because we were both around Bunmei mostly. So the fires I accidentally set could be brushed off on him. I spent every waking hour that I was by myself strengthening my mental state so I could focus and control the element." I gave them the full story and hoped there were no other commanders I would have to explain myself to.

"What secrets did you tell Sesshoumaru-sama?" Niito asked.

"I wouldn't really consider them secrets. They're not really of great importance." I brushed it off.

"Everything is important concerning war." Niito responded, his eyes staring right through me. I checked my mental defenses once more and didn't feel him there. Perhaps he was a man of honor.

"Anna is a weak wind elemental. I have never used levels to classify elementals, as you have, but if I were to, I would give her a 1, 2 at best." I started off and Niito interrupted before I could go on.

"Bunmei makes her out to be a level 4. Do you see how this information is very useful, indeed? Is there a chance that she has grown in power?"

"No, she's weak. At the ball though she will be dressed impeccably and she will have guards. He will make her out to be very important, but in reality she is as vulnerable as any other woman. He doesn't train any women to be combative." Niito was nodding the whole time I explained.

"What about the others?" Nijito prompted.

"Yukika was a decent earth elemental but Niito is stronger. She would be a level 3. She is sneaky and very loyal. Junpei is his fire elemental, as you already know. I would put him at a level 4 or 5." I finished and snuggled back against Sesshoumaru, trying to bury myself in his neck almost.

"Is he stronger than you?" Koufuu asked.

"She is not sure." Sesshoumaru answered for me and I was grateful. "She also does not know the other two, Benito and Mayo."

"We're going to need at least one more guard on her, my Lord. If someone betrayed these types of secrets about your forces to an enemy, I would kill them myself." Niito sounded slightly worried.

"I agree. I am a good guard but my eyes can't be everywhere." Nijito added in.

"Koufuu, you will join Nijito in guarding Asami." Sesshoumaru instructed. "Niito, we will be staying the night there." He added on as an afterthought.

Nijito's eyes widened and he scowled immediately. "We'll need even more guards. Why would we do such a thing? It's completely foolish my Lord." He spoke his mind freely and I was surprised he wasn't reprimanded. Maybe Sesshoumaru was used to his forwardness.

Niito was studying my face. My eyes had tightened slightly. "It has something to do with you, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't matter who it has to do with. I say we are staying. Bring however many soldiers you think will suffice." Sesshoumaru commanded and Niito just nodded.

"I think bringing our whole army should suffice." Nijito muttered.

"I don't think they'd all fit in the dragon." I murmured softly and Nijito laughed slightly while everyone else remained solemn.

Niito suddenly looked up from his lap where he had been thinking intently. "We'll need at least 20 guards."

"Explain," was the Sesshoumaru said.

"We will need two main guards for you, my Lord, and Asami-san. There should be three extra guards on both of you but at a much greater distant, simply following with their eyes. That totals to ten. We will then need 5 on each of Asami-san's sisters, especially since they are defenseless."

I took a deep breath so I wouldn't yell when I spoke. "My younger sisters will absolutely not be attending."

"I believe I am Lord here, and I will say who goes and who does not," Sesshoumaru's cold voice said behind me and I slid immediately to the ground in front of him, bowing my head.

"I beg your forgiveness. Please though, my Lord, they are immature. They would be running around and making fools of themselves." I tried to give him reasons, although these weren't even close to the reasons I wasn't letting them come.

"I agree. They are too childish to be allowed around people." Sesshoumaru reached down to let his hand hang in front of my face. I took it immediately in both of mine and kissed it softly, over and over again, my way of thanking him without saying it out loud.

"Well, we will need only ten guards then. That's a much less threatening number." Niito sounded satisfied. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you and Asami and the main guards can all take the dragon and the rest of the guards will follow on ground in a carriage."

"Very well. Go and make whatever preparations are needed." Sesshoumaru was looking down at me while I tended to his hand, my eyes rolled up to stare at him while he stared at me.

"Yes, my Lord." Niito stood and left the room.

"My Lord, how would you like to showcase Asami-san?" Nijito asked and Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on me. I saw him become thoughtful, considering.

"I can answer him, if you'd like, my Lord," I offered, standing to move in his lap, but keeping his hand in both of mine. He nodded for me to go ahead. I turned to Nijito. "I must look exotic, but obtainable, embellished with jewels but not overdone. It must be tasteful. The kimono should be of thin silk. It should also not pass the middle of my thighs. The obi, however, should trail all the way to my ankles." I paused, thinking to myself.

"I will go barefoot. It will draw attention, but it will seem interesting. It will make me appear more as Sesshoumaru-sama's pet. A collar will have to be made to match the kimono, and must have jewels on it as well, but again, not too many. Overall, once it comes together, it will be obvious that I am Sesshoumaru-sama's pet, but it will also be clear that I am powerful and beautiful." I then turned to Sesshoumaru, who was giving me satisfied eyes.

"You must treat me as if I am nothing to you, though. The other Lords and whoever else must be able to think to themselves that maybe, for the right price, you will trade me away. They will envy you." I concluded with a small, modest smile. I knew that I was detailed and even demanding in some ways.

"That is perfect. We would have never thought of it ourselves. Perhaps it is a woman's way to think of such things. How will you make sure everyone knows you're powerful?" Nijito couldn't hide his pleased smile.

"I have ways of letting my power breath against someone's mind. It is not the power your brother has, but it is similar I suppose." I tried to explain.

"Try it on me." Nijito stood and I got up and slowly walked up to him. I smiled sweetly up at him and walked by him. As I was passing him I let my power go. That was the only way to think of it. I simply let it go. Not the control, but simply the power. He took in a sharp breath and visibly shook himself.

"Well?" I asked, standing right past him.

"Perfect, perfect. It will be interesting to see the outcomes of this party." Nijito walked away and waved for Koufuu to follow. "I'll go out tomorrow myself to get the outfit. I wouldn't want any mistakes." They left after that and I turned to smile at Sesshoumaru.

"It's very late, my Lord," I commented. It had been a busy night. We had arrived in the evening and it was probably midnight by now. The girls would definitely be asleep.

"Why don't you want your sisters to go to the ball?" He asked and I laughed softly but it was fake.

"They would embarrass you my Lord. Surely you don't want them there?" I walked behind him and leaned over his shoulder to kiss his neck, working my way along his jaw and to his lips. I slid my hand in his hair so I could turn his head towards me and kiss him deeply, sliding my tongue past his lips to engage his.

He reached back to slide his own hand in my hair and gripped it tightly to pull me harder against his lips. I moaned softly against his lips and he swiftly pulled me over his shoulder so I was again in his lap. Swiftly I untangled myself from him and stood, walking towards the door.

I held my hand towards him and waved him over. "Come. Let's bathe and sleep."

After a while, he stood and walked towards me. He walked slowly and while he came closer my smile slid from warm, to seductive. Maybe I would have him take me in the bath… Or not. Who knows.

When he was right by me I slid both of my arms through one of his. "Please, my Lord, lead the way."


	6. In the Heat of Passion

This was one of my favorite chapters to write, mostly because one of my personal favorite characters is Niito and so any interaction with him I enjoy writing. A certain visitor comes to see Sesshoumaru and Asami and Niito join forces to help make Sesshoumaru look powerful. At the end of the chapter there also might be a little present for you and it begins with an L and ends with an N. Enjoy birdies,

xoxoTiff

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I awoke in my sensuous room, deeply snuggled in the thick covers, my head resting on a silk pillow. It seemed unreal. Last night Sesshoumaru and I had gone to his private onsen to bathe. It was more difficult than I would have cared to admit to keep my hands to myself. He was handsome and cunning. He had informed me that morrow night we would attend the ball. After we had bathed, quite thoroughly, I returned to my room and him to his. It was a battle of wills that if I hadn't been a part of would have proved to be most entertaining.

I sat up slowly and took in the gorgeous room once again, yawning and stretching. I stood and moved to the balcony, opening the tall doors and letting light and fresh air hit my face. I shivered slightly from the morning chill before moving further out. I rested my elbows on the stone railing and looked out onto the vast lands. It was all so stunning.

I sat there letting my eyes analyze the intricate maze of gardens below. I wonder what possessed Sesshoumaru to have these beautiful gardens. If I thought I would actually get an answer I might ask.

There was a soft knock behind me and I turned to see the bedroom door opening. Kiku stepped in and smiled when she saw I was already up.

"Good morning milady." She started moving towards the bigger armoire and rifling through it.

I shut the balcony doors and walked closer and saw she was looking for a kimono. I frowned and tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, but can I not pick my own kimono to wear?"

"Oh, I didn't realize you would want to." She looked flustered and I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The other women," she paused and shook her head, "the whores that took a place beside him before were spoiled and incapable of even trying to do anything for themselves. I don't know why I was thinking I would have to be your keeper. You are no whore. You are a very capable woman. I offer you my deepest apologies." She bowed low and then went to stand by the door. "If there is anything you need, I will be right outside." She left and I smiled.

I went to the armoire and sifted through the different kimonos. There were various lengths, styles, colors, fabrics, patterns. It was ludicrous. Surely the girls were having hysterics over their own armoires.

I finally chose a silk white kimono. It was ankle length but from the waist down it became wider. I imagined when I walked the flaps would flare around my legs, revealing them like a game of hide-n-seek. How interesting. There were deep red embroidery designs that didn't actually make a pattern, but simply decorated the silk, matching my hair almost perfectly.

After dressing and tying a deep red obi with white embroidery designs on it around my stomach securely I pulled all my hair over one shoulder. I braided it loosely so it looked as if I had just woken up like this, pure, pristine, and innocent. I decided to leave my feet bare and I looked in a mirror hanging on the wall to make sure everything was placed perfectly. I adjusted the top of the kimono so it hid my breasts more and then walked over to the door to open it.

"I am ready, Kiku. Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" I inquired, already walking down the hall.

Kiku jogged to catch up to me. "He is in his study, in a meeting with someone. He told me to bring you there and afterwards bring breakfast for you both there." She informed me and I thought for a moment.

"Who is he in a meeting with?" I asked as we went down the stairs and arrived on the first floor.

"I am but a simple servant, he would not tell me such things as who he meets with," Kiku seemed shocked that I asked.

"It was a surprise meeting, Asami-san," I turned to see Niito walking quickly up to me. He waved Kiku off and she bowed and left.

"Who is he meeting with?" I asked, again, hoping he would give me an answer.

"Benito. He is here as a representative to propose a complete peace treaty to last no more than a year." I was surprised, and curious at the motives behind such a peace treaty.

"Aren't his forces greater than Sesshoumaru-sama's right now?" I asked, wondering if I had missed something.

"Yes, unless of course, like his elemental Anna, he is overstating many things." He nodded and began walking towards the study. I followed closely, thinking.

"Wait. If he attacked or tried to steal one of Sesshoumaru's closest companions, the peace treaty would be invalid on Bunmei's part, right?" I tugged on his arm gently to get him to stop for a moment.

"Yes it would, and then Bunmei would have to appease Sesshoumaru in some way, and admit to the errors of his ways to all the other Lords." He smiled slightly, liking the idea. "What should we do?" I was surprised he was actually asking my opinion. He must truly consider me an equal.

"I believe we should lower it to no more than 6 months, so if my being bait doesn't work out properly, then Sesshoumaru still won't have to wait too long to wage war." I suggested.

Niito nodded, thinking it through. "As the commander of his forces, I would agree with that. How do we get him to lower it to 6 months, though?"

I bit my lip and thought, tapping my foot.

Niito spoke up before I could even come up with anything though. "Let your power touch him. Nijito told me what you did and said it felt incredibly powerful. Do that to him and he will see you as Sesshoumaru's new toy and be frightened that maybe Sesshoumaru has more tricks under his sleeve. He'll agree to any length of treaty." Niito was smiling brightly, excited. I couldn't help but smile back.

I adjusted my kimono, pulling it so my breasts were barely contained. Niito actually blushed and looked away. I grinned but didn't say anything. I unbraided my hair, no longer wishing for the look of innocence.

Niito was appraising the transformation. "You are a very talented woman, not even afraid to use your womanly wiles to sway a situation."

"Why have something and not use it? That's wasteful," I murmured and nodded at him to show him I was ready. "You should escort me in, as a true gentleman would, so he doesn't automatically think of me a simple whore." Niito chuckled softly but offered his right arm. I slid one arm through his and rested both hands on his forearm. We nodded at each other once more, composed ourselves, and entered the room.

A man was standing tall in front of the desk, hair jet black and reaching his lower back. He had a sword by his side, no armor. He was an elemental but I didn't know what flavor yet. He must be confident not to wear any armor. I walked in slowly, letting my hips sway, my legs peeking from beneath the kimono. Niito walked at my pace, guiding me towards Sesshoumaru.

He turned slightly and his eyes flashed a deep hunger before returning to a simple brown, hiding. He had a charming smile though, seeming friendly enough. No wonder he was the representative Bunmei sent. Junpei was never this friendly. Charming when called for, but not easily friendly.

"Well he-," He almost choked on the word as, when I walked closer to him, I let my power go. He actually stumbled and that answered for me the level of his power. He was weak. He took a deep breath, and after I passed him and went to stand behind Sesshoumaru, he regained himself, turning to stare at Sesshoumaru, a trace of fear in his eyes.

I draped myself over Sesshoumaru and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, my Lord," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. I then whispered low, so only Sesshoumaru would catch it. "He's weak, so weak. Offer him 6 months of peace." I moved back slightly but kept myself draped across Sesshoumaru, but now I looked at the guest and his eyes were focused on me.

"Benito, representative of Lord Bunmei, may I introduce you to my Asami," Sesshoumaru offered a formal introduction and I gave a soft, sex-filled smile to Benito. He didn't offer an explanation of what exactly I was, just that I was his. Benito was probably wanting to ask but couldn't without being rude or overly curious.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," I moved away from Sesshoumaru and offered my hand, intending to shock him but he just shook his head, sitting down and folding his hands in his lap. He reeked of fear and I wrinkled my nose in disgust, making sure I was turned back towards Sesshoumaru before I let that gesture offend the guest. Sesshoumaru was looking at me when I did it and nodded his head ever so slightly. He could smell it too, of course.

"Benito, I cannot accept the offer of 1 year of peace," Sesshoumaru announced coldly. I stood behind him again, letting my hand trail back and forth over his stomach.

Surprisingly, before Sesshoumaru could offer 6 months, Benito spoke up. "My master thought you might not be interested in such a deal and left it up to my discretion to complete negotiations. I believe 3 months would be most satisfactory, until we can perhaps come up with a stronger treaty." He said quickly and I hid my face against Sesshoumaru's neck to hide my frown. I didn't admire weakness, especially from someone sent as a representative.

Sesshoumaru pretended to think about it for a moment and finally nodded. "That sounds reasonable. I will accept your offer of 3 months treatise." He leaned forward to write on a piece of paper with a gaudy quill pen. He then signed it and rolled it up, handing it to Benito. "Benito, will you also allow us, as Bunmei's representative, to stay the night of the ball in the southern lands. I have been informed that my lands will see terrible storms."

Benito's eyes slid to me for some reason and I almost wished I could ask why. He looked back to Sesshoumaru quickly though. "That will be no issue at all, of course. May I inquire as to who will be staying the night with you?"

Sesshoumaru looked sharply at him. "Whoever arrives in my entourage of course," He said simply, as if it was none of his business who arrived with him.

"I meant no offense, Lord Sesshoumaru. I will say, for Bunmei, that you and your entourage are welcome to stay the night of the ball." He seemed to clutch onto the scroll of peace. He was probably being unnecessarily worried. Sesshoumaru wouldn't break the peace treaty by attacking Bunmei when he was sleeping.

"Good. I will see Bunmei at the ball. You may leave now," Sesshoumaru dismissed him easily with the tone of his voice and Benito bowed low before leaving.

As soon as he was gone Nijito, Niito, and Koufuu went to take a seat in front of the desk.

"It was disgusting how afraid he was," Nijito said, shaking his head.

"I agree, though it was amusing at the same time. I wonder if the other new elemental Bunmei has is just as weak. It's not like him to surround himself with weakness." I commented, nuzzling my chin against Sesshoumaru's shoulder before shifting my head so I could slip my tongue out against his neck quickly. I felt his body suppress a shiver and I laughed softly, standing up straight and tangling my hands in his hair.

"Can you tell us anything about him? Anything at all?" Niito inquired, crossing one leg over the other and staring intently at me.

"I don't know too much. I was young…" I played with Sesshoumaru's hair absent-mindedly, thinking. "Junpei is the commander of his forces and his personal guard. He will be at his right side throughout the night. Bunmei appears jolly and absent-minded but it is all for appearances. He sees everything, he can be cunning when he wants to be, and his anger is immense." I had stopped playing with Sesshoumaru's hair and he moved his head ever so slightly, reminding me. I began playing again, brushing threw it slowly.

"How angry is he going to be when he sees you?" Koufuu seemed honestly curious and I smiled, happy to wreak havoc on Bunmei.

"If there was no peace treaty I would fear for my life."

"You don't think he'll try to kill you anyways?" Nijito asked.

"He is practical. He will not be the one to break a treaty in such a manner as attacking me outright. Absolutely not. Most likely he'll have Junpei try and seduce me to betray Sesshoumaru-sama. He is charming and handsome and utterly confident. Bunmei often uses him to get things he wants. For example, Anna and Yukika both were lured to Bunmei by Junpei," I explained, frowning slightly.

"You despise Junpei, it is so obvious. Why would they think you would be seduced by him?" Niito looked confused.

I smiled, though I wasn't happy. "I had to act there more than I will ever have to here. I pretended to be infatuated with Junpei. I became a pet of his almost, whenever Bunmei wasn't around of course. Becoming a favorite of his spared me from becoming a regular of Bunmei's."

"I do not understand," Niito said, scowling. "It sounds like he would be your savior. What happened? What aren't you telling us?"

I gave him a look of despair and his eyes widened fractionally. "He forced himself on one of my sisters, when she was only a child, a young, defenseless child." I said fiercely, unconsciously balling my hands in Sesshoumaru's hair. I looked down at the beautiful silver hair, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I am incredibly sorry to bring up the past. Forgive me," Niito said softly and then left. I could tell by the other footsteps that Koufuu and Nijito followed him out. The door shut but I continued to play with Sesshoumaru's hair, though I was dejected now.

"You may not kill him," He stated simply. I laughed softly, not amused though.

"What about after the treaty is up?" I asked carefully.

"I will think about it." His voice was cold, practical.

"What if it is self-defense?" I needed to know if there was any way to get around this.

"You must have witnesses that are not close in any way to you or me" He reached back and tugged on my arm, pulling me to kneel in front of him. "Do not attack him unless I give you permission." He said it clearly so I would never be able to go around wording.

"May I provoke him?" I sat on my knees, my hands on his legs lightly. I tried to regain control of my emotions, stuff the sadness and anger deep down within me.

"You may taunt him, I do not care." He lifted his hand to trace my jaw line and I turned my head to kiss is palm, moving to his fingers and taking one in my mouth, sucking it slowly before letting it slide out. He traced the finger along my lips and I drew it into my mouth barely, biting it gently, playfully.

"You need to decide how you wish me to act at the ball, milord." I moved closer to him and draped my body over his legs, resting my head on his thighs.

"If I didn't instruct you to act a certain way, how would you act?" He started brushing his fingers through my hair, as if I was a pet, and I snuggled closer to his legs, wrapping my arms around his calves.

"I would make sure I was always touching you in some way, but as if I was not thinking about it. He would see that and think that I am with you because I want to be, because I enjoy it. I would show confidence, and let my power touch them, but barely, not as much as I did with Benito. I would also carry a dagger under my kimono, though since I will have a short kimono, it would be seen, and I would act as if I am also a guard to you, keeping my eyes open, occasionally meeting Niito's eyes and nodding discreetly, but Junpei will definitely notice." I finished and nuzzled my head further up his legs, against his upper thigh, satisfied with an eager greeting.

"That will work. You may figure out the details with Niito today at some point." His voice was neutral so I couldn't tell if he honestly didn't care or if he liked the plan.

"We should have a sign that we can do between us so I will know when you do not like what I am doing," I murmured.

"We do not need a sign, I will tell you." He made it sound simple and I chuckled softly, raising my head to look up at him.

"We need him to think that it is possible that he might be able to sway me to come back to him. If you so obviously have me under control, it will be pointless," I tried to explain, letting my hands play along his thighs.

He frowned, thinking about it, but nodded.

"If I am doing something you don't like, lean closer and whisper something in my ear. I'll smile and pretend to be amused, and look in a random direction so they think you're talking about something unrelated to them." I suggested and watched him think it over. "Or, if you don't like a lot of things I am doing and you don't want to keep doing that, just show Niito that you're annoyed and he can lean over and tell me something, but I'll pretend it's serious. Nijito would also work, although he might whisper dirty things and make you angry." I stood up and sat on his desk, crossing my legs and letting them dangle freely.

"Niito can decide what will work best," He said, brushing the topic off.

"You trust him a lot, right?" I asked, smiling.

He shrugged, not really answering the question. "He respects you," He commented, perhaps trying to change the topic.

"Are you sure it's me and not the power he respects?" I let each foot rest on one of his knees but kept my own knees together so the kimono wouldn't spread.

"Whatever power a person has is part of who they are," He let his eyes slide up my legs.

"I know. I was just curious how you would respond," I replied honestly. "He is strong and intelligent. I can see why you would have him as your commander." I complimented his choice.

"His brother is just as powerful and intelligent," He added. I knew he wasn't defending Nijito's honor or anything like that. I couldn't figure out the purpose of his comment.

"Yes, I agree with that. He is simply not as serious as his brother," I shrugged.

"He is, as I have been told, much more fun than his brother. Are you interested in him?" His eyes were on my legs so I couldn't exactly figure out how he was feeling.

I controlled the smile that was threatening to spill across my face as I saw where he was leading. I put my hands slightly behind me, leaning back and letting a look of consideration slide through my eyes.

"He is handsome, and certainly entertaining, I suppose," I judged, biting my lip. When I looked back to Sesshoumaru he was angry. He was up in a flash and towering over me, my hands held behind my back by one of his, his other hand gripping my hair and yanking my head back. My breath came out roughly and I stared into his eyes while he looked down into mine with a look of rage.

"I will not tolerate you being touched by anyone else," He growled through his teeth. "You may act however you want, when I allow it, but you will remember that you are mine and I am your master." I was breathing heavily now, not out of fear, but because, surprisingly, his quick anger and holding me so tightly had me aroused.

He let go of me quickly and I fell back against the desk, eyes shut tight as a spasm ran through my body. All of a sudden I felt warm hands slide between the kimono flaps, spreading it easily, to grip my legs, just behind my knees. He spread my legs easily and pressed himself between them. He was still sheathed behind his pants but the sensation of it still sent a shiver throughout my whole body. When I opened my eyes to look up at him he was grinning.

"How interesting," He commented, obviously pleased with my reaction.

His hands left the back of my knees, as his waist and groin were effectively keeping my legs spread, and each of his hands took one of my wrists, holding them tightly off to the side. I was trapped by his body and that thought only aroused me more.

All of a sudden the door opened and Sesshoumaru and I both let out a low growl. "I apologize, milord. I was just dropping off the breakfast," Niito's voice spoke calmly, not wanting to incite more anger.

"Put it down and go." Sesshoumaru's eyes were focused on my face and my breathing deepened just at the look in his eyes. After a moment the door shut and silence surrounded us. "Are you going to give me logic and reasoning to stop me?" He asked, leaning down to trace his tongue down my neck.

"Please," I begged, lifting my hips to grind against his.

"What are you asking for?" He whispered against my ear and I struggled against his hold on my wrists, wanting to rip his clothes off and eat him to his core. He held me firmly though and I growled. Why wouldn't he take me?

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama," I couldn't communicate. I could only beg. I wanted him to own me.

He chuckled softly and let go of one wrist so he could trail his hand up my thigh, slowly, so slowly. I moaned for him, so eager, but he took his time, made me writhe.

"I hope you're ready for me," His voice was as soft as the wind next to my ear and I shuddered. I was so ready.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(The following begins a Lemon situation. If you do not want to read, simply skip to the next chapter.)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His fingers found my opening easily and I was already wet. He slid a single finger deep inside me and I arched my back, still struggling against the one hand that still held one of my wrists.

"Please let me go Sesshoumaru-sama," I struggled profusely and he released me, but stepped completely away from the desk. I growled. That was not what I wanted. He chuckled again and I realized that as I got more flustered, he was becoming more relaxed. I didn't want him relaxed. I wanted him just as crazy with passion as I was. I slid backwards, moving off the desk and further into the room, away from him.

I was inviting him to try and catch me and he understood. I watched his eyes slipping into desire. It was our beasts, searching for a strong mate. No one weak deserved us. You had to prove your strength. I licked my lips and slowly untied my obi, tossing it aside. He followed suit and undid the sash at his waist, laying his swords aside and pulling off his top. His chest was magnificent. Defined, lightly tanned, delicious. I became momentarily dazed and without realizing anytime had passed he was closer, in front of the desk instead of behind it.

I stepped back and moved to the side and he mirrored the movement. I grinned and let my hand trail from my neck, to the space between my breasts, and down my stomach, effectively drawing the kimono open so there was a line of visibility. He himself became momentarily distracted and I moved four steps closer in less than a second.

A growl slipped through his lips and he began walking in a large circle around me. I carefully turned with him, making sure my eyes were always on him.

"Take off the pants," I whispered softly, giving him eyes that were drowning in thoughts of sex. He stopped and touched the top of his pants briefly before shaking his head.

"Take them off yourself," He responded easily and began circling me again.

I pouted jokingly and pulled my kimono shut so there was no more skin visible. His eyes narrowed at that but he said nothing. When I picked up my obi though and began to put it back on he started slowly walking towards me. Before I could even tease him he was behind me. He was more than just fast, he was like lightning.

He easily ripped the obi away, tossing it carelessly aside. He shredded the kimono as if he did it all the time, expertly, so it fell away from my body and I was left bare, except for the hair covering my back. Again, in a flash, he was on the other side of the room, admiring me from afar.

I stretched my arms up high, arching my back slightly and was satisfied when his eyes sank deeper into the darkness. He enjoyed that. I let my hands slid through my hair and over my stomach and hips, digging my nails into my skin so faint scratches were left behind. His eyes followed every movement.

"You act more like a cat than anything else," He muttered and I laughed softly.

"Does that displease you?" I knew it didn't. "Would you not like me to be your kitten?"

He didn't bother answered. He was simply in front of me again and he had me pushed up against a wall in another breath. His body was pressed tight against mine and I wrapped my legs securely around his waist, pulling him into the circle of my body. My arms were around his neck as our lips met and played war with each other.

"Please, milord, the pants," I practically moaned against his lips, resting my head against the wall to gain some air. He didn't pull his lips away though, he ate his way down my throat, biting me fiercely enough to leave a mark, and then down to the swell of my breasts, where he bit me again.

I unwound my hands and legs from him and tried to slide down his body but I was squeezed tightly between the wall and his hard body, there was no way to move.

"No," he muttered. I think he was enjoying refusing me, as I had gotten much out of him since the day before. I leaned down and kissed his neck as he was kissing my neck. He didn't tell me to stop and after thinking for a moment I bit down hard enough on his neck to leave a delicate mark.

He pulled back immediately and stared at me while I licked my lips slowly. "Why did you do that?" He wasn't angry, he was actually wondering.

"I could not have done it simply because I wanted to?" I gave him innocent eyes, though in the position I didn't feel very innocent.

"You seem to have reasons for everything," He sounded slightly annoyed but it seemed he couldn't argue with reasoning. Which was refreshing, some men would argue even if they were wrong. Sesshoumaru was so much more secure than that.

"The other lords will be jealous you have such a feral woman, who participates enthusiastically in sex. Most pets, slaves, or whoever Lords have sex with do not participate. They lay back, accept it, and move on." I explained. I hadn't wanted to explain it to him; I wanted him to be pleased that I did it in the heat of the moment.

His eyes said he was extremely pleased that I had done it with such reasoning though. Then a look of consideration passed through his eyes and he seemed to be debating whether to say something or not.

"You can say whatever you'd like to me, milord," I leaned in and whispered next to his ear, breathing hotly next to it after a moment. I leaned back to look at his face, waiting.

"I am pleased with the thought. I will admit I enjoy the other lords being envious, and you are certainly something to envy." I didn't correct him about me being a 'something'. I would let him think of me however he wished. "I am not pleased, however, that you were able to think so coherently while I was doing my best to distract you." He murmured softly, his eyes staring deep into mine.

I almost laughed, but the look in his eyes was so seductive that I lost the urge to laugh. "Milord, I am positive when I say, that was not you doing your best. You were playing with me, denying me, testing me, something along those lines but you were not doing your best to distract me."

I reached my hand up to stroke the side of his face lightly, moving over his lips softly and pressing my finger further into his mouth. His tongue flicked against it quickly and he nicked it with his tooth, a small amount of blood dropping into his mouth. He brought a hand up to hold my wrist as he sucked on my finger, keeping eye contact while he did it.

I fought a shiver but it passed through my body roughly and his eyes showed that he liked that. I pulled my finger slowly out of his mouth and his hand fell away from my wrist. He moved away from me and was no longer holding me against the wall.

I slid down to my knees and he watched me. I guess he wasn't stopping me anymore. I untied his pants slowly and took my time pulling them down his body. When I got them to his ankles he simply stayed there, not lifting his feet to help me get them off. I looked up at him, making sure to disregard the prominent hardness between his legs, easier thought than done, and frowned.

"Milord, please," I asked softly, leaning forward to lay a kiss on each of his thighs, moving down to lay a kiss on each of his knees, the shins, and then kissing the tops of his feet reverently. He lifted each foot one at a time and I smiled to myself, pulling the pants off and tossing them aside.

I sat back and smiled up at him, folding my hands in my lap and waiting for him to do something, anything. He stayed still though, staring down into my eyes. I stood slowly and moved away from him, walking towards the door. He turned and watched, but didn't say anything yet, a look of curiosity flicking through his eyes.

I locked the door, not wanting any interruptions. When I was finished locking the door I moved to the soft rug that was spread in front of his large desk. I slid to my knees, diverting my eyes away from him. I lie back on the soft fur and let my arms stretch above my head. I closed my eyes and waited for him to come to me. I knew he would.

After a few minutes I felt his presence above me. I didn't open my eyes yet, but let a small secretive smile curl my lips. I heard his knees meet the rug by my hips and his hand trailed from my neck down, between my breasts, over my stomach, and stopped. He splayed his hand over the soft skin of my stomach.

"I didn't imagine you would be this patient, milord," I whispered, my breathing hiking ever so slightly as he dug his fingers into my stomach.

"What did you imagine?" He didn't sound like he really wanted to know.

"Honestly?" I opened my eyes to see his expression and the curiosity was still there. I suppose I would be curious to him. I wasn't like most women.

"Sure," He replied, his eyes not on mine, but instead moving slowly along my upper body.

"I imagined, in sex, you would be very skilled. I was positive you'd bedded many women in your time. I also imagined that you would be quite," I paused to think for the right word, "vigorous and rough. I suppose I also imagined that you would be quick about everything, impatient almost." I let my eyes close and trailed my hand along his inner thigh.

"You could still be correct," He commented, and mirrored my hand, placing his on my inner thigh.

"I suppose I could. Though, in this circumstance, you are being quite patient." I nodded in agreement to his statement. I still thought of him as impatient overall. "So, what did you imagine about me?" I grinned, but didn't bother looking at his expression. I wouldn't see anything.

"You surprised me," He said simply.

"I imagine I did… I suppose you won't indulge me and tell me how exactly I surprised you?" I asked.

"I've had enough of talking," He responded, his hand gripping my thigh firmly.

"Patience run out?" I whispered softly, and this time I mirrored him and let my hand hold his thigh firmly.

He didn't bother responding this time. One second we were talking, the next his body was heavy with need above me. I wrapped my legs securely around him and there was no more talking, playing. He pushed inside me, slowly and I couldn't help but wriggle beneath him.

He was so big, so hard that he had to fight to push himself inside of me. I cried out for him and after working himself in deep he pulled out. His breathing was loud beside my ear and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

After three more painfully slow thrusts he was moving in and out of me smoothly and he picked up speed. Moans slipped past my lips helplessly and I begged him for more speed, more strength, more everything. He responded to each of beg promptly and soon he was thrusting all of his smooth hardness deep within me, faster and faster.

His relentlessness drew loud gasps from my throat and my body was helping him along, back arching, hips lifting to meet every single thrust, one hand gripped tight in his hair, the other digging into his backside, everything encouraging more.

His name slipped from my lips numerous times and then to silence myself I pressed my lips to his throat, tongue stroking the soft skin and eventually the mark I made on his neck. He groaned and his strong, smooth rhythm stuttered and he began slamming into me with vigor, no longer having a defined pattern.

It threw my head back and a scream fell out of me before I could call it back. Both hands were holding his hips tight, trying to pull him into me faster. All of a sudden he stopped and a whimper escaped me and I let my eyes roll to meet him. He was just staring at my expression. How could he stop like this? So abruptly. We were both so close, I could feel it.

"Sesshoumaru… Milord, please… please don't stop," I pleaded, trying to move my hips so he would move within me. I shuddered and let my hands trail up his sides and to his hair, locking in the thickness of it and pulling him down towards me so I could move my lips convincingly against his.

He ate at my mouth and I secured my arms around his upper back and within a moment I had us flipped over and I was sitting above him. The new angle felt lovely with all his hardness pushed deep within me.

His hair was sprawled around his face, a face filled with undeniable lust. His breathing wasn't as out of control as mine seemed to be, but his lips were parted and I could hear the breath coming in and out.

"What a beautiful, strong man I have beneath me," I whispered as I began to move up and down, slowly, so slowly.

His hands found their way to my hips and his grip was so strong, so firm, that I was sure I would have some bruising. "Faster," He practically growled and I just smiled sweetly down at him, keeping my oh-so-slow pace.

He didn't like that much. He sat up and his arms wrapped securely around me. My knees were to each side of his hips and his legs were stretched beneath me. His hands found my butt and he cupped me effortlessly and began to lift me to his liking and I simply enjoyed the strength of him.

I rested my forehead against his, eyes shut, and let my hot breath spill against his lips from an inch away. After a few more thrusts I began to help him and rode him faster. His hands dug into the flesh of my thighs and I crushed my lips against his so he could swallow my moans.

Spasms rocked their way throughout my lower body and I gasped, lips falling away from his. "So close…" I buried my head against his shoulder and willed my body to move faster, driving myself harder on top of him.

He lay back and I dug my hands into his chest as I kept a fast pace, trying to hold off a little longer, waiting for milord to be at that point of no return. One more hard thrust, another, and I felt him spasm within me, reaching his point of no return, such an exhilarating sensation. I continued to move, up and down, but slowed and let my own control sweep away with another thrust. I drove myself down on him one last glorious time and my body was rigid with ecstasy before falling limp on top of his chest as he spilled himself deep inside of me.

I remained on top of him, and he remained deep inside of me, his manhood no longer the incredible hardness it was before, though he was still impressively large. He moved slightly and I moaned softly, sensitive to anything in that area of my body. I actually heard him chuckle, barely a sound, but distinct.

We lay there and I would have loved to simply sleep like that. I rolled off of him after move, and effectively he slid out of me, a soft sigh emitting from me at the feel of it.

I lay on my back next to him, eyes shut, breathing slowly but surely evening out. My body felt limp and sweat was lightly dewed along my body.

"I suppose I am satisfied that I waited," His voice was low, no emotion. I bet he didn't admit he was wrong very often. I laughed, softly, and actually disagreed with him. I would have loved to have this sooner.


	7. An Offer of Friendship

**Love and Pleasure – Chapter 7**

**An Offer of Friendship**

So I hadn't really thought about disclaimers and all that and I just read a friend's story and saw a disclaimer. I will go back and put disclaimers on all of the previous chapters soon and I will start doing it now too. This story has a lot of interaction between Niito and Asami, two of my favorite characters, other than Sesshoumaru, of course. I hope you enjoy.

_xoxoTiff_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshoumaru ended up sending for another kimono. I hoped it wouldn't be a habit of mine to constantly need replacement kimonos. We cleaned up as best we could, but I could smell the sex on both of us. I enjoyed that our bodies held small reminders of our activities. The bruises on my hips, the bite marks on my neck and breast, the bite mark on his neck, scratches on his chest that I didn't remember doing, his seed deep inside of me, both of our lips swollen with activity.

Thinking of it all made the darkness seep back into my eyes and my body. I watched him move about, only his pants on, the muscles playing nicely just beneath the skin. He sat at his desk and when he met my eyes and saw what was in them he grinned ever so slightly. Niito walked in at that point with a beautiful cherry red kimono. It flowed to the floor elegantly and had a simple silk black obi to tie around it.

I dressed and felt immensely regal in the clothing. I took a quill pen from Sesshoumaru's desk and twisted my hair tight and into a bun, using the quill to hold it in place. A black feather was on the end of the pen and decorated my hair delicately.

Niito was standing by the door, waiting, though I wasn't sure for what. I looked back to Sesshoumaru after dressing and saw he had already pulled his top back on and had it tied perfectly with his swords back at his side. He was so quick…

"You may go with Niito and discuss tomorrow night's affairs and see your sisters. Be back by my side before night," He instructed and as he looked at me I could see there was darkness sliding into his own eyes. His lust was unquenchable I was sure. I licked my lips slowly and bowed low.

"Yes, milord," I replied and walked with Niito out of the study.

He remained silent as we walked through the halls, towards the back entrance of the castle. We exited the castle and I paused right outside, looking over the wide expanse of fields. In the distance there was a thicket of brush, trees, and obscure paths.

"So…" I turned back to him and he was standing, waiting patiently by the now closed double doors.

"So, what?" He gave me the full weight of his eyes, arms loosely crossed over his chest.

"Why did you dress me in this?" I twirled slowly and gave myself a once over, to emphasize my point.

"It was in your armoire," He replied with a subtle shrug.

"Yeah, but all you've seen me in are short kimonos, not long ones. Why did you choose a long one?" I would be persistent if I had to. I was honestly curious and I was sure there was a reason. He seemed just as logical as I was.

He sighed and started walking to the right. I followed him, walking carefully by his side.

"You'll probably be meeting other soldiers. Wearing the shorter kimono would make you come off as just another of Sesshoumaru's whores, until they actually spoke with you, that is. I'll escort you on my arm, and introduce you as his new companion, and with this kimono, they will not think 'whore'." He had an uncanny ability to explain, that was certain.

"I can see why Sesshoumaru has you as the commander of his forces." I smiled and slid my left arm through his right. He tightened his hold and returned the smile as I rested my right hand on my left arm.

"Nijito, as well, is the commander. We are of equal strength and power," He commented, and unlike Sesshoumaru earlier, Niito was actually defending his brother's honor.

"Perhaps, but you are not of equal temperament and it is obvious where Sesshoumaru's trust lies," I shrugged, not meaning to insulting his brother, but simply speaking the truth.

"I suppose I will admit you are right. My brother looked at you and his mind was filled with sex. He doesn't seem to be able to focus very well, and he certainly doesn't know when to simply keep his mouth shut," He shook his head with a small frown.

"You act as if you are the older brother and he the much younger one," I observed as we rounded the corner of the castle.

I stopped abruptly, causing Niito to stop next to me. I wanted to take in my surroundings before treading further. There was a group of men, 10 or 15, practicing. Some had swords, others were barehanded, and some didn't even have armor. Further past them were two large buildings. One was a stable I could tell, but I wasn't sure about the other one.

"What is the building next to the stables?" I questioned, as we walked closer to the group of men.

"It holds all kinds of weaponry and armor. Three guards are there at all times watching over this side of the castle. There is an identical set up on the other side of the castle, with stables there as well." He stopped ten feet away from the first two men of the group.

They were both bare from the waste up, other than a few bruises, and neither had weapons. They were practicing bare handed fighting combat. One was tanned very dark and the other was a few shades lighter. The dark one had obvious muscle, but not as bulging and obvious as the lighter man's muscles. The lighter man was very tall, 6'4 at first glance, while the other one was just under 6 feet.

Niito gestured towards the darker man, who had long dark brown hair tied tight at the nape of his neck, before speaking. "Akihiko-san," He murmured, not wanting to interrupt their fighting. They were both circling each other, hunching down, grounding themselves. He gestured to the lighter man, who had dirty blonde hair a few inches long and tousled. "Ibuki-san."

We watched and without warning they went at each other like animals; big, strong, upright animals. At first it looked light Ibuki would have the upper hand; his height and weight were in a class of their own. Akihiko, however, had superb technique, and knew how to use his body. He was slender and tall, but he gave the impression that he was every bit as strong as the bigger man.

It didn't take long for the fight to end. One moment they were up and fighting, the next they were on the ground and Akihiko had one knee hovering just above Ibuki's groin, and both hands holding his throat. They stayed like that for a moment and then they both hopped up, bowed to each other with a small laugh. I clapped softly with my arm still through Niito's. They turned to us at the sound.

Ibuki wandered off while Akihiko walked closer and I admired how handsome he was. His stomach was nicely defined and his whole body was dewed lightly with sweat, giving off a light glow. There was light stubble along his jaw, making him look rugged, wild almost. He was gorgeous. It was different from Sesshoumaru's attraction, but noticeable nonetheless.

I could feel my body react, low in the pit of my stomach, and I could feel myself moisten, which made me straighten up immediately and really look at the man now standing before us. It felt like the most subtle of breezes passing between my legs.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using your powers on me," I said coldly, my friendly smile slipping into a scowl.

He grinned but held his hands up. "My deepest apologies," He bowed low and took my hand, kissing it lightly, lingering a few seconds too long.

"This is Asami-san, Sesshoumaru-sama's new companion," Niito spoke offhandedly and immediately Akihiko dropped my hand and straightened out.

"I didn't realize," He said quickly, his eyes on Niito.

"Perhaps you should have asked who she was before being so forward," Niito said, obviously disgusted.

"Of course, I will remember that for the future, sir," He bowed again and when he straightened up he shifted his gaze to me. "I apologize, sincerely. My name is Akihiko, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Asami-san."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, and I do mean that literally," I joked, though I wasn't happy that he had used his powers like that on me, without even knowing who I was. "I'll assume you are the wind elemental?"

"He is," Niito confirmed. "He is not as strong elementally as my brother and me, but he is physically strong and he is right after Koufuu in the chain of power. You can see why he is not a commander," Niito explained and then added on as an afterthought, "He's worse than Nijito."

Akihiko was looking at me curiously now, thinking hard about something. I frowned and shifted my weight, annoyed with his direct and obvious staring. I finally demanded, "What?"

"What did you do to earn Niito-san's respect?" He glanced at Niito, who gave nothing away.

"We fought. It was a draw. We are equal until we can have a rematch." I shrugged.

"Why do you need to have a rematch?" He inquired, tilting his head to the side very boyishly while a considering look overwhelmed his eyes.

"He had a sword, and I did not," I explained simply.

"But you fought him to a draw without a weapon?" He was doubtful now.

"Do not underestimate Asami-san, simply because she is a woman," Niito scolded.

"Of course, I'm sorry," He murmured, bowing yet again.

"I am not entirely without my own powers, Akihiko-san," I said, smiling softly. "I'm a fire elemental."

Akihiko was now giving me an appraising look, sizing me up with his eyes.

"You are a level 1, maybe a 2, Akihiko. Asami-san is a 4, probably a 5," Niito informed him, staring directly at him.

Akihiko was looking at me now with wide eyes and I smiled confidently at him.

"I will most certainly not underestimate you again, Asami-san," Akihiko said and I nodded, satisfied.

"She has earned my respect and admiration. I trust you will inform the other men of how I view Asami-san," Niito spoke calmly but there was a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"I will inform the men," Akihiko responded, nodding. Then a worrisome look came into his eyes. "I suppose she is the companion you were talking about earlier when deciding who would be on whose detail…" When Niito nodded, Akihiko sighed. "So, the way I have responded and acted with her has decided for me, right?"

"You are correct," Niito replied, with a trace of disappointment.

"I will not be on her detail, will I?" He scowled.

"I think with how you reacted, both you and Nijito guarding her would only annoy Sesshoumaru-sama," Niito explained.

"I understand. I will go and speak with the other men, especially the ones going to the ball tomorrow evening." Akihiko looked solemn as he bowed and walked away.

Niito began to walk towards the stables and weaponry building, keeping his arm tight around my own and guiding me there, much like a gentleman would guide a lady. It was polite and I liked him more for it.

"Koufuu-san had said you only explained to those you find superior to yourself, or equal. Since Akihiko-san is neither, how did he warrant an explanation?" I asked, looking to the men still practicing.

"I see him as a sort of pupil. I helped train him, and taught him control of his element. He looked to me as a role model. Sadly, he is much like Nijito, but being younger, finds it harder to control his first reactions." Niito looked sad.

"He is not completely hopeless. If I were you, I would keep working with him," I said, turning to give him a smile.

He nodded, returning the smile. "I agree. I will not give up on him. He has what it takes to become third in command, higher than Koufuu-san."

"Speaking of Koufuu-san… How is he third in command? He is young, with no elemental powers, and he doesn't appear to have as much physical strength as you and your brother." I had forgotten that I wanted to ask this, but it was something I was confused about.

"He is stronger than he looks, and he knows various martial arts techniques. He is also incredibly adept at undercover work and gaining intelligence." His praise was kind.

"Why do you not consider him an equal?" We were at the doors to the weaponry room now. We stopped though, not entering.

"He is still obviously a boy. He lets his guard down easily. Once he betters himself in those areas, I will have no issue with acknowledging him as an equal," He explained, sounding happy. He obviously thought highly of Koufuu.

"Do you always think less of men that cannot hide their lust?" I asked because Sesshoumaru had always shown me how much he lusted for my body, although no one was around in those circumstances.

"Not always, but mostly, yes. If they cannot control their emotions, they are not equal to me. Everyone lusts, but as a soldier or a commander, they must learn how to hide it. Of course the men lust after you. You are extraordinarily beautiful, but Nijito and Akihiko-san do not get to have you, therefore it is inappropriate to let their lust be so obvious. Sesshoumaru-sama, however, I would not see as lesser than me, because you are his. He is allowed to show his lust for you, though he doesn't, because he can bed you," Niito spoke simply, as if he had thought of all this at one point or another, and was just waiting to be able to speak it aloud to someone.

"I like how thorough you are with explanations. I appreciate it," I commented. I considered for a moment to ask my next question, but decided I had to know. "Do you think less of me for using, how did you put it… womanly wiles? Do you think less of me for using those womanly wiles to my advantage?"

Of course, he had an answer at the ready, again, as if he already thought about this. "Not at all, because you are using it. You are in control of it. Your emotions are not overcoming you. You judge a situation, and decide how to present yourself and what to use to your, or Sesshoumaru-sama's, advantage."

I laughed and nodded, smiling after the laughing eased. "I would very much enjoy it if you and I became friends, Niito-san."

He looked startled, but then his own wide smile came out and he stepped away from me, bowing low. "I would be most honored. What do your friends call you by?"

"Most of them call me Asami, or Mi-chan," I responded. "And what about your friends?" I asked, though I was pretty sure of the answer.

"I have equals, superiors, and my brother, but no friends." I was right.

"Hmm," I rubbed my chin in mock consideration and he waited patiently. "Niito, Niito…" I murmured his name and then smiled shyly.

"I hope you haven't come up with anything too embarrassing…" He sounded weary, but he was only teasing.

"Toto-kun?" I asked, laughing softly. It was probably too childish.

He smiled softly though. "Honestly, I do not care what you call me. I am honored by the offer of friendship."

"So Toto-kun is okay?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"Fantastic," I took his arm again and he opened the door to the weaponry building. When we were inside with the door shut I took in the walls and shelves of weapons. Big, small, shiny, dark, rough edges, smooth. So many…

"Wow," I whispered.

"We are here for you to choose the dagger that you will wear to the ball. Under your kimono, if I remember correctly, but still able to be seen and obviously identified as a weapon?" He confirmed.

"I doubt you remember anything incorrectly, but yes, you are correct."

"Kaname-san, present the daggers I picked out earlier," Niito instructed to the shortest man of three bustling about, cleaning weapons, hanging them, sharpening swords, and other chores.

"Yes, sir. I have them laid out right over here," He motioned towards a small table. There were at least 5 different daggers laying there, waiting for my judgment.

"Go ahead and choose, Asa-" He paused, smiled boyishly towards me, and then continued, "Mi-chan."

I chuckled softly, patting his arm before I moved away from him and towards the table. I stared at each one and studied them thoroughly before picking one up. It had a small hilt, perfect for my feminine hands. The hilt was smooth leather, or something of a similar feel to it, and it was black as night.

The actual knife part of the dagger was about 3 or 4 inches and shiny and extremely sharp. I pressed my thumb to the point of it ever so gently and blood was drawn almost immediately. I picked up the sheath and it had a red ruby on each side and it was also black, other than the deep red rubies.

"Is that your choice?" Niito asked, looking over my shoulder to see the one I was holding.

"Yes, I like it." I spun it around a couple of times in my hand, getting a feel for it.

"Kaname-san, get the leather belt that will allow her to hold the dagger on her thigh."

Kaname came back almost immediately with a thin leather strap. I took it from him and slid it around my thigh, latching the ends together. There was a small loop on the outside of my thigh that the sheath slid into easily and held in place.

"Is that comfortable? I can find another one." Kaname asked.

"No, it's fine. Thank you very much." He nodded and went back to doing chores as I stuck my thumb in my mouth to suck at it gently. The wound would heal quickly.

"Would you also like to pick out the swords your sister's are to train with? Sesshoumaru-sama told me you wished them to be trained in weaponry combat." He started moving towards a wall full of swords.

"No, you can pick out the weapons you think would suit them. They're young and small so shorter swords would probably be best, or even bows and arrows." I shrugged slightly. I didn't care the weapons, just that my sisters would be able to defend themselves.

"I'll assess their skills and see what would best suit them, then have someone train them properly." Niito offered his arm and I took it, keeping the dagger in its sheath on my thigh.

"Thank you, Toto-kun," I said, smirking at the nickname.

"Sir, I do not mean to be rude, but do we not even receive the name of your beloved lady?" I heard Kaname's voice from behind us and I was startled at his assumption.

Before waiting to see what Niito would reply with I turned to him with a small secretive smile. "Kaname-san, was it? My name is Asami. Niito-san is a dear friend. I am not his beloved lady. I am Sesshoumaru-sama's companion," I explained and before waiting to see his response I pulled ever so slightly on Niito and he understood, leading me to the door and out into the fresh air.

"Akihiko will spread who you are and what you are, and other little details. No one will make that mistake again. If they do, I will deal with it personally. Sesshoumaru-sama would be annoyed if that got around…" Niito spoke quietly as we veered around the men still practicing and towards the castle.

"Yes, I could certainly see him becoming upset with a rumor such as that," I whispered. "Where are we going to now?"

"Your sisters will be in the gardens having lunch. We will join them."

"Really?" I smiled, excited. It felt like I hadn't seen them in forever.

"Yes, after lunch they'll begin lessons," He informed me and I felt such immense happiness. They would be educated. They would be trained in weaponry. They would be successful in their life.

We went back around the corner and headed towards the other side of the castle. We walked in silence, me thinking about my sisters and their future. After 5 minutes we rounded the corner of this side of the castle and straight ahead were another set of stables and a weapons building. Off to the left in the distance I could see the gardens. We walked closer and I could see various flowers and other plants and bricks in the middle of it all.

A table sat on the bricks with a vase of yellow flowers and then I saw them. Mai and Ryoka were sitting in beautiful spring colored kimonos. Mai was in green and pink and Ryoka was in blue and yellow. They were talking and laughing, eating slowly and looking around every once in a while. The next time Ryoka looked around she noticed me and her eyes lit up. She waved me over impatiently. Mai looked behind her and saw me and stood up.

When we reached them they both tackled me together, hugging me tightly. "This place is wonderful onee-chan!" Mai said immediately, pulling my arm to sit in the chair in between them. It was a quaint little table, a four-seater. The girls were sitting across from each other, so Niito sat in the last chair available, in between the girls and across from me. Mai and Ryoka sat back down also, resuming eating what looked like eggs and bacon.

On my plate were a pile of eggs and a few strips of bacon with a cup of tea. I took a small sip of tea before beginning to eat the eggs.

After a bite, I spoke. "Have you girls adjusted to living here? I hope you're being good." I smiled at both of them, giving them a warning look. Hopefully they hadn't become wild.

"Well… We haven't broken anything yet," Mai murmured, thinking about it.

"We did accidentally run into a maid carrying towels and she kind of dropped them all…" Ryoka said after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"But we helped her pick them all up!" Mai added quickly.

"Girls, don't run around inside. Next time you could break something… Anyways, this is Nitto-san, one of Lord Sesshoumaru's commanders." I gestured toward him, and then towards each of them, "This is Mai, in the green, and Ryoka, in the blue."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Niito bowed his head to each of them and they smiled slightly, though Mai glanced to Ryoka, who just looked down at her eggs.

I started a new subject quickly. "Girls, you'll be starting your lessons after lunch I've been told. I expect you both to do very well and give it all your attention."

"Of course, onee-chan! We've already met the teacher. She seems strict but nice enough." Mai said with a secretive smile.

"Ryoka, make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble, please." I was finished with half of my plate and I looked around, seeing the girls were almost done and Niito was about at my pace.

"Your sister has asked that you both be trained in weaponry along with your regular lessons. It will be a choice between a bow and arrow, a dagger, or a katana. Do either of you have a preference?" Niito spoke up, giving them friendly smiles.

"Katana," Ryoka said indifferently, finishing the last bite of her eggs.

"Well, I want to learn how to use a bow and arrow, definitely!" Mai stuffed the last couple of bites into her mouth and I frowned but didn't say anything.

"I will have teachers for the both of you that will train you in weaponry combat after your lessons every day," Niito informed them.

"Thank you very much, Niito-san," Ryoka gave him a small smile and Mai also thanked him.

An older woman trotted over in a simple red and white kimono with a small pile of books in her arms.

"That's our instructor! Let's go Ryo!" Mai jumped up and hugged me, pecking me on the cheek before going to greet the teacher.

Ryoka stood and also kissed me on the cheek but whispered, "Is he to be trusted?"

I pecked her cheek in return and then whispered, "He is sincere."

She nodded and ran after her twin. The three of them walked into the castle through a small side door.

"What you told me about… Junpei, was it Ryoka-chan?" Niito asked solemnly, moving the vase out of the way so we could see each other better.

"Yes. She is happy, and she giggles and has fun, but at times, it comes back, and she thinks too much about it. It was obvious, yes?" I sighed and chewed a piece of bacon slowly.

"It was. Would it be rude to ask what she whispered to you?" He finished the last bite of his food and pushed his plate to the side.

"You are a friend, it would not be rude." I smiled at him and finished the last bite of my own food before saying, "She asked if you were to be trusted."

"What did you respond with?"

"I told her you were sincere."

"I'm glad to hear you think I am sincere," He said quietly.

"I don't fully trust anyone, other than my sister's. I hope you will not be offended by that…" I pushed my plate aside and a young maid came to pick up the dishes and carry them off to the castle.

"I do not fully trust anyone other than my brother and Lord Sesshoumaru, so I understand. But we are still friends, right?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course."

"Niito, I am disappointed that you did not even invite me to breakfast." I turned to see Nijito walking up to us, in full armor, swords at his side.

"Good morning Nijito, Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to accompany Mi-chan while she chose her weapon for tomorrow and visited with her sisters and ate breakfast with them. I assumed you would do just fine on your own." Niito looked uninterestedly towards his brother and sipped his tea.

"Mi-chan?" Nijito took a seat and looked pointedly at his brother.

"That is what her friends call her," Niito answered.

"Sounds like you did more than just accompany her," Nijito said pointedly.

"We are friends," Niito shrugged.

"You don't have friends." Nijito crossed his arms and leaned back, studying Niito.

"She offered me friendship."

Nijito turned to me now and frowned. "Do I not get an offer of friendship?"

"I offer friendship rarely," I replied, smiling sweetly.

"So I suppose you will not offer it twice in one day," He assumed.

I nodded. "Correct."

"I am disappointed, but not too much." He shrugged it off and moved to a new topic. "Niito, have you already made the preparations for tomorrow?"

"Of course."

"Great. Asami-san, have you changed your mind or thought of any new details for your outfit tomorrow?" Nijito turned to me, the slightest anger showing through his eyes.

"What I told you before will do fine, thank you." I offered him a genuine smile. There was no reason to have him be angry, with me or his brother or whoever.

"Very well. I am going into town and I will be later tonight. I will see you both, tomorrow morning." Nijito stood and bowed towards me, throwing a look I couldn't see to his brother.

"Have a safe trip, brother," Niito called after him.

We were silent until Nijito had disappeared from our view and I looked a question to Niito.

"You are, how do I put it…? You are Nijito's type of woman. He is taking it hard that you are not some ordinary whore that he could enjoy once Sesshoumaru-sama is finished with you. You are different and more powerful than him probably. You are also off limits. He is simply being immature, but he will get over it soon, I promise you." Again with his thorough explanations…

"I understand I suppose. Will he able to focus on his job tomorrow? I would not want my guard letting his guard down." I frowned, worried. I didn't want to be alone and at anyone's mercy tomorrow evening, such as Junpei.

"He will be utterly professional. He would probably be killed if he were to fail Sesshoumaru-sama," He spoke every word seriously and I was satisfied. "Sesshoumaru-sama told me specifically to make sure you were not alone with Junpei. Would he hurt you?"

I smiled, though it wasn't happy. "I believe Sesshoumaru-sama is concerned I will hurt Junpei if left alone."

"Oh." He seemed to think about that. "Are you going to hurt him?"

"No. I'm just going to play with him. Sesshoumaru-sama will think about letting me kill him at a later date when the treaty is up." I informed him, assuming since he was Sesshoumaru's highest commander, he would not mind what Niito knew.

"I see. If he chooses to let you, I will go with you and help," He offered and I was surprised.

"I want to be the one to kill him, but I will appreciate your help with getting in and out," I replied and he simply nodded.

"Koufuu-san might actually be able to help you more with getting in and out, but we'll figure out the details if and when it comes up."

"Agreed." I stood up, stretching my legs barely and gave him a small smile. "I am happy to have your friendship."

He stood and moved next to me, offering his arm. "As am I."

"I suppose I should return to Sesshoumaru-sama, better early than right on time." I began walking and he guided me. We took our time, chatting about tomorrow's activities. I was happy to have spent the morning and afternoon becoming friends with Niito. He radiated pure, genuine, trustworthy thoughts. Tomorrow I would be meeting with his exact opposite and all I could think about was how nice it would be to just slit his throat and yell his crimes to everyone.

Of course, I wouldn't do such a thing and ruin everything I had gained by coming to be Sesshoumaru's 'companion' among other things. But goodness, did it feel good to think about.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

I enjoy feedback, so I would love it to hear from you readers either through reviews (which is still one of the things I am becoming familiar with) or through email. My email is wicked . tiff AT hotmail . com without all the weird spaces and with an actual AT sign.

XOXO TIFF


	8. Fiery Connections

**Love and Pleasure – Chapter 8**

**Fiery Connections**

This story is over 10 pages long, so it is one of my longer ones. I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing it because you meet someone new. :) Enjoy,

_xoxoTiff_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Niito knocked loudly on the door to Sesshoumaru's study and we waited. After a moment he said, "Come in."

Niito opened the door and led me in, shutting the door behind us. Sesshoumaru was standing at the open balcony doors, looking back over his shoulder at us. I let my arm slide from Niito's and walked closer to Sesshoumaru. I smiled and bowed my head slightly.

"How has your afternoon been, milord?" I asked, moving closer to look out the window to see the view. It was of the group of men fighting below and then the forests in the distance.

"Uneventful," He answered simply, moving away to sit at his desk.

"All the preparations for tomorrow night have been made, milord," Niito informed him, moving to sit in front of the desk.

"Good." Such mighty one word responses…

"Would you like details?" Niito asked.

"Yes, all of them," Sesshoumaru replied with a brief nod.

I walked to the desk, slowly, and made sure to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes full on before looking down bashfully. I let my hips sway and reached up to take his quill pen out of my hair so it would fall against my back. I walked wide around the desk and finally came to stand behind him, pressing my breasts against his back as I reached over him to set the quill pen on his desk. I pulled back and let my lips brush against his neck over the mark I made before standing straight.

As Niito began to speak I started brushing through Sesshoumaru's hair slowly. "I will be the main guard for you, milord, and Nijito will be the main guard for Asami-san," He started. "Akihiko will also be guarding you, milord, and I will have Koufuu-san with Asami-san." He seemed to think about something but then disregarded whatever it was and continued on. "The names of the three other guards on each of you aren't important. They'll be posted along the entrances."

"Who is the priority tomorrow evening?" Sesshoumaru asked nonchalantly.

Niito heard the subtle intensity though and didn't answer immediately, thinking through his response. "Asami-san is the priority. No one would dare attack you for any reason, but if Lord Bunmei or one of his commanders could perhaps get Asami-san alone, they would repay her for her betrayals, or try to sway her in some way to join them," Niito answered and seemed satisfied with his choice of words.

Sesshoumaru granted him with the slightest bow of his head. "I agree, Niito, but then why did you choose Akihiko for my guard, and not Asami's? You think more of him than Koufuu."

Niito frowned and shifted ever so slightly. "Akihiko did not prove to me he would be able to focus enough."

"You are punishing him for his lack of focus?" I listened to them talk and let my hands slide down to Sesshoumaru's shoulders, massaging gently.

"It is a punishment, but that was not my reasoning. The way he acted… I believe it would only aggravate you if he were to guard Asami with my brother," Niito explained.

Sesshoumaru stiffened but if I hadn't had my hands on him I wouldn't have noticed. "How, exactly, did he behave?"

I answered before Niito, sparing him having to explain. "He didn't know who I was and so, at first, he attempted to impress me with his subtle powers," I laughed it off so he wouldn't take it too seriously.

Sesshoumaru nodded and then motioned for Niito to continue.

"We will request to stay in Bunmei's conjoined room for guests. The first room you can get to from the hallway, and it is more like a sitting a room. The guards will have shifts and all 10 of us will be in the room. There is a door in the room leading to a large bedroom that you can only get to from that sitting room. It will be easy to guard you that way."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head towards me. "Where is the room relative to Bunmei's room?" I asked, glancing at Niito.

"It is on the same floor. Bunmei likes to keep his guests close so he can make sure they don't go wandering about in the middle of the night." Niito looked confused but wouldn't ask. Obviously if Sesshoumaru wanted him to know, he would have already divulged the reasoning.

Sesshoumaru had his head turned to glance up at me and I gave him a small nod. He turned back to Niito and nodded at him. "Are there any other details?"

"No, milord." Niito was barely scowling, but it was obvious he was upset.

"Then you are dismissed," Sesshoumaru leaned forward to write on a couple pieces of parchment. Niito stood, flicked a small glance to me, and then walked out.

"He is upset you won't tell him why we are staying and why the location of the room matters," I mentioned, pulling all his hair together and twisting it securely.

"It is not necessary for him to know," Sesshoumaru replied, leaning back from the desk.

I rested my cheek against his and pulled his hair tight to the side, his neck bare and stretched taut. I ran just the tip of my tongue up the expanse of neck slowly. When I reached his ear I pressed my lips around the earlobe and sucked softly.

"What did Akihiko really do?" He whispered and I frowned.

"Do you really care?" I let my tongue slide even slower back down his neck.

"If he should be punished, I need to know," He didn't even react to my touch. He had such fine control. I sighed and moved to the chairs in front of the desk. He watched, waiting, patient and impatient all at the same time.

"I believe he is being punished enough by Toto-kun," I answered, using Niito's nickname as a way to change the subject. I had the impression that Sesshoumaru's punishments weren't merciful.

He stared at me for a moment before speaking. "How do you see him as being punished?" I wanted to scowl but I kept my expression indifferent as I responded.

"Toto-kun will not have Akihiko-san as one of my guards because he failed the test. It will harm his ego, not too much, but enough that he will learn his lesson. That is the ultimate punishment for a man," I explained.

He thought for a few moments again and it almost looked like he was fighting a smile, but I could never tell with him, him being so mysterious.

"What?" I finally asked when he didn't respond and just continued staring at me.

"For every response you give me, I think of two questions to ask you. I constantly have to reorder my questions according to importance," He answered.

"I see. Well, take all the time you need to sort out the priority questions." I gave him an amused smile, waiting patiently.

"What was the test he failed in your opinion?"

"Controlling his reactions when meeting me," I said it like it was the obvious answer.

"How did he fail the test?" He asked his original question with new wording.

"He used his wind powers to caress me." Straightforward, no blinking. Maybe if I showed him how little it affected me, he would banish the thought of more punishment.

"Why don't you think death to be the ultimate punishment?"

"Death is not a punishment. It is a quick merciful judgment. Torturing someone to death, that is a punishment, but simple death, not at all." I wondered briefly if there were certain answers he was looking for, or if he just was asking my particular views.

"What is the ultimate punishment for a woman?"

I smiled softly. "Killing those she loves."

He considered that for a moment and then nodded, seeming to accept that.

"Why do you have a nickname for Niito?" He asked and the question had a sense of finality to it.

"Will this be your last question?"

He considered again, only for a moment. "Possibly. Unless you lead me to think of another."

"Why is this, the least important question?" I watched his expression carefully for any minute changes, but nothing shifted.

"You brought it up to change the subject; therefore it wasn't more serious than the circumstance with Akihiko, so I moved it down my list." He had noticed, of course.

"I offered him friendship. He accepted and asked me what my friends called me. I answered, and asked what his friends called him. He told me he had no friends and so I created a nickname for him."

"What made you offer him friendship?" He was watching me closely, thinking perhaps I might give some secret away in my eyes.

"He is pleasant, he explains things superbly, he's thoughtful, powerful; why wouldn't I offer him friendship?" I shrugged slightly, smiling.

"Have you made offers of friendship to anyone else?" This was not an idle question.

I grinned though, shaking my head. "No, no one else, which disappointed Nijito-san."

"What do your friends call you?" I wondered if this would be the last round of questions. It was so odd hearing him talk so excessively.

"Mi-chan or Asami." I wondered absentmindedly if he had any friends and what they would call him. Though I would never voice them aloud, I began coming up with nicknames for Sesshoumaru in my head.

"Why have you not offered me friendship? Am I not worthy as Niito is?" There was the slightest thread of anger, which amused me.

"Not at all. You are my lord, if you want something, you can have it." I was confused slightly. If he wanted something, he would take it. Why was he asking this?

"Do you know what I want?" There was the slightest lifting at the corner of his mouth, fighting a smirk probably.

"I have yet to figure you out, but I will. I have two theories. Either you just want a bed partner and you've just been indulging me with everything else, or you want companionship with sex. Or maybe you don't even know what you want, but that doesn't seem likely. You are a man that knows," I paused and looked down then glanced up from underneath my lashes, "exactly what he wants."

"Your theories are adequate." He didn't say anything else, just that.

I stood up, stretching, and walked to the balcony doors, standing by them but not stepping outside. I let my eyes glide over the distant fields, the men in different pairings, still fighting. I turned to look over my shoulder at Sesshoumaru. He was bent over his desk, hair falling over one shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" I walked back to the desk, letting my fingers trail over the edge of the desk.

He made a sound low in his throat for me to continue.

"Why didn't you force Niito-san to be on my guard? Didn't you want him to be on my detail originally? I didn't think you gave in to people so easily." I grinned, waiting for the response I expected him to give.

Without looking up, he responded, "I've given into everything you want…" He said it almost bitterly. "Maybe I give into everyone as I have you."

I laughed softly. "You're only giving into what I've asked for because you're waiting to see if I am really worth everything. If I am doing a good job, then you'll allow me to do what I need to do, but if you began to be unhappy you would probably begin to tell me 'No'."

He considered briefly but didn't actually say 'yes' or 'no'. "I allowed Niito to be on my guard because if I had forced him to be on yours he would not be able to help but put some of his attention on me. He is quite loyal. With Nijito, at least I'll be sure he will be focused on you."

I stared at him, almost startled. When I didn't respond he glanced up and when he saw my subtly surprised expression he sat up straighter to give me the full force of his eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"I hadn't realized you had the capabilities I recognized in Niito-san, to be able to explain so thoroughly and fully." I commented, wiping my face of the surprised look.

He barely scowled before returning to doing what he was working on. I think I had offended him and I almost laughed at the thought but held back and walked past the chairs and into the middle of the study. I kept my back to him and began to move my hips from side to side, slowly. I rested my hands on top of my head, simply swaying my body back and forth for now.

My hands slid slowly through my hair and once I reached the tips I stretched my arms up high and rose to my tip toes. I let my whole body extend, as if I were reaching for the heavens and kept on stretching, kept on reaching. I held myself still and then returned to both feet and let my arms dangle loosely. My whole body felt loose, light, limber, and flexible, like I could fly if I tried.

I stretched my right hand all the way out to my side and closed my eyes, breathing in deeply and bringing all my focus into the center of my being. I could feel the sparks at the end of my fingers and I let them become small flames until each finger of my right hand had a small flame at the tip.

I stretched out my left hand this time and went through the same process until each finger on that hand had a small flame. I took another deep breath, smiling, eyes lightly shut, and began to dance, slow, sensual. I let music fill my mind and twirled my body, swayed my hips, danced in a small graceful circle, staying on my tip toes. I made sure each movement was liquid, grace, and seductive all wrapped up.

I let a small, relaxed smile work its way onto my face. I always enjoyed dancing. It was a small kind of release for me, a release of worked up energy and negative thoughts. It was helpful to my soul basically. I began to let fire move around me here and there, small lines of fire following wherever my hands moved to.

There was a sharp rapping on the door and I stopped mid-motion, letting my eyes open slowly, as if waking from a deep sleep. Sesshoumaru was leaning back in his chair, eyes focused on me. I smiled languorously, feeling sleep and dreamy. I wondered how long he had been watching, but of course I didn't ask.

I moved slowly around the desk and slid to my knees in front of him, resting my head on his legs, nuzzling my chin against his muscled thighs. He let his hand rest on my head, petting slowly through my hair.

"Come in," Sesshoumaru called out and the door opened immediately.

"Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru. It's good to see you again," A male voice, deep.

"Masaharu-san," I was laying the side of my head on his thigh and was able to look up at Sesshoumaru, watching him nod slightly and lift his free hand to motion at the chairs.

"I do not mean to be rude, but should we not be alone before beginning to discuss matters?"

"My lord?" I whispered, sitting up to look fully up at him, tilting my head.

"You may introduce yourself Asami; he is of the Northern lands," He instructed but that didn't give me much to go on.

"How would you like me to introduce myself, milord?" I inquired.

"Regard him as you regard Niito. They are similar," He informed me and I smiled, bowing my head to the side delicately.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" The man, Masaharu, was confused.

I stood lithely and straightened my kimono to perfection before turning from Sesshoumaru to offer a smile to the guest. He had pale blonde hair that was braided and was placed over his should, running along his chest and to his stomach. His hair must have been as long as Sesshoumaru's. It was obvious under his black and blue garb that he was muscled and just his bare neck showed strength and masculinity.

He was very male, not even the hair could cause him to have a feminine appeal. Though he was sitting, I could tell that he was a few inches shorter than Sesshoumaru. He had two beautifully crafted swords at one side and what looked like a whip curled up on his other side.

My assessment took less than a second and I bowed low. When I stood straight again, I began to speak. "It is pleasure to meet you, Masaharu-san, of the Northern lands. I am Asami." I moved to curl up on Sesshoumaru's lap, something that I knew he would enjoy, because it showed Masaharu that I was willing and loyal to him, and also it was comfortable for me.

"A pleasure to meet you as well milady, and I assure you I mean no offense to you when I ask the follow. Lord, I must ask, in the interests of my master, who is the lady and must she sit in on this meeting?" Masaharu was utterly respectful and spoke in an even manner, never letting his emotions overcome him. He was incredible hard to read but I could see how Sesshoumaru saw him and Niito as similar.

"Asami is my newest companion," Sesshoumaru offered as a simply answer and I kept quiet, wondering what exactly he was thinking. It almost seemed as if he was expecting certain responses, like he was testing Masaharu, though I wasn't sure why.

Masaharu straightened up; his head tilted ever so slightly, like he could sense the test, and he wasn't sure what Sesshoumaru was doing either.

After a moment Masaharu responded, "If she is in your confidences, then I will not argue her presence. If you trust her, so shall I, and so shall my master." The words were formal, but didn't hold any actual sincerity. He would say he trusted me, but I would have to actually prove myself to him to gain his heart-felt trust.

Sesshoumaru nodded at him and Masaharu smiled. "I haven't been in your forces for numerous years, and yet you still test me. Does that so discreet nod mean I passed the test?" He knew Sesshoumaru very well, it seemed.

I stared at Sesshoumaru, studying his expression. There was the barest up-turning of his lips, and being so close I could see the beginnings of the smile that he controlled so fully.

"Asami is actually my new companion, I didn't lie about that," Sesshoumaru informed him.

"I didn't think you had lied, milord. I simply do not believe that to be all she is," Masaharu wagged his finger at Sesshoumaru, and it was such a friendly thing to do that I wondered if perhaps they were friends, or had been at one time. I had wondered earlier if Sesshoumaru had friends, and what they might call him. Was this my answer?

"Are you sure you do not know what she is?" It was so obviously another test.

Masaharu shifted his gaze to me, giving me the full weight of his ocean blue eyes. "She is full dog youkai, young," he paused, licked his lips, "sweet. I do not smell anything strange." He looked frustrated now.

"Asami?" Sesshoumaru glanced to me and I tilted my head, still confused by this odd behavior of his. I nodded and then looked to Masaharu, flinging myself and my senses, all of them, wide open.

I breathed in deep. He smelled of sweat, grass, and he also smelled sweet. He stopped at sweet for me, because I was a woman, but for him I went further. I stood and Sesshoumaru allowed me to. I walked around the desk and the closer I got to him the stronger the scent of ash got. I leaned forward, just to confirm what I now knew, and rubbed my mouth and nose back and forth against his neck and I could feel the heat just under the skin, waiting to be released.

I had never been this close to a fire elemental, not when I was this strong and controlled. I had still be a novice when I was around Junpei. This was different, more, heavy with heat. It was as if, with my senses this open, his very essence and power was pouring over me. I had a fleeting, errant thought that with both our senses wide open, the sex would be something to die for, or close to it.

"Asami." Sesshoumaru's voice was low, no emotion.

"He is a fire elemental, milord." I said softly, moving away from him and back to Sesshoumaru. I sank gently to his lap, curling tighter against him and nuzzling my whole face against his shoulder and chest, burying myself with his scent.

When I was free, for the most part of Masaharu's scent, I looked back to him and saw his eyes were drowning in red, mouth parted. He was aroused and that made me bashful, though I was usually nothing close to shy. I had never realized that type of reaction, that type of connection, was possible between elementals. You had to have the same element though, definitely.

The door opened at that moment and Niito stepped in with Nijito following close behind. "Masaharu-san, I heard you were here. It's great to see you again," Niito said, smiling.

Masaharu turned to him slowly, his face still so filled with lust and power and desire. I could still feel his heat, like it was calling out to me. If we touched again, what would it feel like?

"Uh, Masaharu?" Nijito looked shocked and was looking at my expression, which I imagined had remnants of the lust and power, and then Sesshoumaru's expression, which I wasn't sure about. Angry or annoyed probably.

Niito looked disappointed for a moment and I immediately knew why. He was seeing Masaharu show lust around me and was assuming he couldn't control himself, but that wasn't the case. He had been in such fine control, and had refused to let his control go, otherwise he would have known what I was immediately.

"To-kun," I shortened his nickname, made it not so childish, and he turned to me, "You're wrong," I whispered, but he heard me. He made a vague motion to Masaharu and simply shrugged.

Nijito frowned, looking from his brother to me. "What, do you read each other's minds now that you're all friendly?"

"Nijito, quiet," Niito demanded, reprimanding his brother. He then looked to me. "What happened?"

I couldn't respond though because I felt Masaharu turning back to me and I stared into his eyes. I was speechless, just watching him, feeling him, without even touching him.

"Please, stop this. Whatever you are doing, milady, stop," Masaharu whispered, and there was such longing in his voice that I parted my lips as if to taste that longing, that need.

Niito was all of a sudden right by me and snapping his fingers in front of my fact. "What's going on?" He looked to Sesshoumaru and I felt him shrug.

"I asked her to find out what he was. She breathed, moved closer to him, sniffed him, and answered. Then they were both all of a sudden consumed," Sesshoumaru explained briefly.

"Please, milady, stop." Masaharu sounded firmer now, trying to bring himself back from whatever was wrong.

"I'm not doing anything." I was confused, what was he talking about?

"You're pulling on my energy, but you're feeding me your energy at the same time. Please, stop, now."

I focused and I could suddenly feel what he was explaining. I closed off all of my senses and breathed in deep a couple of times, feeling much better immediately. Masaharu shuddered and took a few deep breaths himself and then all of a sudden he was in control, his emotions tucked away, not a trace of lust on his face or in his eyes.

Niito smiled slightly and bowed slightly. "I thank you for making me wait out my final judgment," He whispered and Sesshoumaru's eyes showed he was wondering what he was talking about.

Niito and Nijito took their seats and Masaharu was now composed enough to greet them both. "Now, if we may get this meeting started… Asami-san is a strong fire elemental, and your new companion Lord Sesshoumaru, therefore I will not argue her presence. I would like to get this meeting over and done with so I may leave and return to my lands."

"I thought that it being so late, you would stay over and simply accompany us tomorrow to the ball where you could meet up with your master." Sesshoumaru commented idly, relaxing against the back of his chair and resting his hands on my thighs. He let one hand slide under the kimono so he could touch bare skin.

"I had intended to do that, milord, but I have changed my mind. I need to be far away from her power. My defenses feel shaky. I feel that if she tried, she could penetrate them again and I would be hers for whatever she wished. I do not enjoy the thought of anyone having that power over me." He explained hastily.

"I don't think you should worry about that, Masaharu. She seemed as much under your sway as you hers. She was so enraptured by you. Her defenses are simply stronger than yours. As long as she keeps herself closed off, you both will be fine." Niito seemed absolutely positive.

"How do you know, To-kun?" I rested my head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder, rubbing my cheek against his neck.

"My brother and I have a connection, similar and not so similar to the one you both seemed to have. Our connection allows us to sense each other's emotions and thoughts, unless we are shielding our senses against each other, then we feel nothing. It makes battle go swiftly for us. Ours is obviously not as sexual as yours, but I think that is because of the different elements." Again, he was utterly confident in his words.

"I never knew anything like that was possible," I said, frowning. I was annoyed that I had never heard of anything like this.

"It's rare. It has to occur between two powerful elementals, of the same element. It doesn't sound rare, but it is." Nijito answered this time.

"Enough." Sesshoumaru's tone was firm. "Masaharu, discuss what you came here to discuss, then you may leave for your lands."

Masaharu pulled a scroll out of his top and stood, passing it to Sesshoumaru.

"Everything you and Ouji-sama discussed and agreed upon has been written up formally. The treaty will be for 2 years, unless personal insult is given to either you or him. The treaty will be kept secret, used to advantage when needed. At least half the forces will be sent to either lands if under attack and finally, the use of soldiers, not commanders or companions, with elemental powers will be sent immediately to either land if under attack."

Niito smiled. "Companions aren't actually forbidden against, right? You just added that on now as an afterthought?"

Masaharu nodded. "It is clear Sesshoumaru-sama would not seen the lady to a war that wasn't actually his own, and if Ouji-sama had a companion such as her, he would agree. I am confident he will not mind adding that companions cannot be sent."

Sesshoumaru seemed to move quickly and efficiently, as he moved his chair closer to his desk without ever moving me from his lap, sitting up and leaning forwards over his desk. So strong… he was so very strong. I actually bit my lip and swallowed my reaction.

He read the writing on the parchment carefully and swiftly and then signed the very bottom. He rolled it back up and returning it to Masaharu who stood, sliding it back in his top and bowing low.

"I ask that you not inform anyone of Asami's strength." Sesshoumaru commented indifferently.

"Anyone?" Masaharu confirmed.

"Correct." Sesshoumaru just stared at him.

"I understand," Masaharu answered and then moved towards the door. "I am sorry we didn't get a chance to talk, Niito. We will at the ball, I assure you."

"Of course, Masaharu." Niito smiled slightly and nodded. Masaharu left and I stood up and stretched, feeling comforted with him not being so close anymore.

"So who is he? You, and even Sesshoumaru-sama, acted different around him." I addressed Niito and after stretching all my limbs I sat back in Sesshoumaru's lap, snuggling tight against his body and placing his hand back inside my kimono on my thigh. He let his fingers move back and forth absent-mindedly.

"He used to be a commander here. He's very strong, controlled." Niito looked to Sesshoumaru, a question in his eyes. Sesshoumaru nodded briefly. "Years ago it was decided he would do more good with Ouji-sama, the Lord of the Northern lands. He could gain confidences much easier, especially those who are enemies to Lord Sesshoumaru. Ouji-sama agreed to a trade. He got Masaharu, a strong commander and elemental, and Sesshoumaru-sama received Ouji-sama's support, which means a lot. Ouji-sama's forces are strong and he has a level five water elemental." I was still surprised every time he explaining something to me. He was absolutely amazing at explaining anything.

"So, where does his loyalty lie?" I asked.

"With Lord Sesshoumaru, but Ouji-sama believes otherwise, although I am sure he suspects. We are not after Ouji-sama though, and with this lengthy treaty, it wouldn't matter too much if he knew Masaharu's true purpose." Niito shrugged it off and stood, Nijito following suit.

"What level is he?" I didn't think he could be a 1 or 2, but I couldn't decide if he was a 3 or 4. There was no way he was stronger than me. I felt it when we had that connection earlier.

"He is a level 3, no more. He may gain power in the future, but right now he is focusing on his control of his power and senses, not on increasing his power."

I didn't like his answer. I bit my lip, worried.

Niito frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, I didn't feel well for a moment." I smiled at him, reassured him, and he nodded, accepting that and moving to the door.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru-sama, Mi-chan," Niito bowed and Nijito seconded his goodbyes. They both left and I sighed.

"I expect you will tell me what is actually wrong?" Sesshoumaru whispered next to my ear, breathing against the sensitive skin along my neck.

"I am worried about how I will behave when I see Junpei. If power makes this sort of thing stronger, and if because I am a fire elemental, the connection will be full of lust and heat, I am worried." I explained in a whisper. "I will have to keep my defenses in place, and that means I will not be able to breathe my power along anyone, or maybe I will just have to be much more focused, and then I will be able to do it."

"Practice tomorrow before we leave with Niito. I don't care if everyone knows you're powerful or not. I do care, however, about you possibly reacting worse than you reacted with Masaharu." Sesshoumaru's voice was barely above a whisper as he let his lips move back and forth along my neck.

I nodded and stood, reaching my hand down to him. "Let us bathe and then retire to your room." I gave him a small smile and he stood, wrapping his hand around my small, more fragile-looking one.

"My room?" His eyes filled with heat and I grinned.

"Yes… I want to go to sleep rubbing my naked body against yours," I whispered playfully and he just scowled. He wasn't sure if I was talking about sex, or simply what I said, sleeping.

"Sleep?" He asked.

"Yes… eventually. I suppose we'll have to go upstairs to see where things go…" I pulled on his hand and eventually he gave in and followed me upstairs. I honestly wasn't sure myself whether I would let him take me tonight, or wait and let it all just build up for tomorrow night at Bunmei's. Choices, choices…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be out soon. :)

_xoxoTiff_


	9. If You Can't Take the Heat Part 1

**Love and Pleasure – Chapter 9**

**If You Can't Take the Heat… Part 1**

This chapter is the longest one so far, and it would have been even longer but I decided I would break it up into two different parts. I am so so so busy with RL and will attempt to update at some point soon, but I can't give you an exact date. Sorry!

So, what motivates me? Being well rested, Getting good/bad/interesting feedback on chapters, Not feeling rushed, Ice cream. (:

See you guys soon!?

_xoxoTiff_

* * *

We actually did just sleep, and Sesshoumaru didn't press it at all. We had gone to the onsen to bathe, taking our time, and simply walked to his room wearing simple clothes. After we got to the room he stripped and I admit that I took a few moments to just stare at his beauty. While I had been staring he had stripped me of my own clothing.

"Let us sleep," He had said, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

We had climbed in bed and it was absolutely impossible to ignore the pure maleness of him. Having him pressed so tight against the front of my body, I couldn't help but react and I knew he noticed. I think he had actually enjoyed making me so sexually flustered, which of course I didn't mind because it satisfied him in a different kind of way, but I was left feeling completely unsatisfied.

I woke in the morning, and to my surprise he was still deep asleep behind me. He hadn't shifted at all in the night, but apparently I had turned completely so that my back was against his chest. I didn't move, not wanting to wake him. I was used to a servant's schedule, getting up early to do chores. He was obviously not, but I was surprised nonetheless. I let a finger trail lightly over the arm that was secured around my waist, very possessive, even in his sleep.

He shifted immediately, even though it was barely a touch. I turned around in his arms and kept my body pressed tight against his. "Good morning, milord. Did you sleep well?" I leaned in to his chest, running my lips over the skin just above his light pink nipples.

"You move around a lot," He commented.

"I apologize. Does that mean you didn't sleep well?" I frowned. I didn't know I moved around…

"I slept fine." He shifted, rolling to lie on his back and let his eyes close gently.

I propped myself up on my elbow, studying his profile. His bone structure was perfect, high cheekbones, a graceful nose, lovely lips that were half parted and begging for a kiss. I leaned up and over him, not letting any portion of me touch his skin. I let my lips brush lightly against his, moving them back and forth to stroke his lips.

His hand was suddenly buried in my hair at the back of my head, pulling me closer so the kiss became deeper. His tongue found mine and we had a rough play of war for a few moments before his hand released me and I pulled away, grinning.

I let the sheet fall away from my body and climbed on top of him, the lower half of his body still blessedly covered. I bent down over him to lay soft, chaste kisses over his chest, around his nipples, over his stomach, below his belly button, and then traveling back upwards again.

"My patience is not endless," He whispered, no trace of what he was feeling underlying his voice.

I chuckled softly and sat up. "I'm just testing the limits, milord."

"Why?"

"Why not?" I smiled, shifting my hips from side to side and around in a small circle. I could feel an eager response within seconds and I let my satisfaction at that response show in my eyes. His eyes sparkled with lust as they slid over my naked body above his.

I slid off of him in a fluid moment and stood by his side, stretching my arms high above me and yawning.

"When will be leaving your lands, milord?" I moved to the chair across from the bed where the simple white kimono I had worn from the onsen was lying. I slid it over my shoulders and tied the obi loosely.

He had sat up and was leaning back by the time I turned around. "Afternoon." He motioned for me to come back to the bed and I smiled, sliding back next to him and curling my body around his legs. Though he had the sheet still pooled around his legs, it might as well have been nonexistent. I could feel every, every…, hard line of muscle.

He let his hand begin sliding through my hair and if I could have, I imagined I would have purred like a cat. I wondered if he enjoyed petting me like this, so innocently, or simply did it out of some instinct, truly seeing me as his own special pet.

"How will you address me this evening?" He asked, voice even and making my mind wander for a moment. If he were tied down and teased over and over, would this even voice break and would I hear all the passion and heat locked deep inside? I saved the rest of that thought for another day and shifted my head so I could look up at him.

"However you want me to address you," I answered matter-of-factly.

"Your plan is to have everyone believe that you are my new companion and you are strong, sexually active, and confident, and with me completely on your own free will. Is that correct?" He inquired and I frowned and then smiled slightly.

"It's not as if we have to act for all that… I am your new companion, basically, and I am strong, sexually active, and confident." I wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"Is the last true, though?" His head tilted a tiny, almost nonexistent motion.

I sat up and looked at him, considering the question. I was honestly confused at the point. "Yes, I am here willingly."

"I see." He nodded slightly. "When we are at the party you should address me more simply. It will help your whole plan." He suggested and I was more than surprised but I covered it immediately.

"I agree. What would you suggest than, milord?" I let my hand play up and down his thigh softly.

"Sesshoumaru will be fine. It will make a bigger impact as well," He commented.

"Is that because you demand, silently, the respect and honor of everyone? To call you simply Sesshoumaru either means you are privileged or you're foolish, right?" I grinned and slid over him, straddling his legs.

"Foolish, yes." His eyes were boring into mine and I slid closer so our upper bodies were painted against each other's and our groins were pressed intimately close.

"I imagine those that have been this," I breathed against his ear when I said, "close to you, have not survived to enjoy the privilege…"

"You would be correct," He answered, though he didn't have to. I knew the answer.

"Do you want me to be forward at that ball? Towards you, I mean." I brought my head back in front of him, to see his eyes, bringing my hands up to hold his cheeks and trace his lips with my thumbs.

"Do as you wish but remain formal, polite, and you cannot openly insult anyone," He instructed, somehow acting and speaking without thinking about my thumbs stroking his lips.

"As a companion of yours, Lord Sesshoumaru, how will I be expected to act?" I was unsure if he ever brought companions. I imagined, in the past, it was only whores.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "I do not know how exactly you will be expected to act."

"Well, tell me how other companions or Ladies act," I suggested.

"Most companions act possessive, royal, important, privileged." He made a face as if he considered them distasteful and I couldn't agree more.

"Never mind then. I will judge the situation when I am there and decide how I should act." I thought for a moment and then asked, "Am I allowed to be insulting if someone insults me first?"

"You cannot openly insult anyone," He repeated.

"So if it is subtle?"

"Then, fine."

"How do you usually view companions?" I inquired.

"I don't usually bother noticing companions," He said simply.

"Will everyone assume I am just another whore?" I said, evenly, no trace of upset. I simply needed to know how they would view me.

"At first, maybe. Once they feel your power, and notice the weapon that will be on your leg," He paused and moved his hand to rest on my upper thigh where the dagger would lay before saying, "and also hear you speak, they will understand you are not at all a whore."

"How will they regard me once they realize all of that?"

"They will be more wary, more considerate of what they say and how they say it around you. Some will even be more open, try and gain your affections, to perhaps sway you into coming to their side of things," He explained and I nodded.

"That will be how Junpei acts. He will be very forward sexually, and he'll make sure to do it right in front of you as well as try to get me alone with him," I informed him.

"He'll be waiting to see what kind of reaction it stirs out of me," He assumed.

"Correct. I'm not really sure what reaction would be best though," I mused, frowning.

"I will act as I would normally." Both of his hands were on my legs now.

"That will do fine, I'm sure." I smiled and then slid off of his lap fluidly and moved in a slow dancing movement across the room.

He stood up and moved to his armoire, dressing quickly and smoothly. I admired him while he dressed; a small ignition of lust visible in my eyes when he turned to me. He smirked ever so slightly.

"Breakfast should be ready, right?" I asked in a small voice.

"If you're in the mood to eat, yes." The way he phrased it made me chuckle.

I walked closer to him and then stepped up so my body was pressed against his. "I'm in the mood for a lot of things, but I think I can hold off my carnal desires for a little longer. Can you control your desires?" I pressed my lips against his jaw line gently.

"I have perfect control," He responded icily.

"Good, then we should go eat breakfast," I suggested.

"Very well." He glared slightly and I slid my arms through his with a smile as we headed down for breakfast.

I was in my room, being dressed by two servants who were making sure there wasn't a wrinkle anywhere and that everything was perfectly placed. It was spring, and so the expected colors to wear to a gathering would be soft greens, pinks, whites, yellows, and browns.

I had decided, instead, on a lovely, eye-catching royal blue for the kimono. It went down to just above the middle of my thighs and dipped a little lower than is usually acceptable, showing a generous amount of cleavage. The obi was stunning silver and the back fabric tail went all the way down to just above my ankles so I wouldn't trip. There were silver etchings of flowers along the kimono that did go with the spring theme.

I couldn't decide if I wanted my hair up, or down, or some other style. While I deliberated, one of the girls fastened an exotic leather collar around my neck. It was two inches in length, and very thin for width, not even irritating my throat. It was coated in silver paint with four blue rubies equal distant from each other. It laced in the back with a few long silver strings that trailed to the middle of my back decoratively.

I finally decided that the contrast of the deep blue silk of the kimono, and the fiery red of my hair would be more catching if the hair was down. I didn't want to look untamed and wild, but instead refined and graceful, so I had one of the girls braid it in a simple and loose style.

"Commander Nijito also had matching cuffs made for your ankles if you so wished, milady," One of the girls informed me, taking them out to show me.

They were similar versions of the collar, 3 inches in length, thin in width, and 4 rubies equal distances from each other. I put them on each of my ankles, and saw that the back of them was without leather, only a series of criss-cross laces that tied tight in a bow.

I stood, looking at my feet and trying to decide if I liked the cuffs or not. I walked around and they weren't as uncomfortable as I had feared them to be. I decided I would keep them on and see Sesshoumaru's reaction to them.

"I'll wear them for now, thank you." I nodded at each of the girls.

"Would you like sandals, milady?" The other girl asked.

"No, I'll be going barefoot." I shook my head gently and went to the side of my bed where I still had my suitcase sitting. I took the oil out of it and dismissed the two girls before sitting on my bed and stretching my legs out. I lathered my tan skin to give it a more glowing look. After I finished my legs and feet, I lathered my arms, chest and neck. Then, I carefully, and not as abundantly, lathered my face. It gave a soft glow and enhanced my eyes considerably, which were a gentle, but bright, green framed by thick lashes.

"Asami?" Niito's voice from the other side of my door.

"Come in To-kun!" I called and slid off the bed, so that when he came in he got the full view of me.

I could see him control his eyes and he met mine immediately, not wandering. He glanced down once, simple, without letting his eyes fill with any emotion. "You look lovely Asami. Nijito did well." He bowed his head slightly and I took in his appearance.

He was dressed in a shiny, black silk, with a red sash and two bare swords at his side, sleek, silver, dangerous. They stood out amazingly against the black ensemble.

"You purposely wore black so the swords would stand out," I stated.

"Yes. My brother, Koufuu, and Akihiko will all be dressed the same. We want to make sure everyone is clear how important you are to Sesshoumaru and to do that, we want to remind them of who exactly are his strongest commanders, and soldier in Akihiko's case. I will also be speaking with Masaharu-san, who will regard you as an equal, or more, and make sure his opinion is clear, which will mean a lot."

I just nodded throughout his explanation and smiled as he handed me my dagger I had chosen and the leather band that wrapped around my thigh to hold it.

"I replaced the red rubies for blue, to match your outfit," He mentioned as I slid the dagger out of its sheath to relearn it for a moment. When I was satisfied I slid the sheath into the leather strap, and then the dagger into it.

"Are you ready to go, Asami?" Niito asked, offering his arm. I smiled, nodding, and took his arm, and we were off.

We met Sesshoumaru in his study downstairs and he was dressed in his usual garb, except with the long fluff around his body, almost like an incredibly long tail. He also had his black and silver chest plate on with a yellow and royal blue sash around that, holding his gleaming swords in place. He looked immaculate. I noticed that the blue on his sash was the exact color of my kimono and it made me feel like an extension of him.

When he saw me he seemed to assess me for the same length of time I had him. His eyes traveled along each of my legs and stopped at my ankles, considering the cuffs.

"Take those off. I want the marks to be visible," He instructed and I nodded with a smile, untying the ankle cuffs and setting them aside. I twirled slowly and then stepped up close to him, tracing my finger down the chest plate until his sash stopped me. It was tied in a bow, but that didn't give it a feminine look at all. He was so utterly masculine and strong and ethereal.

"Is it my turn now to tell you to take something off?" I whispered, letting my voice dip into a sultry purr.

His voice was utterly even, no inflection that would tell me what he was feeling, when he responded, "We do not have time."

"Very well." I nodded with a frown and then slid to his side, letting an arm encircle his while my other hand rested on his arm gently. "Later, then," I added on in a whisper and he only glanced at me briefly before walking.

"Are all the guards ready, Niito?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes, milord. Myself, Nijito, Akihiko-san, and Koufuu-san will travel with you both by air. The other six guards have already been sent to the ball by ground since it will take longer for them. They should arrive there just before us."

Sesshoumaru nodded and we moved past Niito and out of the study. Sesshoumaru led and I followed easily, keeping my arms around his.

Niito moved up to my other side and smiled. "Your sisters are waiting by the carriage to wish you a safe journey. I told them you wished to see them before you went to the ball. I also explained to them that because of their age they would not be able to attend with you."

I stopped and then smiled widely at Niito, bowing low. "I thank you for your thoughtfulness," I murmured before returning to Sesshoumaru, who had stopped just past me.

When we stepped outside I saw Mai and Ryoka standing a few feet from the dragon and staring at it with wonder, even though they'd already seen it once.

"Girls," I called, separating myself from Sesshoumaru and moving towards the twins.

They turned and ran to me, keeping their distance and not hugging me so they wouldn't mess up the kimono or the oil I had lathered on.

"I hope you have a lot of fun! I'm so sad that we can't go!" Mai said, pouting stubbornly.

"Niito-san said it was because we were too young," Ryoka added on, but she was looking rather solemnly at me and I just nodded to the question in her eyes. Ryoka had grown up much faster than Mai and I always found it harder to treat her like the child she actually was.

She nodded and tugged on Mai's arm, giving her twin a smile. "Let's go Mai. We can play in the garden."

"Bye Onee-chan!" Mai said, Ryoka echoing her as they ran away.

I sighed softly as I watched them leave and then turned back to the group of men. Niito wasn't exaggerating. Nijito, Akihiko, and Koufuu were all dressed immaculately in black with gleaming swords at their sides. The only differences were that, though Akihiko was wearing a red sash as well to hold his swords at his side, Nijito and Koufuu were both wearing a gleaming blue, the same shade as my kimono.

I gestured towards the sashes and looked to Niito. "So it'll be clear who is guarding who?" I asked.

Niito nodded, smiling slightly. "We should go now, so we are not too late," He stated, motioning towards the carriage.

Sesshoumaru actually helped me in the carriage in a very gentlemanly manner which slightly shocked me, because though I saw him as a powerful leader, a beautiful man, a breath-taking lover, a gentleman was not a word I would have used to describe him. I settled on the right side of the carriage and Sesshoumaru slid in next to me. The four guards slid in and sat on the left side, looking slightly uncomfortable squished together. I almost said something to Niito but he just shook his head discreetly.

"I hope the evening will not be filled with too much hostility…" I murmured, staring out my side's window.

"It is a ball. It will be elegant and fun and exciting," Nijito explained with a flourishing gesture.

Koufuu actually grimaced. "Asami-san, you will be something new and lovely to the society, and as well as a novelty simply because Sesshoumaru-sama has not brought anyone like you to any gathering. There will be much talking, getting to know you, and you must be conscious of everything you say, how you say it. It will be fun, it is a ball indeed, but there will be much careful maneuvering you must do," Koufuu explained and I gave him a wide smile, bowing my head. Perhaps he took after Niito.

Niito was smiling too, but it was less obvious. "Thank you," I said, letting my smile become smaller.

I rested my hand on Sesshoumaru's thigh, letting it linger up and down while I rested my eyes.

"We are not as far from the Southern Lands as Jiro's lands were from mine. You do not need to sleep," Sesshoumaru spoke softly, as if not to wake me, even though I wasn't sleeping.

"Don't worry my lord. I'm not sleepy at all." I leaned in to press my lips to his neck. "Who knows how long it will take to tire me out tonight," I whispered, trailing my hand further up his thigh, but staying just a space away from his manhood.

He ignored me and I just laughed softly, moving so that my head rested against his arm, using the fluff that was so delicately wrapped around him as a sort of pillow.

When we began descended I sat up straight to look out the window. The castle was grand, of course, and there were lights everywhere. There must have been hundreds of candles to illuminate the night so fully. I could see people gathered in a garden area, and I could easily hear talking and smell the food below.

"Quickly, before we land, milord. If I harmed someone, but did not kill, would it be easily forgotten about?" I asked, staring him straight in the eyes.

He scowled and then turned to Niito. "If she somehow ends up alone with Junpei, I will have Nijito beheaded in front of you," He threatened and then turned to watch as we descended.

When I turned away from Sesshoumaru Niito caught my eye and he had a warning deep inside.

"Be patient, my friend," He murmured, as if soothing a child to just wait a little longer.

I just frowned, letting the sadness fill my eyes for just a moment. I mourned the loss of my sister's innocence briefly and then took a deep breath, collected myself, and gave just a small stretch as we finally landed.

Niito and Nijito stepped out first, then Sesshoumaru, who helped me out of the carriage. Koufuu and Akihiko were next. I linked my left arm through Sesshoumaru's and acted as the dainty companion that no one would believe I was. The dagger's sheath on my right leg was obvious against the tan of my skin.

Nijito was off to the side and a little behind me, Niito in the same position on the other side by Sesshoumaru. Akihiko and Koufuu were further behind us all.

We walked at a simple pace towards the two front doors. There were candles along the pathway so that we would be able to see our way and at the end of the path two servant boys were holding the doors open. I could hear soft music and a hum of chatter.

"Do you dance, Sesshoumaru?" I asked, turning to look up at him with a smile.

"On occasion," He replied as we arrived to the front doors.

"Good evening, the ballroom is down the hall and to the right," The boy to the right recited clearly.

I offered a small nod of my head as we passed and entered the ballroom. The ceilings were high and there were six candle-filled chandeliers throughout the room. There were tables situated around the room and large area for dancing. A group of men clad in dark green were to the side of the dance area producing a lovely rhythm and beat.

I scanned the rest of the room, taking in faces, outfits, colors, obvious statuses: slaves, ladies, mistresses. When I saw Bunmei I almost didn't recognize him. He was still the tall, strong, and overpowering man I remembered him to be. He had a small beard along his face that surprised me. He was completely clean shaven years and years ago. His hair had also grown longer and more unruly.

When I snapped back to reality I realized that Sesshoumaru was looking down and to the side at me. My arm had unconsciously tightened around his and my other hand clung to his forearm, nails digging into his skin underneath the edge of his sleeve.

I relaxed my grip on his arm, and moved my other hand to rest on his sleeve, instead of underneath. "I apologize," I whispered so only he would hear.

He simply nodded. "We will address him before others, him being the host," He informed me and I just nodded.

I relaxed as we walked and let myself slide into who I've become, instead of focusing on who I was so long ago. I was a beautiful, strong, seductive woman, and he would be envious of Sesshoumaru for me.

A small smile graced my features and I let my eyes flit confidently around the crowd. We walked around the dance area and towards Bunmei who was talking with someone. There was a tall figure just behind him that I hadn't seen quite clearly and it was obvious who it would be.

Bunmei was dressed in a rich red with gold and purple designs. He had a gold sash around his waist that held one simple sword. He wore no armor and I almost laughed. He was so utterly confident. Over-confident actually…

His brunette hair was unruly but the pure elegance of his outfit kept him from looking untamed. I could see most of Junpei now and he was dressed in a beautiful silk white, a striking brilliance to his darkly tanned skin. He was much darker than me. He had a simple red sash with three different swords at his side. He wore no armor, but not just out of confidence, but because he moved more agilely without it. His light brown hair was down to the middle of his back and looked utterly perfect. He must have been growing it out for a while now.

I took a deep breath and kept myself calm. We weren't far now and as we stepped up closer Bunmei turned to look at who was approaching them. He stopped talking and simply stared at me, seeming confused for the briefest of moments. Junpei seemed to realize something was off and stepped away from him so he could see us clearly and his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"This is the Asami Benito was rambling about?" Junpei asked in utter disbelief.

"Junpei," Bunmei's voice lashed out and Junpei straightened up immediately. "You are not to speak to such a fine lady so rudely," Bunmei instructed, his eyes showing he was annoyed, but I wasn't convinced that it was all Junpei's doing.

Bunmei stepped forward and I just watched him. He reached to take my hand and he lifted it gingerly, kissing the back of my fingers briefly before moving away. "It is such a pleasure to see you again, Asami-san."

Junpei stepped up next, bending over and keeping his eyes on mine completely. I watched him with an amused smile and as soon as he touched my skin with his lips I focused and thrust my power through the contact and deep into his body. He took a deep, shuddering breath and stepped away and I cut off the power immediately, so that he would believe that only occurred when touching.

His eyes were a little wild but he worked hard to control himself and after a few moments of deep breaths he was completely normal again, staring at me seriously now.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is so good to see you again, and I received the signed treatise of three months. We will have to discuss later about furthering this treaty. Might I ask what this lovely lady is doing in your midst?" Bunmei, ever so formal…

"Asami is my companion, and newest elemental," He said simply, ignoring the comment about furthering the treaty.

"Truly? She is an elemental? I wasn't sure Benito was in his right mind when he returned from visiting your lands. He kept going on and on about a strong new woman enjoying your company. I never even thought to the young Asami I haven't seen in years…," He paused, thinking, and then narrowed his eyes towards me the slightest bit as he asked his next question. "When did you discover that little gift, Asami-san?" Bunmei inquired, trying to be friendly.

"When I was much younger, Lord Bunmei," I spoke for the first time in years to them and Junpei was eyeing me carefully, taking everything in.

"I see…" Bunmei was frowning and chuckled softly. "I suppose I lost out on a wonderful prize," He attempted to pass it off jokingly.

"You most certainly did," I spoke clearly, confidently, and letting just a little bit of sex fill my eyes and voice. He noticed and scowled.

"We must attend to something for a moment remember, Bunmei-sama, but when I get back, I would be interested in a dance with you, Asami-san," Junpei requested cordially.

"Perhaps, if I am not busy," I shrugged gently and turned to Sesshoumaru, smiling softly. "Sesshoumaru, will you dance with me now?"

"Not now," He stated and I pouted jokingly.

"Then may I go and dance once with Nijito-san?" I requested, letting one hand play along his arm.

He glanced to Nijito and then back to me, nodding. Niito stepped up, glancing once at Bunmei and Junpei. He stepped in close, whispering in my ear low enough that it was practically a breath. "We will be very close. Do not accept a dance from anyone else without having Nijito in sight."

I nodded solemnly and he smiled. "We'll be back, Mi-chan, we're going to greet the other Lords and Ladies," He said loud enough for everyone to hear, but soft enough that it was still personal.

Junpei was staring at Niito with a question in his eyes and then frowned, whispered something to Bunmei and they both left the ballroom after giving us a small nod. Sesshoumaru, Niito, and Akihiko wandered off as well to greet others probably and Nijito took my hand gently, leading me to the floor.

He held me gently, and at a respectful distance, and we danced. It was slow and smooth and lovely. Dancing was such a passion of mine. After a moment Nijito pulled me a little closer and began to speak.

"Bunmei noticed when you addressed Sesshoumaru-sama so casually," He commented.

I nodded. "Yes, and Junpei noticed how friendly Niito was with me."

"You should dance with him later on. Niito will want to know what he wants to talk you about," He suggested, scanning the crowds.

"Agreed," I replied, although I was disgusted by the idea.

We danced for the rest of the song and into the half of the next song before we spoke again.

"Bunmei and Junpei are back. Bunmei is chatting with some of his guests. Junpei is watching us discreetly and speaking to another guard that came back with them," Nijito whispered in my ear briefly and I just laughed softly as if he had humored me in some way.

"We should exit the floor now, and go find Sesshoumaru," I suggested, taking his arm as we maneuvered away from the other dancers. Junpei began moving towards us, and at the same time I noticed Sesshoumaru and Niito walking our way, with Masaharu tagging along.

Both parties arrived at the same time and I slid to Sesshoumaru's side, curling my arms through his.

"Asami, it's nice to see you again," Masaharu spoke gently, smiling, and bowed reverently, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"You as well, Masaharu," I greeted him, bowing my head slightly.

Junpei was almost glaring at Masaharu and I was confused as to why but didn't want to ask so outright. "Asami-san, I was wondering if I could interest you in a dance now," Junpei requested very politely, but quite earnestly.

"Asami, you should greet the other Lords before you dance again," Niito suggested, smiling.

"Sesshoumaru, what would you have of me?" I asked, looking up at him questioningly.

He glanced sideways and down at me, considering. "It would be polite if I introduced you to a few select guests."

I grinned, amused at the idea that he considered it to be polite. He probably didn't care anyways. I simply nodded and turned to Junpei. "It will have to be later on then, Junpei-san. I would not want to be impolite to anyone." This was ironic to say, since by refusing Junpei I was being impolite to him.

Sesshoumaru turned and moved us towards a small group. It appeared to be an older man, black hair with flecks of grey, with a woman by his side, older than me, but still beautiful in a youthful kind of way, and a young boy, maybe 15, talking to them rapidly.

Masaharu spoke to the right of me. "This is my Lord, and Lady, and their son. Ouji, Raina, and Daigo," He explained and then walked ahead to say something quickly to Ouji.

We arrived and stopped a couple of feet away. Our guards were behind us and Masaharu stood in the middle between us, and his people.

"Lord Ouji, Lady Raina, Daigo-san, this is Asami-san, Sesshoumaru's companion," Masaharu made the introductions simply and then stepped slightly back.

I bowed to them, murmuring a 'lovely to meet you'.

"Companion for the evening, or simply his companion?" Raina questioned, eyebrows arched and lips twisted into a scowl.

"His companion, though I wouldn't agree with it being so simple." I chuckled softly, lessening the insult easily. She had been insulting first anyways, with the sarcastic 'simply'.

Sesshoumaru squeezed his arm around mine the slightest bit.

"It is lovely to meet you Asami-san, you are a beautiful addition to Sesshoumaru's entourage," Ouji offered kindly and I smiled, bowing my head with a small 'thank you'.

"Asami-san is also one of Lord Sesshoumaru's newest elementals," Masaharu informed his Lord.

Ouji raised an eyebrow at this and smiled. "Indeed, you are a wondrous addition. What element do you hold?"

"Fire," I answered simply.

"Ah, just like my Masaharu. What a lovely coincidence. I'm sure you two have much to talk about. Fire elementals seem so rare these days, at least, more rare than the other elements," He seemed to muse, letting his thoughts take him away for a moment. "I know Junpei-san is a fire elemental, and a strong one, but he certainly doesn't strike me as the social type. Please, indulge in conversation as much as you'd like, I don't seem to be the focus of tonight, and therefore doubt I will have much use of any guards." He quipped, grinning slightly around the room and letting his eyes rest on each of the guards with us.

I simply smiled and shrugged bashfully as if I were embarrassed by the attention. "I will certainly indulge in conversation, thank you for the opportunity."

"Lovely. Sesshoumaru, might we walk for a moment and discuss a few matters? Your lovely companion can take a seat and enjoy Masaharu's company for a bit," Ouji suggested, glancing at his mate, who simply nodded and walked off with their son to go mingle.

I was slightly frustrated that this man so easily dismissed my presence, but he also did it in such a simple and polite way that I didn't want to complain.

Sesshoumaru nodded though and I slid my arm from him and bowed slightly to him. "Call for me whenever you wish my presence again, Sesshoumaru," I murmured, loud enough for them to hear but soft enough to be personal.

He simply glanced at me, the slightest warning in his eyes, to behave probably, and then he left with Niito and Akihiko following close behind. Koufuu was standing near me but being utterly quiet and extremely alert.

"I suggest we sit with your guards a little farther away and keeping watch. Junpei has his eyes on us and it will be curious to him that you and I, both strong fire elementals who already are acquainted with each other, are speaking so privately," Masaharu whispered, standing close to me. I simply nodded and linked an arm through his, walking towards a small table off to the side of the room.

Masaharu and I sat down by each other, moving our chairs so we would be facing each other. I spoke clearly and evenly when I looked to Koufuu and Nijito, "Can you both give us some privacy, please?"

Nijito gave a question in his eyes but I simply shook my head and pointed to where I wanted them to stand. Koufuu simply nodded, moving to the spot and keeping his back towards me. Eventually, Nijito followed suit.

"What age did you discover your elemental abilities?" Masaharu inquired, leaning forward slightly.

"I was fourteen when it first arose in me," I answered.

"Do you know what level you were when it first came up?" He seemed truly interested and I smiled.

"I don't know really. I was focused on control. I barely slept back then because whenever I had time to myself I was meditating and exploring my mind and practicing control," I explained.

"Why was it so important to practice control?" He was confused.

"I suppose you and Niito haven't spoken much yet…," I murmured, thinking.

"Is the answer something you can't speak about?"

"I'm not sure if I can or not and so I was hoping Niito would have gotten a chance to speak with you because then he could inform you of all the necessary information," I said, but was aware that this was probably just inciting more curiosity in Masaharu.

"I see…," He frowned, thinking to himself.

"To put it short, I used to belong to Lord Bunmei," I said simply.

His eyes snapped to mine and he nodded solemnly. "I understand. Goodness… To imagine him with two strong fire elementals under his control, all of the other lords would be at his mercy you realize?"

I nodded and shrugged. "That had not been my motivation but I can certainly comprehend that he would have been the strongest lord."

"He would have had me killed off and he would then have the only fire elementals known to exist right now," He said seriously, considering the possibilities of that.

"I didn't realize fire elementals were so rare," I mentioned.

"Yes. Earth is most common, then wind, water, and finally fire. There are many earth elementals, but most aren't strong enough to be worth anything in a war, same with wind. Water and fire are rare and helpful no matter what level," He informed me and I nodded, taking it all in.

"Lord Bunmei collects elementals whenever he comes upon them, and simply hopes they'll grow in power someday," I said, disgusted.

"Yes, I've realized that." He nodded. "Many Lords have hidden elementals, ones they'll use for surprise when the right time comes." He said quietly, looking straight into my eyes and being very serious. "Therefore you should always be cautious when in someone's presence, either privately or publicly." There was the smallest hint of a warning in his voice.

I stared into his eyes a moment longer and then nodded. "I understand. Perhaps one day we'll be able to discuss that subject more. At the moment a gentleman is approaching us it seems."

Masaharu nodded and then looked behind him. "That's Senri-san, one of Bunmei-sama's commanders, second to Junpei-san," He explained. Nijito stopped him, asking him questions and then turned to come to me while Koufuu remained blocking the visitor.

"He would like to speak privately with Masaharu-san," Nijito spoke evenly, giving off the vibes of a true guard.

Masaharu frowned and then nodded. "He wants me out of the way so Junpei-san can have a dance with you," He mumbled.

"That's fine. Niito will want to know what Junpei-san wants to discuss with me anyways." We stood and Masaharu smiled, bowing slightly to me and then whispering in my ear.

"Don't end up alone with Junpei-san," He warned and I just smiled, nodding.

"I'm not allowed to be alone with him under Sesshoumaru's strictest orders. Nijito-san will be beheaded if I go somewhere alone with him," I informed him.

He seemed surprised for a moment and then laughed. "You're lovely, Asami-san, and I do hope to get to know you better." He bowed one more time and then left to meet Senri, who murmured something under his breath before they disappeared down a hallway.

Nijito and Koufuu came back to me. "What now, Asami-san?" Koufuu questioned.

"We walk for a moment. Junpei will be back soon to ask for a dance, and this time I will grant him that," I explained, walking slowly around the dance circle with Koufuu and Nijito following closely.

I noticed Junpei standing just ahead of me but I didn't give him any eye contact. When we were a few feet away from him he turned all of his attention to me and away from the man he was speaking with.

"Ah, Asami-san… All done saying your 'hellos?" He questioned, letting a false friendly smile light his face.

"For now, Junpei-san. Sesshoumaru was dragged off by Lord Ouji and so I sat with Masaharu and discussed a few things," I said off-handedly.

"Asami-san, are you really being that rude to address them so simply? Or are you really that close?" His question held immense sarcasm and insult but he kept the smile on his face.

"To be so rude to a lady, where are your manners?" Koufuu muttered, acting very defensive. I turned, giving him a small smile and shake of my head before turning back to the tall man before me.

"It would be that I'm quite close to both of them Junpei-san. Is that so hard to believe? Do you think my company that poor? Because I assure you, I am nothing like the person you knew so many years ago." I had let my voice drop lower, not feigning any type of friendly banter.

His eyes seemed to spark, not in anger, but in interest and he stepped slightly closer, letting his own voice drop. "I can certainly see that you are a different person, and I am very interested in getting to know the new and improved you." The sexuality in his voice was subtle but I could pick it up and I just grinned, shaking my head.

"I do not want you and you cannot persuade me into being interested in you. I don't think you'd be able to compare to what I have now, anyways. So drop your act," I demanded quietly, annoyed.

Junpei licked his lips slowly, stepped even closer to tuck a stray hand of hair behind my ear and whispered for only me, "Who said I was acting?" He stepped back and bowed low, offering his hand. "Might I have a dance?"

"Asami-san, perhaps we should find Sesshoumaru-sama?" Nijito suggested and I just turned, shaking my head and then returning my focus to Junpei and taking his head, to his great delight.

I kept my guard up and didn't let my power go, not feeling it necessary to demonstrate my skills again to him. He led me to the dance floor and then spun me around gracefully before ending with my left hand and his right clasped together, his left on my waist a little lower than polite, and my right hand on his shoulder, barely grasping him.

"So when did you really discover your abilities?" He asked casually.

"Fourteen," I answered crisply.

His eyes narrowed. "Right when I discovered my own?"

I simply nodded this time, letting my eyes touch on where my guards were. Koufuu was on one side of the floor, his eyes meeting mine and giving me a small nod. Nijito was on the opposite side and looked annoyed, but regardless he met my eye contact and nodded.

"So, all of those fires that were set, some of them were you?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't realize some of them couldn't be you. I always felt it when the fires were mine," I mentioned, amused.

He didn't seem to know what to say to that and we danced in silence for a few minutes.

"You realize, Asami-san, that if you returned to Bunmei-sama that you and I together would be an immensely strong pair that no one could take down," He whispered, making sure to maintain eye contact.

"Why, I have realized that actually. The same could be said though, that if you came to Sesshoumaru, we would be a strong pair." I smiled seductively, welcoming him to my side.

He just laughed and shrugged. "I suppose you're right…"

"So how are the others? Anna, Yukika?" I inquired simply, not that interested but still wanting to know a little bit.

"They're good. They'll be down shortly I'm sure. Perhaps you'd be more interested in catching up with the girls than with me." He faked that he was hurt and I was thrown off ever so slightly because of his joking manner.

"Probably not," I replied with a gentle shrug.

"Do you ever miss any of us?" He asked softly, avoiding eye contact now and I was so angry at myself for actually feeling bad, because there was no way this was anything but an act.

"No. I was more than happy with Jiro-sama. Now I am with Sesshoumaru and I am even happier." I smiled softly to myself because I was being truthful. I didn't have to lie about any of this.

"I see," He nodded. "Would you like to go somewhere more private so we can talk?" He suggested, slowly coming to a stop, ready to walk away.

"Perhaps another time," I offered.

"Your guards are more than welcome to follow us," He added on with a charming smile.

"What is it you want to speak about?" I asked, trying to decide if this would be a good idea or not.

"It's not as much speaking as it is finding out a few things about our similar abilities," He corrected with a curious smile.

"Where would we be doing this?" I glanced over to find Nijito watching us, confused as to why we weren't dancing anymore.

"In Bunmei-sama's private study," He answered easily.

"Will Lord Bunmei be there?" I asked, making my way over to Nijito, Koufuu moving around the dance floor to meet us. Junpei kept pace with me.

"Yes." At least he was being honest…

"I will have to speak to Sesshoumaru first. I will find you after I've spoken with my lord," I dismissed him with my tone and he simply bowed slightly and walked away. I moved to Nijito's side and slid my arm through his.

"Did everything go alright?" He asked, seeming slightly worried.

"It went fine. You and your brother's minds are open, yes?" I inquired, glancing up at him.

"Of course, why?" He sounded suspicious and I chuckled softly.

"Can you bring me to him? I would like to speak with Sesshoumaru." I looked around the room but didn't see any sign of Sesshoumaru or Niito.

"Sure, they're in the gardens." He turned, leading us towards open doors past the dance floor.

"Junpei wants to explore our similar abilities in private," I mentioned.

"I'd rather not be beheaded tonight, if you don't mind," Nijito muttered wearily.

I laughed and shook my head. "Not in complete private, simply away from the public," I explained.

"I see." He seemed to think about that for a second and then leaned in as we approached the open doors. "Does that mean I'll be able to have a glimpse of your luscious body again?"

I grinned and simply kept my eyes forward, not bothering to answer. I saw Sesshoumaru in the distance speaking with Ouji. Niito and Akihiko were close to us, far away from Sesshoumaru to give the two lords privacy.

I separated from Nijito when we reached his brother. "What must they be speaking about if even you are not present for the discussion?" I asked, confused.

Niito smiled and shrugged. "I'm not sure yet honestly. Ouji seemed to press for complete privacy. What are you doing away from the ball?"

"I danced with Junpei and he requested that he and I explore our similar gifts in private, away from the public. Guards are more than welcome." I watched Sesshoumaru's body language, but of course it gave nothing away that I could tell.

"I'm not sure that would be the best idea. If you're not stronger than him, we don't want it to be discovered. We want them to suspect how much stronger you may or may not be," He offered as a deterrent and I frowned, not having thought of that.

"I think she just wants the opportunity to hurt him," Nijito suggested.

"Hurt who?" Masaharu walked up to our small gathering, glancing at his own lord curiously.

"Never mind that," Niito brushed it off easily. "We were instructed to stay here. Lord Ouji seemed to insist on privacy with Sesshoumaru-sama."

Masaharu's face drained of everything and he glanced at me ever so slyly before nodding and staring around the gardens.

"Masaharu?" Niito frowned.

"It is not for me to discuss. If your Lord passes along the information then so be it, but unless that occurs I will keep my silence," He said softly.

"If you and I were alone?" Niito questioned.

"It is not a matter of war, my friend. It is something of personal privacy," Masaharu tried to explain.

"I see. I understand, Masaharu," Niito offered his hand and a friendly smile. Masaharu looked relieved, shaking his hand and returning the smile.

"So what is it Senri distracted you with?" I asked to veer the conversation elsewhere.

"Some nonsense about a man growing powerful in the Northern most part of the Southern lands," He looked annoyed. "What did Junpei discuss with you when you danced?"

"He wants to explore our similar abilities in private," I replied, watching as Sesshoumaru and Ouji began walking towards us.

"Complete privacy or with guards and lords?" He asked, though his eyes were also on his lord.

"Guards and lords," I answered simply.

When Sesshoumaru and Ouji reached us I moved to gently and barely embrace Sesshoumaru, mostly just sliding my hands around his sides and looking up at him with a sultry smile. "Hello Sesshoumaru. I hope you haven't been having too much fun without me," I murmured with a false frown.

"Not as much as you have I am sure. How many dances have you had now?" He inquired simply. He was trying to figure out if I had danced with Junpei yet.

"Only two or three now. One was fairly interesting I suppose but I would very much enjoy a dance with you soon," I pressed my lower body slightly against his, grinning up at him as I watched his eyes grow darker with lust.

"Perhaps I will indulge you later," He offered evenly but I could hear the darkness lurking just beneath.

I smiled widely, batting my eye lashes slowly. "Perhaps I will indulge you, later," I whispered.

"Perhaps we should discuss the topic we were just on, Asami?" Niito interrupted from behind us.

"Of course, To-kun," I turned, smiling and was surprised to see Ouji's complete attention on me as I moved my body away from Sesshoumaru's.

Masaharu stepped up, bowing low towards me. "I would be most humbled if you invited me and my lord to sit in on the session." Ouji glanced to him, confused.

"Of course. Explain the situation to your lord and I will talk to Sesshoumaru. When we have everything figured out we'll come and find you," I offered.

"Perfect. Lord Ouji, may we speak somewhere else?" He requested.

"Sure, Masaharu." They walked away and I turned my attention back to Sesshoumaru.

"I danced with Junpei and he wants to explore our similar abilities in private. Guards and lords will be present, it will simply be away from the general public," I explained.

"Niito, what do you think about this?" Sesshoumaru inquired as I slid my arm through his.

"There are potential benefits, but the risk of Junpei being stronger than her and it being confirmed would be a major consequence," Niito said, frowning.

"There could be rules set though, first, of course. It could be agreed upon not to unleash full power and then it won't be a set thing, who is stronger than who," Koufuu offered as an option.

Niito nodded, thinking it over. "True, and that would still give us the opportunity to see some of Junpei's powers."

"Masaharu would like for him and Lord Ouji to sit in on the session as well," I added.

"That might not be such a bad idea. If something were to go wrong or if a connection was trying to be built, he could help." Niito nodded, liking the idea.

"Sesshoumaru? What do you think?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"It would be interesting. Are you planning on fighting? Or simply exploring each other's minds?" He asked, eyeing me carefully.

"I'm not quite sure what he had in mind, but most likely a simply exploration," I responded with a small shrug.

"Will you be turning your clothes to ashes again?" He asked, fingering the fabric around my shoulders.

"Depends. Do you not want me to?" I tilted my head to the side ever so slightly.

"It would not be the best of ideas," He answered softly, yet still evenly.

"Any particular reasons?" I asked, smiling.

"No," He answered coldly and I immediately knew there was some reason for him to not want me nude in front of the audience that would be there.

"Niito, go inform Masaharu that he is welcome to be an audience, and inform Junpei that we will meet him and his lord in his private study," Sesshoumaru instructed.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Niito seemed weary to leave Sesshoumaru's side.

"Go," Sesshoumaru instructed firmly.

Niito bowed and then shot Nijito a stern glance before scurrying off in a hurry.

"What would you have of me, milord, for this session?" I started walking towards the gardens, keeping by his side. Nijito, Koufuu, and Akihiko stayed put, simply following us with their eyes.

"Do not draw blood," He stated firstly.

"What if he draws blood?" I asked, frowning. If I was strictly prohibited to drawing blood it would limit me greatly.

"If he draws blood then by all means, make sure he is severely injured, not killed, as a rebut," He replied and I laughed softly.

"What else?" I prompted.

"No nudity." He didn't expand on this.

"If he becomes nude first?" I jested with him, amused.

He simply ignored me and we stopped just inside and around the corner of the garden. We were out of our guards view now and I stepped up close to play with the sash around his waist.

"Is there anything I should be informed of, milord?" I asked sweetly, wondering if he would divulge what he and Ouji-sama were talking about.

"No," He answered simply, his eyes skimming over me slowly while his hand slid trailed down my neck. He stroked a single finger in between my breasts before letting one hand slide beneath the fabric to grasp my breast sharply, nails digging in and inciting a high pitched yelp from me before a violent and pleasurable shudder slid through my body to feet.

He bent over slightly and his lips met my neck while his free hand spread my legs enough to slide in between and play with my warmth abruptly. I gasped, struggling to remain upright at his sudden attack.

"Sesshoumaru…" I breathed his name and let my arms wrap around his shoulders as support. He slid two fingers deep inside while his teeth scraped against my neck hard enough that I was sure it would leave some kind of mark.

All of a sudden he withdrew his fingers, released my breast, and moved away from my neck, and the quickness of it made me almost collapse to my knees but his arm was suddenly there, supporting my weight. There was a smirk of complete confidence on his face, something that seemed so out of sorts for him.

I regained control of myself and it was clear how much it pleased him that I was so affected.

"Can we perhaps see our room, now, Sesshoumaru?" I inquired, heat building up inside, eyes glazing over, and body moistening in reaction.

"No," His answer was simple, no explanation.

We began walking and I was able to stand on my own now, so he released me from his grasp.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. I have made the arrangements with Junpei. We can meet him there now. Masaharu and Lord Ouji will meet us there shortly," Niito informed him simply as we came back into view and earshot of the group of guards.

Sesshoumaru nodded and I shook myself mentally to get back on track and focus. We moved around the perimeter of the ball room, not engaging in conversation. We passed the great hall we had first come through and down a small dark corridor.

Niito and Nijito were ahead leading the way with Koufuu and Akihiko taking the rear.

"Any other last minute rules, milord?" I asked sweetly, sliding both of my arms around his so that he was escorting me.

"Try to limit making any kind of connection with him, like you and Masaharu did," Niito mentioned and Sesshoumaru just nodded in agreement.

We came upon two double doors. Niito and Nijito opened both up to let us walk through. Junpei was by a large fire place, staring intently into the flames. His shirt had somehow vanished and so he was nude waist up.

I looked to Sesshoumaru to make a snide remark in reference to our earlier conversation but he was already looking at me and just shook his head.

Bunmei was sitting behind a desk with Senri standing calm behind him, looking at nothing and no one in particular. Benito was off to the side of the desk, looking bitter. I wondered idly about what but deferred it for later investigation. There was a large space in between the fire place and desk, as if this was the very place they often held fights or simple 'explorations'. Along all of the walls were bookshelves and almost every single spot was filled with something, whether it be books or artifacts or little nothings.

His old study had been much smaller and barely filled. It made me nostalgic to think and compare how things used to be. I brushed those thoughts away and continued my observations. There were comfortable looking chairs scattered in front of the book shelves, placed precisely to be able to observe whatever went on in this large space. We were still missing Masaharu's and Ouji's audience.

"Welcome Lord Sesshoumaru, Asami-san," Bunmei's voice was firm but he didn't stand to welcome us, showing disrespect since Lord Sesshoumaru was at least an equal, if not more.

"Bunmei," Sesshoumaru addressed him easily, not even looking his way. He moved to a chair located to the side of the large space and directly in the middle, so that he would have a good vantage point of the whole ordeal. I lingered in the middle of the space, Niito standing by me. Nijito, Koufuu, and Akihiko all moved to take up spots around the room.

"I believe we are waiting for two more guests? It was curious to hear that Lord Ouji and his little playboy wanted to sit in," Bunmei attempted to joke and I wanted to insult him in Masaharu's defense, but I knew I couldn't.

I wasn't quite sure how to respond without revealing too much or too little but Niito came to the rescue for that. "We all know Junpei-san is more of a playboy than Masaharu will ever be," He laughed softly, keeping it joking, light. "And you should be informed I suppose, so you are not left wondering, but Masaharu and Asami-san have already explored each other's powers and established a connection. It is no wonder why he would want to sit in on another exploration of like elements." Niito turned his back to Bunmei before he could respond and smiled to me.

"And what is your connection to this girl?" Bunmei asked condescendingly.

Junpei actually turned and strolled back to his lord, placing a hand on his shoulder. Even he realized how rude he was being. In any other circumstance Junpei probably wouldn't have said or made a hint to anything but he probably was desperate to explore our powers.

"Do you have any rules, Asami-san that you would like to bring to our attention?" Junpei asked, to move this session along.

At that point the doors opened and Masaharu held them open while Ouji walked through.

"So sorry we are a bit late," Ouji said warmly, taking in the whole room quickly and then sliding to the same side of the room as Sesshoumaru, sitting near him, but not too close as to look strange. Masaharu moved to the middle of the room with Niito and I.

"Where are we right now?" Masaharu questioned with a tilt of his head.

"We were just about to go over some rules," I informed him and then motioned for him to sit with his lord.

"If there is anything you need, you can call for me with your power," He whispered just by my ear and only Niito heard because of his close proximity.

"Now, secrets are not polite things, especially when so in public of others," Junpei joked, moving to walk towards our little group.

"Perhaps if you had the connection we do, you would be privileged to the knowledge of our secrets, but you do not," Masaharu commented, leaving to stand near Ouji.

"Let's get started, shall we, Asami-san?" Junpei asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, of course." I smiled, excited to be able to possibly cause him harm.

"Rules first," Niito said, "Neither of you can let go of all your power. Do not go all out. No weapons if it turns a little combative. No blood. Agreed?"

"Sure." Junpei wasn't even focusing anymore on Nitto, his eyes were all for me.

"I agree, Niito." I gave him a reassuring smile and he went to stand by Sesshoumaru.

"Are you ready little one?" Junpei taunted in a small whisper.

"I wouldn't get so cocky. It was always one of your downfalls," I replied easily.

We moved so we were barely a foot apart, staring into each other's eyes. Junpei smirked and I let myself focus and forget everything else in the room but him. And then, it happened. An explosion of heat surrounded us both and our eyes were wide as this little exploration began.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

I hope you liked it and it wasn't too long… I kept getting upset with myself because I felt like I drew it out so much, but then again, I won't be able to update for a while, so maybe it was good that this was a super long chapter? I don't know… Feedback is welcomed! It makes me happy.

Have a great Spring Break!

_xoxo Tiff_


	10. If You Can't Take the Heat Part 2

**Love and Pleasure – Chapter 10**

**If You Can't Take the Heat… Part 2**

I haven't updated in so long, I know. I'm getting back in the swing of things, and life has become so unstressful that I actually have TOO much time! I am working on a new Sesshoumaru related project. I have decided that I will dabble with this story and my newest one, and simply post whatever happens to be written first.

Thanks for your utter patience.

_xoxoTiff_

Our eyes were a bright red and we stared at each other without comprehension for moments. From the experience with Masaharu I was more prepared for the initial shift in comprehension. Lust didn't overwhelm me like it had with Masaharu and I could focus on other people. Basically I still maintained my personal awareness and didn't completely experience a shift in my state of mind. However, since I wasn't sure how he was going to react I did succumb to my more animalistic side, becoming slightly defensive.

I watched this man in front of me and his eyes were tightly shut, trying to control the overwhelming change. I was suddenly happy that I had already had the opportunity to go through this in privacy with Masaharu and I wanted it to seem as if I was completely in control of this, and therefore appear stronger. Since he was stronger than Masaharu I had been sure that I would be swept away again, but clearly this wasn't how it worked.

I walked slowly in a circle around Junpei and slid a finger down his arm, shoving energy into him and a violent convulsion swept his body. He all of a sudden turned to me and almost started to crouch, his eyes glued to me. I wasn't touching him anymore but I was still pushing energy into him every chance I got.

His gaze was feral and I could feel him getting ready to pounce. I just smiled invitingly, tilting my head to the side. He breathed in deep and next thing I knew we were on the ground tumbling and I ended up on the bottom, to my annoyance, and he pinned me down to the floor, leaning in to sniff my neck obnoxiously.

All of a sudden he jumped off of me and I stood up slowly, watching him. Something had changed. He was standing up straighter and now my mind was getting foggier. He figured it out and was pushing more energy and heat into my whole body. I shuddered and cut myself off from him, before a connection could be made.

A curious look crossed his face and he stepped forward, our eyes focused intently on each other. All of a sudden I felt him trying to shove his energy inside of me, as if he knew I shut myself away for a reason.

I shut my eyes to focus for a second and to rebuild my inner shield. All of a sudden I felt his hands holding my cheeks forcefully, trying to use skin contact to force his way in. I opened my eyes angrily and stared defiantly at him. I wouldn't let him make a connection, absolutely not.

He kept pouring more and more energy towards me and I kept repelling it, using all I had. Abruptly his fingers began digging into me and I growled, hooking my leg around his to trip him. With his grip I ended up rolling with him, but with more grace and ended up breaking the skin contact. I jumped up and crouched carefully, watching as he rose slowly and turned, stretching his neck and then slowly turning to me, annoyed.

"Just let me do it," He whispered, frustrated.

"You don't even know what it is," I stood up straight. He wasn't going to attack me again.

I felt a gentle breath of power against my neck and I knew immediately who it was and the emotion behind it. Masaharu was wondering if everything was okay. I glanced to him and shook my head discreetly.

"That's what it is… I want it, Asami…," His voice was strained. "Your reaction was better than mine because you've already gone through this. Did you feel like an animal?"

"Not too much like an animal, but I felt completely senseless and I had the awareness of an animal, not a human," I said simply, as if it was nothing and that it wasn't a weakness admitting this.

"What else did you feel?" He asked, and this question held all sorts of anger and hints of jealousy.

"I don't think I need to explain," I said, grinning wickedly.

"But you didn't feel it this time, did you?" He accused.

"Not a bit," His eyes narrowed and I just watched him, waiting to see if he was going to try anything.

"You gave into it the first time…?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Yes," I answered his icy tone with an amused one. I was guessing he felt crazy with pent up lust and anger.

"I wonder what would happen if we fought for real…," He mused, beginning to circle me slowly. I let him, not even turning my head to follow him.

"I would love to find out," I murmured.

"Asami," Niito stated my name simply, a small reminder that wasn't necessary. I knew I wasn't allowed to fight.

"Aren't you interested Niito-san? She is a new asset for the Western lands. Do you not wish to know her abilities?" Junpei was trying to lock him in with his so lovely persuasion.

"I have already tested her abilities personally. There is no need to watch you both go at it," He responded easily, a friendly smile on his face.

Junpei's head lowered slightly, glaring at Niito. "You tested her abilities? I am curious as to how that came about…"

"There was a misunderstanding when Asami and I first met. I offended her and she retaliated. It's all quite behind us," Niito shrugged gently.

"What did you think of her abilities, if I might ask?" Junpei was being awfully nosy, and I was sure he knew it but he kept going.

"I was impressed," Niito glanced to me and grinned, amused with the situation probably.

"Might I ask who came out victorious?" Bunmei chimed in.

"Of course. It was a draw, Lord Bunmei," Niito glanced to the desk where Bunmei was sitting, now looking annoyed.

"Truly? I would hope you did not train your people to lie in your favor, Lord Sesshoumaru," Bunmei commented, ever so insulting.

"I would hope so for your people as well, but I suppose there is no way to really be sure of such falsifications." Hearing Sesshoumaru speak in his sure, calming voice made me turn to him, watching how his composure and posture never faltered. He glanced to me and I almost blushed, as I had been admiring him, but I controlled it and turned away.

"Surely, Lord Sesshoumaru, you are teasing me? There is a way to be sure, right in front of us. Let them do some battle. Entertainment for us, death and serious injury will be avoided of course." Bunmei smiled and opened his hands wide, as if it was no big deal.

"Niito?" Sesshoumaru inclined his head, as if to say, 'Go ahead and negotiate.'

"Would there be weapons involved?" Niito asked.

Bunmei seemed to think about it. "Weapons are reserved for serious injury and death. I imagine our performers would have no need of them."

"I would propose that full power is not utilized by either. We wouldn't want to cause physical damage to the surroundings, as well as full power could lead to serious injury, if not death." Niito said. He was surely the perfect diplomat for Sesshoumaru.

"I would agree with that," Bunmei allowed.

Niito glanced at both Junpei and myself, but seemed to focus on me. "You both are controlled. Accidents don't happen, so if serious injury or death occurs the treaty will be forfeited immediately." His voice was stern with authority, Sesshoumaru's authority.

"I don't know how I feel about that little stipulation. Lord Sesshoumaru?" Bunmei turned his head to look at my master, as did I.

Sesshoumaru stared at me, no emotion showing on his face. "I would not let Niito talk for me if I thought he would say anything I disagree with. If serious injury or death occurs, the treaty is forfeited."

"I see. Very well then. No accidents." Bunmei was upset but Junpei looked like he could care less.

I glanced back to Sesshoumaru, nodding once. "I understand," I whispered and he simply tilted his head, the barest of nods.

"You don't seem afraid, little one, even though you watched me fight when we were both younger. I am even better than I was then," Junpei warned.

"I have never been afraid of you Junpei," I stated simply, and instantly I had shifted the slightest bit, my eyes a bright red and sharp claws extending from my fingers.

"Are we not considering claws weapons?" Senri chimed in.

"I think claws and teeth should be allowed. They are natural defensive mechanisms for youkai," Niito commented.

"I agree," Sesshoumaru murmured, barely speaking up from his seated position.

"I am as well in accordance," Bunmei said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I watched as Junpei did his own small transformation, his claws were twice the length of mine and just as sharp, and they could definitely cause serious injury, if not death. His eyes glowed the same red as mine and I could feel the power rolling off of him in waves. Elemental power and raw demon power were different. Mix them together and the potential is… interesting to say the least. Throw two of those rarities together and the potential was deadly.

I mused briefly, considering the thought of slipping up and killing him anyways. Would it be so bad to end the treaty? I glanced to Sesshoumaru fleetingly, holding up my hand and licking my finger slowly to the point of my claw, and then pressing it in to raise blood. He just watched and I could see a hint of amusement deep in his eyes but he shook his head, a 'No,' to my silent question.

I just sighed and shrugged it off, licking up the few droplets of blood that had made it on to my finger before turning my attention back to Junpei, who was absentmindedly staring at my tongue licking my finger slowly. I grinned and without hesitation stepped up twice and my leg was up in the air snapping across his neck in a sudden movement that knocked him to the ground.

He growled immediately, wasting no time in retaliating, He moved his leg in a circular movement at a ridiculously high speed, tripping me from my standing position. I rolled backwards with the momentum and ended up on my feet again in a flash, four feet away from him. He stood more slowly, his eyes focused on me. When he was standing straight he touched his neck, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I am pleasantly surprised," He whispered, stepping closer slowly.

I backed away and stepped to my left and he mimicked my movements dauntingly.

"Might I make a comment before you both truly go at it?" Sesshoumaru inquired, his voice simple and emotionless. Did he ever allow happiness into that voice I wondered? No, of course not.

"Of course Sesshoumaru," I answered, my eyes still trained on Junpei however, who narrowed his eyes when I addressed my lord so casually.

"It is more addressed towards your opponent. Junpei-san, I would appreciate if you didn't harm my pet's face. I would not want to alarm the guests when we return to the party, nor would I want my property to be so noticeably scarred," Sesshoumaru explained easily and I turned, grinning in his general direction, always amused, and surprised, when he used so many words at one time.

"I would never harm such a beautiful face so I easily agree to your wishes, Lord Sesshoumaru," Junpei said formally, "but of course I ask the same in return that my face, though not as beautiful as Asami-san's, is still lovely, and should not be so openly scarred."

"Done, she will not harm your face," Sesshoumaru responded easily, and now I glared at him, receiving a small smirk from Sesshoumaru.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp blast of heat at my back, almost like a cry for attention. I turned and what I saw was astonishing. It was hard to explain because I couldn't fully see the aura that was now surrounding Junpei. It was more that I could feel it, and once I could feel it, I was able to see it. It was like what I could do I imagined, surrounding my body with fire to protect myself, but what I did was completely visible to anyone and shredded anything that wasn't actually part of my body. What Junpei had around him was literally that, it was around him.

I glanced to the side to Masaharu and his head was tilted, eyes trained on Junpei, studying this interesting technique. I knew at once that no one else could see it but Sesshoumaru had a small interested look on his face as he watched Junpei move about.

What else did this little shield do, I wondered? I glanced to Junpei and then down to my own body and then to Sesshoumaru, a small question in my eyes.

"I would prefer you didn't," He said simply.

"Only prefer?" I needed to know if it was a command or not.

"Yes," I could tell he was annoyed, but I wondered if anyone else could.

I laughed softly and turned back to Junpei and let my own fire spring from my skin, but only on my feet, for kicks. I would wait to see if it was necessary to do much more than that.

I sprung forward, launching a punch to his chest just as he was bringing his leg around for a sharp kick. We both injured each other, jumping back. My side would be bruised from his strong kick and I was annoyed with that but I had needed to test something and I knew I would have to walk into an attack. His fire barely burned. It was maybe enough to deter or intimidate, but not actually burn. There were definitely other purposes for this shield of his.

We were staring at each other, focusing and all of a sudden I could feel the barest of tugs on, what felt like, my aura. I frowned, glancing down at the ground but not really looking at anything tangible. I was reassessing all of my defenses. My power was being drained away. I scowled and glanced up and the aura that was around Junpei was getting brighter.

"That is rude, Junpei," I growled.

"If you don't like it, then stop me," He taunted.

I didn't have time to figure out how he was even doing this and then break it off. I considered my own fire shield and decided if it blocked anything physical from reaching me, for the most part, maybe it could also be applied to my aura and soul as well.

I stepped back, keeping my eyes trained on Junpei who only watched curiously. As I reached Sesshoumaru I turned to face him, smiling slightly. I leaned in to whisper softly, "I'll make it up to you later."

I untied my obi and slid off my kimono in two smooth movements, laying them gently against the chair next to Sesshoumaru, who sat there and growled once, angrily towards me.

I pecked him on the cheek with a small smile and then turned, nude and beautiful to the man that was draining away my energy.

"What a delicious body you have Asami…," Junpei murmured.

"Junpei-san, I would hope you could control yourself and be respectful towards property that is not yours, nor your master's," Niito scolded, unhappy.

Junpei didn't even bother responding, his eyes and attention were all for me.

I blinked once and when my eyes were open my fiery shield covered my entire body, a bright red. I zoned for a moment, strengthening my physical shields and then reassessing my mental ones. When everything was rebuilt and I no longer felt and tugging on my energy, I grinned.

"What else do you have for me, Junpei? I thought we were going to fight, but if you're just going to try and siphon my energy away, we can be done," I spoke simply, annoyed.

He just smiled, shrugging. "Maybe I should have requested this to be completely private. I think I would have enjoyed it more. We're so limited because of this audience." He complained nonchalantly, like he wasn't being completely rude towards Sesshoumaru by stating all of this out loud.

"Bunmei, I must admit I am quite surprised with the manners and respect you seem to neglect teaching your people," Sesshoumaru commented, standing with my kimono and obi and moving towards me. He let me see in his eyes that he was annoyed with the current situation.

Niito and the other three guards moved towards us, and Niito spoke for us. "Since this exploration really isn't going anywhere, we will have to retire back to the gathering for a more enjoyable setting."

"Come now, Asami, let us continue…," Junpei whispered.

"I do as my master commands, and I can see that our time would be better spent elsewhere. Perhaps your time would be better spent acquiring some new behaviors," I advised, shaking my head. I let my shield drop and Sesshoumaru helped me slide on my kimono. I tied the obi back into place carefully, with some slight help from Niito.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp tug on my soul and it was so abrupt and painful that I collapsed to my knees, taking in a ragged, deep breath.

"Asami?" Niito knelt next to me, concerned. I gasped, feeling as if I was suffocating, I couldn't breathe.

I felt a strong presence standing right outside my mind, pushing. He wasn't restraining himself anymore. That was clear… All of a sudden the presence was gone, and my breathing came out in and out raggedly, but I could breathe again, and that's all that mattered. I looked up, trying to see what had changed.

Sesshoumaru's hands were secured around Junpei's throat, claws threatening to puncture skin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! How dare you lay hands on my property…," Bunmei was seething, standing behind his desk but not coming closer.

A booming laugh interrupted the tension and all eyes turned to Ouji, who sat relaxed in his seat. "Bunmei, I don't think you're in any position to be angry. Your boy here was quite obviously attacking Sesshoumaru's precious mistress, either going for serious injury, or trying to take over her mind, either one would be enough to forfeit your little treaty," Ouji declared, standing and moving towards Sesshoumaru, patting him on the arm.

"Your mistress is in good health now. If he is to be injured, let my Masaharu or your Niito take care of it. No need to get your hands dirty for such a small matter," Ouji spoke evenly, and Sesshoumaru simply nodded, which only surprised me. Ouji was at least twice Sesshoumaru's age… Perhaps he had been a mentor of sorts?

Sesshoumaru stepped back and I moved in front of him, smiling softly. "Thank you, milord. I was not harmed." I reached on my tip-toes to kiss the line of his jaw. He just nodded.

"Bunmei-sama, we will no longer be staying the night here. We will retire earlier than the other guests to avoid the storms in our lands. In the next few days you can expect a letter detailing if there is still a treaty between lands," Niito announced formally, barely bowing, and moving to the doors with Nijito, holding them open for our party to leave.

I watched as Bunmei sat down, a furrow between his brows. I blew him a kiss, to his extreme irritation, before hooking my arm through Sesshoumaru's as we left, Koufuu and Akihiko ahead of us, Nijito and Niito behind. Ouji and Masaharu left right behind us, and I heard Ouji say something about 'immaturity' and 'foolishness'.

"Sesshoumaru, I would love to dance at least once with you before we are to leave," I said pleadingly as I stared up at him.

He simply nodded and I grinned, about to lead him towards the dance floor but he shook his head once. I just stood there and frowned. He turned to Ouji and Masaharu who were right behind us.

Ouji smiled at Sesshoumaru, shaking his head. "Bunmei was always so irrational… It's more disappointing to see it right in front of me, rather than hearing it from others."

"He does not have a handle on his own people…," Sesshoumaru commented.

"Yes… That Junpei, I don't know what he was thinking. Not to say your newest mistress is not worth it, indeed she is, but Junpei… I have never seen him act that way, so rash. Usually it is him keeping a handle on Bunmei," Ouji shook his head, seeming confused.

"It is because he and I have known each other for quite a long time… I don't know exactly what is going on in his mind, but I am certain his attachment to me has resurfaced, and has become stronger than he knows how to deal with," I made my own observation, a simple one, hoping they would no longer ponder on this subject so that I would get a dance with milord.

"How interesting…," Ouji simply watched me for a moment and then shifted his gaze to Sesshoumaru. "I hope you'll think about our earlier conversation."

"If you would like me to," Sesshoumaru responded simply, a cold look coming into his eyes, his normal look.

Ouji just chuckled softly. "Yes, yes, please do. I'll speak with you another time then. Come, Masaharu." He walked away and Masaharu nodded once to Niito and then smiled briefly towards me, before leaving with his master.

"My Lord, if you would like me to negotiate something with Lord Ouji for you, I would be happy to take care of it," Niito offered.

"It is not something for you to negotiate. I already gave him my answer anyways. There was no negotiation necessary," Sesshoumaru explained briefly and then led me to the dance floor, to my delight.

Niito and the others stayed in a small group off to the side of the floor to keep their eyes on us. I slid one hand to his shoulder and let my other hand entwine with his, and suddenly we were dancing, and he was strong and led easily and confidently.

There must have been some slight surprise on my face because he smirked slightly. "I am a Lord, of course I know how to dance. Perhaps not as well as you, but well enough," He whispered softly next to my ear after pulling my body closer to his.

"So… Why does Lord Ouji want me? And what did he offer you?" I inquired after a few minutes of silence.

"Did he say something to you?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, studying my face.

"No…," I replied, frowning. I wasn't sure why he was being so suspicious. "I could feel his attraction to me, and he stared at me quite a bit. It's very obvious." I shrugged.

"He has an obsession with bedding elementals. He has a way of… eating the power, I suppose would be the best way to phrase it," He paused, twirling me away from his body and then bring me back close to continue.

"He doesn't lessen your power, he just will swallow some of it and it makes his release more than it usually is. He searches for elementals that are willing to give themselves to him. He propositioned Masaharu. That is why he was all so willing to have him under his command. Masaharu refused vehemently however, and ended up confiding in me the secret desires of Ouji." Sesshoumaru smoothly exited the dance floor with his arm secure on my waist.

He led us both out onto the patio and further into the gardens where we were earlier. I sat on a close by bench, crossing my legs slowly, enjoying how Sesshoumaru's eyes focused on the movement.

"Is that all he wanted?" I inquired.

"He is entertaining the thought that you and Masaharu are more than acquaintances. He is thrilled by the idea of the three of you enjoying each other's company. If a woman is involved, it is likely Masaharu would join. He sees how you both interact, and he expressed how fondly Masaharu spoke of you when he returned after visiting us. He is quite enticed by the idea of bedding two elementals. He believes the release would be other-worldly," Sesshoumaru stood, his eyes roaming slowly along my legs.

"Do I react sexually when I am with Masaharu?" I asked, knowing I didn't but wondering if that is how it looked to others.

"No, but Ouji is seeing what he wants to see," He shrugged and took a step forward. I stretched out my leg, stroking toes along his thigh. He grabbed my ankle roughly, but then gently ran his fingertips along the smooth skin as he stepped even closer.

I sat up straighter as he leaned down and I lifted my hands to capture his neck, pulling him down faster so that our lips could meet. His hand left my leg and he let one hand twist around my hair, limiting my ability to move. After a moment of our lips moving he let both hands grab my hips, turning me around so that my back was pressed tight against the front of his body.

I felt his hardness at the base of my back and I shuddered uncontrollably. One hand slid under the kimono to play with my warmth and one slid inside the top to fondle my breasts, digging his nails in sharp enough to draw blood, and draw a helpless moan from me.

"You are driving me insane tonight, Sesshoumaru…," I murmured breathlessly. His fingers thrust deep inside me and I almost collapsed but he held on tight, refusing to let me go.

"I enjoy seeing you so senseless," He whispered before flicking his tongue out to play against my ear.

"Please… Sesshoumaru…," I begged, struggling beneath him.

I turned my head slightly to glare at his grinning face. Of course he was utterly pleased with himself, and enjoying denying me.

Suddenly he pressed hard on my back, bending me over with one arm around my waist. I let my hands collapse on the bench, supporting my weight. I suddenly felt my lower half bared to the chilly night and before I could even complain about the cold he had slid himself inside me and all I could think of was heat, and all I could feel was heat, and all I wanted was more, more of everything he had.

He was rough and fast, moving in and out smoothly. I wanted to see him, watch his face, see him in the throes of orgasm, but I stayed as I was, taking everything he shoved in me and pushing back, meeting each of his strong pushes inside. I moaned loudly, not containing myself, and not worrying about the gathering that was still going on such a short distance away.

Suddenly he had me by the hair, pulling me up so that he could bite my neck, hard and sudden and it just caused me to cry out louder, my hands flailing, not sure what to do or hold on to. His thrusts were slower now, but hit deeper than before and my eyes were shut tight, focusing on the building of pleasure in the pit of my stomach. It was coming, growing; something feral and untamed.

I bit on my lip, afraid I would all out scream when he finally pushed me over the edge. He slid two fingers in my mouth, keeping it open. "I want to hear you," He all but growled next to my ear and I just nodded helplessly.

Soon his rhythm became erratic and he pushed in as fast as he could in the position he held us in, hitting deep within my body each time. As he felt my body clench around him he let his hand wander to my breast, digging in his sharp nails at the precise time that would just make everything intensify. The world was bright as I felt him push deep once more, and then it was all over.

As soon as he released me I began to collapse to the ground and he helped me so that I wouldn't hurt myself. I lay on the cold grass, gathering myself. My head was dizzy and my legs were numb.

After a moment I opened my eyes, looking up at him. He had already securely placed himself back inside his clothing, a slight disappointment as I always enjoyed gazing upon him. He was smiling as he watched me and I returned the gesture as I took all of him in. He was so full of heat and he filled me up with each time we had sex, but I was already so full of my own precious heat, I just didn't know where to stow his away….

But regardless, I would let myself explode with heat if it meant him continuing to consume me like this. I realized I had no idea what I was getting myself into with this whole deal. And I realized I didn't even care anymore, about anything, except pleasing him, and being pleased in return.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all of the OCs are my own creation.

Hopefully I'll post _something_ soon enough. In the meantime, enjoy life! It's too short to do anything else! :)

_xoxo Tiff_


End file.
